


A hundred days (and counting)

by WwwsBryce



Series: Unaware!verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt!Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Pike, Pre-Slash, protective!bones
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 짐은 변덕스럽다. 그는 끊임없이 움직인다ㅡ언제나 정신 없이 바쁘고, 언제나 남들보다 두 발 앞서 있으며 언제나 손에 닿지 않는 곳에 있다. 그는 가질 수 있는 것이 아니다. 그는 당신이 차지하거나, 당신 것이라고 말할 수 있는 사람이 아니다. 짐은 항상 달아나고 있고, 놓아주는 것은 레너드가 가장 형편 없는 일 중에 하나이다. 하지만 어쩌면, 짐도 그를 놓아주고 싶어하지 않을지도 모른다는 걸 맥코이는 깨달았다.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A hundred days (and counting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293219) by [hope_calaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/pseuds/hope_calaris), [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei). 



 

 

_**Day 1** _

그러니까, 맥코이는 최악의 하루를 보냈다. 다른 모든 사관 생도들은 그보다 한참 어렸고, 그들 중 절반은 캠퍼스에서의 첫 날을 사교 클럽을 만들며 보낼 거라는 데에 그는 돈을 걸 수도 있었다. 맥코이는 쾌적하게 진탕 취하기 위해 망할 사교 클럽 따위는 필요 없다. 사실 그는 이미 반쯤 취했고 한동안은 위스키 병을 손에서 내려놓을 계획이 없다.

문제는, 그의 삶은 계획대로 흘러간 적이 없다는 것이다; 그건 그의 면전에 대고 그를 비웃으며 엿 먹였었다. 따라서 그는 몇 분째 벨이 울리는 것을 듣기만 하다가, 눈을 굴리고는 마침내 문을 열었다. 그는 취했고 화가 났고 그리고 이건 그 멍청한 사교 클럽 꼬마놈들 중 하나가 그에게 모임에 끼겠냐고 묻는 게 아니어야 할 것이다.

그러나 그의 운이 그렇듯이, 미소를 짓고 있는 파란 눈의 꼬마는 딱 그런 모임의 원년 멤버처럼 보였다.

“넌 뭐야?” 그는 빽 내질렀다.

한 순간에 그의 얼굴에서 미소가 사라졌고, 이제 그는 마치 걷어차인 강아지처럼 보였다…오, 그래, 이건 맥코이가 기억하는 것이다. 그는 기억 속에서 이름을 찾아 더듬거렸지만 위스키가 그의 뼛속을 타고 흐를 때에는 그건 정말로 어려웠고, 그가 마침내 떠올렸을 때, 꼬마는 이미 문에서 몇 미터 멀어져 돌아서고 있었다.

“짐! 짐, 이봐, 기다려!” 그가 다시 돌아왔을 때, 맥코이는 그의 눈빛이 희망을 꾹 억누르고 있는 것을 볼 수 있었다. “들어올래? 두 사람한테도 충분한 위스키가 있거든.” 짐의 얼굴에 환한 미소가 퍼졌고 맥코이는 꼬마가 그걸로 치약광고도 따낼 수 있을 거라고 맹세한다. 그가 그걸 입 밖으로 소리 내 말한 것이 틀림없었다. 왜냐하면, 짐이 그를 따라 방에 들어오며 웃음을 터뜨렸기 때문이다.

 

_**Day 2** _

맥코이는 심술궂고, 기분이 좋지 않았으며, 그리고 짐은 그저 가장 가까이에 있는 쉬운 타겟이었고, 사실 그가 맥코이의 기숙사에  _또_  찾아와서 맥코이를  _또_  성가시게 하는 것만으로도 그런 취급을 당해도 쌌다.

첫 번째 “꼬마boy”에 짐은 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 그걸 듣지 못한 체 했다.

두 번째 “꼬마”에 그는 맥코이에게 자신도 이름이 있다는 걸 상기시켰다.

세 번째 “꼬마”에 짐은 물건을 챙겨 들고 말 한마디 없이 떠났다.

문이 닫히자 맥코이의 기분은 더 안 좋아졌고, 그는 다시는 짐을 “꼬마”라고 부르지 않았다.

 

_**Day 3** _

“무슨 계획 있어?” 짐이 편안하게 문간에 기대 물었다. 마치 그가 거기 서있어야 할 이유라도 있다는 듯이. 물론 그는 이유가 없다, 분명히 말하지만. 그는 그저 길을 잃은 고양이처럼 계속 돌아올 뿐이다. 길을 잃은 개처럼. 길을 잃은…어떤 것처럼. 그에게 먹이를 주지 않는 것은 그를 사라지게 하는 데에 사실 도움이 되지 않았다.

“계획?” 맥코이는 눈을 깜빡이고는 혀 끝에 걸린 ‘ _넌_ _대체_ _뭐_ _하는_ _놈이고_ _왜_ _날_ _스토킹_ _하는_ _거냐_ _?’_ 를 애써 삼켰다. 그는 그들이 어제 그 부분을 끝냈다는 것을 대충 눈치챘다. 그리고 그 전날에도.

“응, 그냥 뭐, 오늘 밤에 말이야.”

맥코이가 눈을 굴렸다. “방금 까진 위스키에 절여져서 세상에 분노를 느끼는 게 좋은 계획처럼 들렸는데. 문제 있냐?”

“아니, 그거 꽤 괜찮다.” 짐이 끄덕였다. “나도 껴도 돼?”

“안돼!”

“잘됐다. 내가 먹을 것 좀 가져왔어.”

 

_**Day 4** _

“좋은 생각이 있어!” 맥코이가 문을 열자마자 짐이 극적으로 외쳤다.

“이게 뭔…? 여기서 뭐하는…?”

“우리가 위스키를 마시고 밤새 비참함에서 뒹구는 걸 네 방 _밖에서도_  할 수 있다는 걸 방금 깨달았어! 그니까 얼른 가자, 이건 완전 신날 거야!”

그는 짐에게 비참함에서 뒹군다는 개념과  _‘_ _완전_ _신날_ _거야_ _’_ 는 상호배타적이라고 설명할 시간조차 없었다. 짐의 세계에서는 어쩌면 그렇지 않은 모양이었다.

 

_**Day 5** _

“너 술 마셨어?”

그는 자신이 어떻게  _기초_ _워프_ _설계_  강의실에서 짐의 옆자리에 앉게 된 것인지 잊어버렸다. 혹은 자신이 언제  _기초_ _워프_ _설계_ 를 들어야겠다고 결정한거지?! 대체 그의 뭔 빌어먹을 게 잘못된 거지? 그는 의사지, 엔지니어가 아니다.

셔틀에 발을 들인 순간부터 그는 자신이 결국에는 무너질 거라는걸 알고 있었다. 그가 오늘의 모닝 커피를 위스키로 대신하기로 결정하자마자 그는 자신이 끝났다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그는 보통 술을 마셔도 흐트러지지 않지만, 그다지 멀쩡할 수도 없다.

이건 나쁜 생각이었다. 전부 다. 이 모든 스타플릿 아카데미 같은 게. 나쁜, 나쁜 생각. 그는 너무 늙었고 너무 부정적이고 너무나 불행하다. 그는 이곳에, 생기 넘치는 얼굴을 한 과도하게 열정적인 십대들 한 가운데에 속하지 않는다. 그는 의사지, 학생이 아니고, 바로 이 순간 그는 심지어 훌륭한 의사도 아니다.

그의 아내가 전부 옳았던 것인지도 모른다ㅡ그가 패배자이며, 산산이 바스러져 가루가 되는 날까지도 패배자일 것이라는 게.

“믿기지가 않는다,” 짐이 화난 어조로 낮게 말했다. “…너 술 마셨어!”

“아니야.”

“지금 장난하는 거지. 젠장. 아침 열한시라고!” 그의 목소리는 화가 나고, 재미있고, 걱정스러운걸 동시에 다 담았다. 짐은 평범한 사람들처럼 한번에 하나씩만 하는 게 완벽하게 불가능하다. 그는 한번에 모든 것이다ㅡ너무 강렬하고 너무 밝고 너무  _지나치고_  그리고 그는 맥코이의 인생에 운석처럼 충돌했고…그리고 맥코이는 그들이 어떻게 강의실을 빠져 나왔는지도 기억할 수가 없었다. 그러니 그래, 그는  _조금_  취했을지도 모른다.

“봐, 걱정할 것 없어, 겨우 첫째 주고, 어차피 그들은 누가 누군지도 몰라. 아무도 우리가 오늘 거기 없었다는 걸 기억하지 못할 거야.” 짐이 그의 옆을 걸으며 말했다. “난 그냥 널 방에 데려다 줄 거고 누구도 어느 것에 대해 알지 못할 거야. 그리고  _기초_ _워프_ _설계_ 는…어쨌든 기초잖아. 누가 기초를 신경 쓰냐, 안 그래?”

“넌 돌아가야 해,” 그는 말했다. 왜냐하면 자신이 처음으로 짐이 가지 않기를 바람에도 불구하고, 그게 옳은 일이기 때문이다.

짐은 한 손을 맥코이의 팔꿈치에 무심하고 안정적으로 댄 채, 대수롭지 않게 다른 팔을 휘저었다. “아냐, 난 전에 그걸 들었었고, 끝냈었어. 기초 워프는 그렇게 어렵지 않아. 어쨌든 넌 나한테 어떻게 우주 헤르페스에 걸리지 않는지 알려주기로 약속했었잖아. 난 정말 배우고 싶다고.”

몇 시간 후에야 레너드는 짐이 자신을 구해준 거나 다름 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 그리고 짐이 왜 그랬는지는 감도 잡히지 않았다.

 

_**Day 6** _

“여기서 뭐하고 있는 거야?  _또_ 말이지! 그리고 대체 그건 또 뭐야?”

“이건, 보자…오렌지 주스라는 것이지. 아주 20세기 같네, 나도 알아, 하지만 우리가 가끔은 위스키 대신 뭔가 다른걸 시도할 수 있을 거라 생각했어.”

그는 바보가 아니다, 알겠는가? 그는 짐의 무심한 미소와 편안한 웃음을 꿰뚫어 보았고 이 자식이 뭘 하려는 건지 알았다.

그리고 그는 그게 필요 없다.

하지만 짐을 기숙사 밖으로 집어 던지는 대신에 그는 그저 한숨을 내쉬고 문을 좀 더 열어줬다. 그리고는 그의 남은 저녁시간 내내 짐이 여러 비좁은 공간들에서, 그리고 무중력 상태에서 섹스 했던 일화들을 들었다.

그건 위스키에 허우적거리며 비참함에서 뒹구는 것보다는 좀 더 재미있었을지도 모른다. 하지만 그는 여전히 왜 이 꼬맹이가 계속 그에게 돌아오는지 알 수 없었다.

 

_**Day7** _

요란한 소리가 멀리서 들렸다. 곧 그는 짐이 부엌에서 욕설을 내뱉는 것을 들었다. “젠장…”

“뭐야?” 맥코이는 조금 짜증이 났고, 그건 어제 커크가 어떻게 된 일인지 그가 술을 마시는 걸 잊게 했다는 사실과는 아무런 관련이 없다. 그가 위스키든 뭐든 없으면 안 되는 것도 아니고 말이다. 그저…그가 너무나 익숙해진 부드럽고 불분명한 담요가 없으니, 이제 세상이 훨씬 밝고 시끄럽고 빨랐다. 그게 위스키의 부족 때문인지 혹은 짐 때문인지는 알 수 없었다.

“내가…어…들어봐, 정말 미안한데…” 짐이 망설였다. “내가 뭘 부서뜨린 것 같아.”

“끝내주네.” 맥코이가 눈을 굴리고는 카우치에서 일어났다. “뭘  _‘_ _부서뜨린_ _것_ _’_  같다니, 무슨 소리야? 뼈 같은걸? 아니면 물건 같은걸?” 그는 물건에 대해서는 사실 전혀 신경 쓰지 않았으므로 이건 정당한 질문이다. 잠깐 동안 그는, 매일 저녁 짐이 그의 문간에 나타나 먹을 걸 찾아서 작은 부엌을 뒤지는 게 언제부터 일상이 되었는지 고민했다.

“물건 같은걸.” 정말 놀랍게도 그는 거기에 안도감이 솟구치는 걸 느꼈다. 그러나 곧 짐은 약간의 주저와 난처함을 동시에 담아 덧붙였다: “그래도 와서 확인하고 싶을지도 몰라…난…내가 네 물건 위에 피를 좀 흘리는 것 같아. 아주 조금.”

그는 그렇게나 빠르게 움직인 걸 기억도 못했지만, 한 번의 깜빡임에 그는 부엌 싱크대 옆에 서있는 자신을 발견했다.

“오 제발 좀…대체 뭔 짓거리를 한 거야?” 그는 눈앞의 광경에 빽 내질렀다. 깨진 유리 조각들이 널렸고 짐의 양 손과 오른쪽 팔뚝에 성나 보이는 크게 베인 상처가 있었다. 그리고 그는  _‘_ _아주_ _조금_ _’_ 보다 많은 피를 흘리고 있었다.

짐이 태평하게 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “내가 좀 칠칠 맞지 못했나 봐.”

그건 말도 안 되는 거짓말이다. 그는 이 남자에 대해 잘 알지 못할지도 모르지만, 적어도 그가 아는 한ㅡ짐은 많은 것이지만, 칠칠 맞지 못하다는 건 그 중에 하나가 아니다. 그제서야 그는 짐이 정확히 어떤 병을 깨뜨린 건지 깨달았고, 짐이 뭘 하려는 건지 알아차렸다. 다만…그는 짐을 이해할 수가 없었다.

그는 말없이 위스키가 싱크대에서 짐의 핏방울과 섞이는 것을 응시했다.

“원한다면 내가 새로 하나 사줄게,” 짐이 제안했다. 그는 맥코이가 그의 팔을 대충 수습할 동안 모든 진지함과 진심 어림을 담아 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그건 멍청한 질문이었고, 또한 그 이상의 의미를 담고 있었다.

그는 분노와 놀라움 사이에서, 그리고 그의 정신상태가 동요하는 것과(왜냐하면 이 꼬맹이는 정신 나간 미친놈이 분명했기 때문에) 자신이 예상했던 것보다 점점 더 깊어지는 일종의 걱정스러움 사이에서 분열되는 기분이었다.

짐은 자기파괴적이고 무모하고 그가 하는 모든 일에 절망적으로 헌신한다. 다른 사람이 언젠가 다치지 않게 하기 위해 스스로를 다치게 하는 건 짐에게 완벽하게 합리적이고 괜찮은 모양이다…그리고 맥코이는 그게 너무 무서워 죽을 지경이었다.

“됐어, 괜찮아,” 그는 마침내 말했고, 짐은 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 미소를 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

_**Day 8** _

그는 역겨울 만큼 제정신이다. 한동안 그는 정말로 제정신이었던 적이 없었고 이제 이건 ‘그다지 나쁘지 않은’ 이상한 기분이었다.  _젠장_ _,_ _짐_.

“여어, 면도했어?”

“아니.”

“면도 _했네_. _”_  짐은 흥미롭게 쳐다봤다. “보기 좋다. 그니까, 어리고 똑똑해 보여. 여자애들이 완전 빠지게 될 거야.”

“아니, 똑똑한 머저리야, 난 면도 안 했어. 내 얼굴의 털은 매주 내 몸에서 알아서 떨어지도록 훈련 받았어, 됐냐?”

짐이 고개를 갸우뚱했다. “얼굴의 털만?”

믿기지가 않는군. 맥코이는 가운데 손가락을 올리고는 걸어갔다. 그는 완전 웃고 있지 않다. 절대로 아니다.

 

_**Day 9** _

이 날 저녁 맥코이는 짐이 테이블 건너편에서 자신을 응시하고 있는 것을 알아차렸다. 처음에 그는 그걸 무시했고 그의 과제에 집중하려 애썼다. 건너편에서 무시무시한 침묵이 흐른 지 5분 후에 그는 포기했다. 왜냐하면  _상급_ _이론_ _물리학_ 은 거지같기 때문이다.

“뭐야?” 그는 짜증스럽게 딱딱거렸다. “내 얼굴에 내가 알아야 할 뭐라도 있어?”

짐이 고개를 저었다. 그는 여전히 그를 뚫어져라 바라보며 뭔가를…찾는 데에 몰입해 있었다. 그건 맥코이를 조금 불편하게 만들었다. 대개 짐은 그 멍청한 미소 때문에 바보 같고 느긋해 보이므로, 저렇게 집중한 얼굴은 불길한 징조라고 할 수 있다. 맥코이는 눈을 굴렸다. 입을 다물고 있을 때조차도 꼬맹이는 그를 약 오르게 할 수 있다.

“차라리 사진을 찍지 그래. 그건 오래 남을 거야.”

“그냥…” 짐이 여전히 깊은 생각에 잠겨 고개를 기울였다. “넌 레너드처럼 보이지 않아.”

그래.  _저거_ _?_  저건 완전히 예상치 못했다.

“그래 고맙다, 뭐라는 건지.” 맥코이가 인상을 썼다. “어쨌든 난 네가 그렇게 부르지 않기를 바라.” 더 이상 아무도 그를 레너드라고 부르지 않는다. 그의 엄마만이 그를 그렇게 불렀고 나중엔 그의 아내도 그랬었다ㅡ주로 그녀가 화를 낼 때. 그건 지난 몇 주 동안 아주 잦았다. 어쩌면 몇 달 동안. 지금도 그는 누군가 그 이름을 부를 때마다 몸을 움찔했다.

“하지만 그게 네 진짜 이름이잖아, 그치?” 짐이 진심을 담아 물었다. 마치 맥코이가 장난 삼아 가명을 사용한다는 걸 기대하기라도 하듯이.

“그래, 짐. 이게 내 진짜 이름이야. 그리고 네가 날 그렇게 불렀다간 정말로 주먹을 날릴 거야.”

“레너드,” 짐이 발음했고, 찡그림이 깊어졌다. “렌. 레옹? 레니.”

맥코이는 책을 쾅 덮고는 아주 불쾌한 시선을 던졌다. “날 레니라고 부르면, 이 자식아, 맹세컨대, 내가 널 끝장내버릴 거야. 정말 부를 필요가 있을 때는 맥코이라고 해. 다들 그러니까. 난  _‘_ _어이_ _이봐_ _’_ 도 괜찮아.”

“난 널 맥코이라고 부르고 싶지 않아.”

“어째서? 그 이름은 대체 뭔 젠장 맞을 문제가 있길래?” 그는 약간 상처받지 않을 수 없었다.  _‘_ _맥코이_ _’_ 는 망할 품위가 있는 완벽하게 평범한 이름이다!

짐이 고개를 저었다. “난 친구들을 성으로 부르고 싶지 않아. 그건 너무…인간미가 없잖아.”

“ _인간미가_ _없어_ _?_  뭔...? 넌 모두를 성으로 부르잖아!” 맥코이가 지적했고, 그건 사실이었다.

짐이 어깨를 으쓱하고는 그의 눈을 피했다. 그는 연필을 만지작거렸고, 상처받기 쉬우면서 동시에 난처해 보였다. “그들은 내 친구가 아니야,” 그는 마침내 대답했다.

맥코이는 아무 말 없이 입을 열었다 닫았다.

“있지,  _Doc_ 도 괜찮겠다,” 짐은 맥코이가 감히 뭐라고 쏘아붙일지 두려운 듯 망설이며 덧붙였다. 뭐, 맥코이는 그러지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그는 말문이 막혔기 때문이다.

“아니 잠깐만,  _Doc_ 말고…” 짐은 여전히 눈을 가늘게 뜬 채 그를 응시했다. 갑자기 눈이 부실 만큼 환한 미소가 그의 온 얼굴에 퍼지기 시작했다. 그는 의자에 등을 기대고는 머리 뒤로 깍지를 꼈다. “셔틀에서 뭐라 그랬지? 너한테 남은 건 네 뼈bones밖에 없다고? Sawbones,” 그는 우쭐한 미소로 선언했다.

“그게 무슨…?” 맥코이가 더듬거렸다. “내가 정육점 주인처럼 보여? 난 의사지, 수의사가 아니라고!”

“쉽고, 간단하고. 핵심도 있고. 맘에 들어. Sawbones…본즈bones! 울림도 좋다.”

“그건 우스꽝스럽거든!”

“난 그 정도는 감당할 수 있어 본즈,” 짐이 처음으로 전적으로 만족해하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“뭐, 난 아니야!”

나중에야 안 일이지만, 그에겐 발언권이 없었다.

 

_**Day 10** _

“본즈!” 맥코이는 그렇게 불린 것에 몸서리를 쳤다. 그리고 이렇게 행복한 목소리를 듣기엔 너무 이른 시간이다. 비록 태양이 이미 환하게 빛나고 있기는 하지만 말이다.

“뭐야?” 그는 돌아섰지만, 이미 늦었고, 짐의 팔이 그의 어깨에 아무렇게나 얹혔다. 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬고는 그냥 내버려뒀다. 실랑이를 벌이기에는 너무 이른 시간이다.

“너무 심술부리지 마, 본즈.”

“그렇게 부르지 마.”

“어쨌든, 본즈. 난 네가…”

“제발, 그만해.” 그는 짐에게 눈을 굴렸지만, 이 남자는 그저 활짝 미소 지을 뿐이었다.

“어떻게 일인용 방을 얻은 거야?” 잔디밭을 나란히 가로지르며 짐이 물었다.

“질투해?”

“그냥 궁금해서.”

“기숙사 담당자한테 우리 할머니의 훌륭한 초콜릿-레몬-케이크를 뇌물로 바쳤어, 네가 정말 알아야겠다면.” 잠깐 동안 짐은 그의 말과 할머니의 케이크의 경이로운 힘을 정말로 믿는 것 같아 보였고, 맥코이는 웃음을 터뜨리지 않을 수 없었다. “아냐, 짐. 난 그들이 친절하게도 말하는 일명  _어른스러운_ 학생이라 그래. 그리고 내가 나머지 의대생들보다 독소와 감지되지 않는 독에 대해 훨씬 잘 알고 있기 때문에, 모두의 안전을 위해서 내가 남학생 사교 클럽 회원과 방을 공유할 필요가 없다고 결정이 났지,” 그는 설명했고, 자신이 짐도 그 사교 클럽의 명예 회원 중 하나라고 생각했었다는 사실은 무시했다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_**Day 11** _

그들은 어떤 얘기도 나눈 적 없었지만, 어째서인지 그들은 동시에 카페테리아에 도착하게 되었다. 캠퍼스의 정반대 편에서 각자 두 개의 서로 다른 강의들을 듣고 난 후에 말이다.

맥코이는 자신이 이런걸 궁금해하는 것을 멈추면, 모든 게 훨씬 간단해질 거라고 생각했다. 짐은 그들이 식사를 위해 나란히 줄 서있는 것이 전혀 이상하지 않은 듯 했다. 짐은 그저 미소를 지었고, 그가 점심으로 계획한 쓰레기들은 맥코이의 위가 거꾸로 뒤집히게 만들었다.

“그 다음엔, 난 트리플-초코-쇼킹 아이스크림 위에 엑스트라 초콜릿을 얹어서 먹을 거야.”

“짐, 그런걸 매일 점심으로 먹었다간 서른 살도 되기 전에 죽을 거야,” 그는 훈계했다. 짐은 그의 계획에 대해 떠들던 것을 멈추고 맥코이를 쳐다봤다. 마치 자신이 그 나이까지 사는 것이 새로운 발상이라는 듯이. 그건 아주 찰나였지만, 맥코이의 위가 이번엔 전혀 다른 이유로 꽉 조였다.

“에이이이, 본즈ㅡ”

“내가 스트리퍼가 있는 술집을 쏠게, 만약 네가,” 맥코이는 짐의 말을 끊고는 근처에 있는 가장 건강한 음식 집어 들었다. “하루에 적어도 사과 하나만 식단에 추가한다면.”

맥코이가 골든 딜리셔스를 얼굴에 거칠게 들이밀자 짐은 한걸음 물러났다. 하지만 잠시 후, 짐은 맥코이의 손에서 사과를 받아 들어 그의 쟁반 위에 올려놨다.

 

_**Day 12** _

“기분 상하게 하려는 건 아닌데, 넌 대체 왜 여태 여기에 있는 거야?”

맥코이는 하품을 했다. 이제 거의 자정이었고, 그는 젠장맞게 긴 하루를 보냈고 피곤했다. 그는 피곤할 때면 특히나 심술궂어진다.

짐은 카우치에 게으르게 퍼져서 반쯤 잠든 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 그 질문을 기다리고 있었다는 듯이 화들짝 놀라 일어났다. 그는 몸을 똑바로 세웠다.

“음 들어봐…” 그는 망설이며 맥주잔을 만지작거렸다. 마침내 그는 헛기침을 하고는 맥코이에게 순수한 미소를 던졌고 맥코이는 곧장 의심스러워졌다.

“넌 항상 혼자고 난 그게 마음이 아파서ㅡ내가 떠날 때마다 네가 외롭고 비참한 표정을 짓는걸 견딜 수 없었다는 건 말할 것도 없고ㅡ난 내가 호의를 베풀어서 오늘 자고 가려고 했지. 그냥, 너도 알겠지만…네가 나처럼 카리스마 있거나 활기 넘치지 못한 걸 좀 위로해주면서 말이야.”

맥코이는 감명받지 않았고, 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “지금 여기서 재워달라고 빌고 있는 거야?”

“네가 그런 식으로 말하고 싶다면 말이지…” 짐은 정말로 불편하다는 걸 의미하는 그 무심한 어깻짓을 으쓱 하며 그걸 드러내지 않으려고 애썼다. 그건 맥코이가 어리둥절하게 만들었다. 쟨 도대체 뭐가 문제지? 그리고 도대체 언제부터 자신이 꼬맹이의 서로 다른 어깻짓이 뭘 의미하는지 이렇게 잘 알게 된 거지?

“너도 네 방을 갖고 있지 않아?” 그는 물었다.

“그렇지.”

“그게 불타거나 하기라도 했어?”

“아니.”

“벌레들? 야생 동물? 전염병?”

“뭐, 그렇게 말할 수 있을 것 같기도 한데…”

맥코이는 그를 빤히 쳐다봤고 짐은 결국엔 한숨을 내쉬었다. “들어봐, 내 룸메이트 이름이 스티브인데…”

 

_**Day 13** _

맥코이는 단단히 화가 났다. 그는 수백 명의 다른 생도들과 함께 무슨 유명한 이름의 홀에 앉아 있었고 공간은 지나치게 붐벼서, 공기는 끈적거리고 뜨겁고 그리고 그는 웬 풋내기가 데스몬드 제독의 연설이 5분 후에 시작될 거라고  _여섯_ _번째로_  말하는 것을 듣는 것보다 더 중요한 일들이 있다.

맥코이는 풋내기가 연단에서 내려가자 허공에 대고 으르렁거렸고 이 멍청하고 무가치한 행사를 그냥 떠나버릴까 진지하게 심사숙고하고 있을 때에, 갑자기 그의 옆에 짐이 다시 나타났다.

“어디 갔었어?” 그는 짐을 노려보며 물었다.

“진정해, 본즈,” 짐이 말하며 그의 옆자리에 앉았다. 그때서야 맥코이는 짐이 들고 있는 것을 발견했다.

“그거 설마 내가 생각하는 그건 아니겠지.”

짐은 의자에 기대 축 늘어졌고, 얼굴엔 그의 히죽거리는 미소가 가득했다. “오 물론이지, 닥터 맥코이. 오리지널 리산 마이-타이야. 뭐, 레플리케이터에서 얻어 낼 수 있는 만큼의 오리지널이지.”

“ _레플리케이터_?!? 그게 이런 것도 해준다고 말하지는 마.”

“나한테는 해줘.” 짐은 그에게 마이-타이를 건넸고 그는 한 모금을 마셨다. 달콤했다. 이 지긋지긋한 오후를 견디기 위해 필요한 바로 그것이었다.

 

_**Day 14** _

“믿을 수가 없어.” 짐이 문을 들어서자마자 외쳤다. 맥코이는 짐이 정확히 뭘 믿을 수가 없다는 건지 자신이 정말로 알고 싶은지 확신할 수 없었지만, 스스로를 어쩔 수가 없었다. 이런 부분에서 그는 가망 없는 멍청이였다.

“뭘? 끝내주는 아가씨가 너의 매우 자신감 넘치는 매력에 넘어오지 않기라도 했어?”

“하-하.” 짐은 그저 고개를 흔들었다. “그게 가능할 수나 있다면 말이지. 아니, 우후라가 여전히 나한테 이름을 말해주지 않았어. 그리고 그녀는 외계언어학 강의 2시간 내내 내 옆에 앉아 있었단 말이야!” 짐은 어쩐지 화가 난 듯한 표정으로 카우치에 털썩 주저앉았다.

“와우, 그 훌륭한 여성분을 꼭 만나보고 싶네.” 맥코이는 웃음을 터뜨렸고 짐이 그의 방향으로 던진 쿠션을 피해 재빨리 고개를 수그렸다.

 

_**Day 15** _

“네가 뭐라고?”

“외계언어학 클럽의 회계 담당자!”

“그래, 그건 이해했어.” 그는 능글맞게 웃고 있는 상대방을 여전히 의심스럽게 바라봤다. “내가 이해가 안 되는 건,  _대체_ _왜_ _?”_

“아우 본즈, 좀! 아카데미는 온통 새로운 것을 배우고 새로운 종을 만나는 것에 대한 거잖아. 그들의 언어를 배우는 것보다 더 나은 방법이 뭐가 있겠어?”

본즈가 카우치에 등을 기댈 때 짐은 여전히 그의 히죽거리는 미소를 짓고 있었다. “내 생각엔 네가 날 엿 먹이려는 거 같아.” 그는 고개를 기울였다. “그 클럽에 있는 게 누구야?”

“나 상처받았어!”

맥코이가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“알았어, 알았어. 우후라가 클럽 장이야.”

“그리고?”

“그리고 뭐?”

“그녀의 이름이 뭔데?”

짐은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “몰라, 나한텐 말 안 해줘.”

 

_**Day 16** _

맥코이는 자신이 어떻게든 이걸 예상했어야 했다고 생각했다. 짐을 그의 기숙사에 혼자 두는 것은 나쁜 생각이었지만, 문제는 맥코이의 심장이 그의 뇌가 꼬맹이에 대해 제기하는 어떤 이의도 받아들이기를 거부한다는 것이다.

따라서 맥코이가 자정 직전에 도서관에서 돌아왔을 때 그 층에 살고 있는 모든 생도들의 절반이 그의 방 문 앞에 모여있는 것을 보고도 그는 그다지 놀라지 않았다. 그의 방에서 연기가 솟아나오고 있었고 아카데미 내의 소방관들 일부가 입구를 막고 있었다.

그는 그의 세속적인 소유물에 대해서는 생각하지 않았다ㅡ조안나의 사진, 아빠의 청진기…그는 오직 짐만을 생각했고, 그의 개인 트러블메이커가 얼굴에 그을음을 묻힌 채 문 바로 옆의 벽에 기대고 있는 것을 발견하기 전까지, 맹세컨대 그의 심장은 멈춰있었다.

“짐?” 맥코이는 군중들을 뚫고 지나가 물었고, 그의 목소리에 짐은 제자리에서 펄쩍 뛰었다.

“오, 본즈…” 짐의 시선이 맥코이와 기숙사 사이를 이리저리 방황했다. 그는 신경질적으로 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다. “이런, 정말 너무 미안해. 난 그냥…있지…그…어…요리를 하고 싶었어.” 그는 완전히 가책을 느끼는 것처럼 보였고 맥코이의 눈을 마주치지 못했다. “그리고는 뭔가가 폭발했고…이런, 정말 미안해.” 그는 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어 올렸고, 그건 더 헝클어졌다. “난 그냥 요리를 하지 말아야 돼, 그치? 난 한번도 제대로 성공한 적이 없거든, 심지어 한 때 내가ㅡ” 그는 갑작스럽게 말을 멈췄다ㅡ자신이 이미 너무 많은 말을 했다는 듯이, 아무에게도 들려주지 않은 채로 놔두고 싶은 이야기라는 듯이.

“짐, 이봐,” 맥코이는 짐의 어깨에 손을 얹었고 짐은 초조하게 꼼지락거리는 걸 멈췄다. “넌 괜찮아? 다친 데는 없어?”

마침내 짐이 고개를 들었지만 그의 눈은 오직 혼란과 두려움만을 내비쳤고, 맥코이는 이게 또 다른 말할 수 없는 이야기들 중 하나라는 느낌을 받았다. “내가 다쳤냐고? 본즈, 난 방금 네 부엌을 전부 불태웠어!”

맥코이는 그의 기숙사를 향해 한 손을 흔들어 보였다. “이건 그냥 부엌일 뿐이야. 네가 다쳤다면 난 알고 싶어, 괜찮아?”

짐은 정말로 질문을 이해하지 못한 것처럼 여전히 그를 쳐다봤지만, 마침내 고개를 끄덕였다. “내 생각엔 왼팔을 데인 것 같아, 하지만 아무것도 아니야, 정말로.”

맥코이는 머릿속으로 한 숨을 내쉬었고 짐을 그의 앞으로 떠밀었다. “걷기 시작해. 병원에 가서 널 살펴볼 거야.”

 

_**Day 17** _

그들이 아카데미 병원에 도착했을 때는 자정이 지나있었고, 맥코이는 텅 빈 방에서 짐을 바이오베드 중 하나에 앉히고는 트라이코더를 가지러 갔다.

그가 돌아왔을 때 짐은 종잇장처럼 창백했고 당장에라도 무릎을 꿇을 것 같아 보였다. 맥코이는 조그맣게 욕설을 중얼거렸다.

“떨어지기 전에 거기 누워,” 그는 꾸짖었고 말을 듣게 하기 위해 짐의 어깨를 살짝 눌렀다. 짐은 맥코이가 그의 왼팔을 구부려 가까이 들여다 볼 때에도 아무 말 하지 않았다. 맥코이는 팔뚝 아래쪽의 불에 데인 피부를 보고는 속으로 움찔했다. 화상은 똑같이 불에 탄 짐의 셔츠에 반쯤 가려져 있었다. 대부분은 1도 화상이었지만, 어떤 것들은 2도화상만큼이나 심각해 보였다.

“고통을 덜어줄 만한 걸 좀 놔줄게,” 그는 말했고 어째서 짐이 지금까지 고통에 대해 불평하지 않은 것인지 궁금해졌다. 분명 빌어먹게 아팠을 것이다. 짐은 그저 고개를 끄덕였지만, 맥코이가 하이포스프레이를 그의 목에 가까이 가져가자 딱딱하게 몸을 굳혔다. “어이,” 맥코이는 짐의 어깨를 천천히 어루만졌다. “괜찮아, 이건 그냥 하이포스프레이야.” 짐은 마침내 긴장을 풀었지만, 맥코이는 그러기까지 짐이 얼마나 노력을 들여야 했는지 볼 수 있었다.

그는 이 정보의 조각을 점점 두꺼워지고 있는  _짐에_ _대해_ _그가_ _이해할_ _수_ _없는_ _것_  파일에 끼워 넣었다. 어쩌면 언젠가는, 그들이 아카데미를 좀 더 집처럼 느끼게 되었을 때, 함께 시간을 좀 더 보낸 후에, 짐은 이 미스터리들 속에 그를 들여보내줄 것이다. 그는 언제부터 혹은 어째서 자신이 그런걸 알기를 원할 만큼 짐에게 흥미를 갖게 되었는지는 생각하지 않기로 결정했다.

맥코이는 하이포스프레이를 짐의 목에 대고 누른 후 그의 팔을 살피기 시작했다. 불에 탄 옷을 제거하고, 피부 재생기를 사용할 수 있을 만큼 짐의 상처를 충분히 닦아내는 데에는 시간과 수완이 필요했다.

짐은 여전히 아무 말도 없었고 그건 맥코이를 불안하게 만들기 시작했다. 그가 아는 한, 짐은 오직 잠을 잘 때에만 조용하다.

“이봐, 짐,” 그는 손상된 피부 위로 재생기를 훑으며 입을 열었지만 더 이어가지는 못했다. 왜냐하면 갑작스럽게 짐이 바이오베드 반대쪽으로 몸을 구부리고는 마룻바닥에 토했기 때문이다. 맥코이는 벌떡 일어났고 너무 놀라서 욕설을 내뱉지도 못했다.

“미안,” 짐이 중얼거리며 손등으로 입가를 훔쳤다.

“뭐? 아니…짐, 괜찮아.” 그는 캐비닛으로 가 하이포스프레이를 하나 더 집어 들었다. “그건 쇼크 반응이야. 내가 너한테 다른 약을 좀ㅡ”

“아니, 약은 그만.”

맥코이는 돌아섰다. “하지만…짐…”

“아니.” 짐은 미소를 지으려고 애썼지만, 비참하게 실패했다. “난 그냥…약물을 별로 좋아하지 않아,”  그는 조용하게 시인했고, 맥코이는 하이포스프레이를 제자리에 내려놓으며 마른침을 삼켰다. 그러니까 고통은 정말로 견딜 수 없을 만큼 극심했던 것이다. 그렇지 않았다면 짐은 절대로 그가 하이포스프레이를 놓게 내버려 두지 않았을 것이다.

“그래,” 그는 천천히 말했다. “하지만 내가 적어도 너한테 물 한잔은 갖다 주고 마루를 청소할 수 있게 해줘, 알았지?” 그는 짐의 대답을 기다리지 않았고, 그저 그가 입 안을 씻어낼 수 있게 물컵을 건넨 후 조용히 바닥을 닦았다. 다른 간호사나 의료 스태프에게 이걸 시키는 건 온당하지 않을 것이다.

맥코이는 자신이 뭔가를 망쳤다는 기분을 느꼈고 정확히 무엇을, 혹은 어떻게 그런 것인지 알 수 조차 없었다. 이건 그저 그의 신경을 갉아먹는 느낌이었고, 피부 재생기로 짐을 치료하는 내내 그는 그 느낌을 무시하기 위해 최선을 다했다. 그가 마침내 끝냈을 때, 짐은 잠들어있었다. 맥코이는 짐의 이마에 흐트러진 머리카락을 쓸어주지 않을 수 없었다.

“언젠가는,” 그는 중얼거렸고, 그리고는 짐의 옆 바이오베드에 들어가 잠을 청했다. 긴 밤이었다.

 

_**Day 18** _

맥코이가 알아차리기도 전에, 짐은 침대에서 폴짝 뛰어내리고는 맥코이에게 손을 흔들었고 그대로 사라졌다. 짐은 그가 마지막으로 검사를 하게 내버려두지도 않았고 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 사실 그걸 기대했었다고도 말할 수 없다.

하지만 여전히…짐은 그에게 미스터리이고 그는 그게 맘에 들지 않았다. 그는 몸이 근질거리기 시작했다. 이건 그에게 아주 익숙한 감각이다ㅡ그가 알지 못하는 질병이나 아무도 본 적 없는 바이러스와 마주쳤을 때마다 느끼는. 그가 짐을 바이러스나 뭐 그런 것에 비교한다는 건 아니지만. 뭐, 굳이 생각하자면, 짐은 그를 어떻게든 감염시켰고 그건 맥코이가 가까운 시일 내에 그를 떼어낼 수 없다는 것을 의미한다. 솔직히 말해, 그는 그러길 원하지도 않는다.

맥코이가 짐보다는 훨씬 덜 열정적으로 자리에서 일어났을 때, 그의 마음은 천천히 계획을 짜기 시작했고ㅡ도대체 어떻게 그 젠장 맞을 꼬마는 전날 밤 팔을 거의 태워먹고도 그렇게 일어나서 돌아다닐 에너지를 갖고 있는 거지?

맥코이는 그의 이마를 문지르고는 생각의 거미줄들을 정리하려고 애썼다. 불행하게도 그의 의식은 그가 진짜로 정신을 차리자마자 그의 계획을 따라잡았고, 그리고 그건 그가 계획했던 것이 아니었다.

“닥쳐,” 그는 텅 빈 방에 대고 중얼거리며 컴퓨터의 단말기 앞에 앉았다. 이건 그가 짐을 다치게 하는 것도 아니고, 그는 이걸…의료적인 목적에서 하는 것이다, 그렇다.

“컴퓨터, 제임스 T. 커크. 파일을 보여줘. 의료 권한:맥코이베타3감마7C” 컴퓨터는 그의 명령에 복종했고, 맥코이의 의식이 그가 그의…짐이 그의 뭐든 간에, 짐을 배신하는 거라고 외치는 소리 없는 비명은 무시했다.

 _제임스_ _타이베리우스_ _커크_ _. 2233.0.4,_ _우주_ _,_ _켈빈의_ _의료_ _셔틀_ _37_ _에서_ _출생_ _,_  맥코이는 읽었고, 그의 뇌는 그가 읽은 것을 이해하는 데에 몇 분이 필요했다.

켈빈, 커크, 켈빈, 커크… _오_ , 맥코이는 생각했다. 그리고는,  _젠장_ _,_ _짐_. 그리고 그는 스스로에게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 왜냐하면 당연히 그는  _켈빈_ 과 영웅 조지 커크와 그가 갓 태어난 아들을 영원히 보지 못했다는 비극적인 이야기들을 알고 있었기 때문이고, 그는 그저 한번도 그걸 짐과 연결 짓지 못했었다.  _그의_  짐과.

맥코이는 의자에 등을 기댔고 이제 어떻게 해야 할지 아무것도 알 수 없었으므로, 그저 계속 읽었다. 여러 링크들이 그가 접속할 수 없는 기밀로 분류된 파일로 연결됐고, 그는 자신이 그걸 알고 싶은지 조차 확신할 수 없었다ㅡ하지만 그것들은 분명 그가 짐을 더 잘 이해하는 데에 도움을 줄 수 있는 것들일 것이다.

그는 스크롤을 계속 내리다가 짐의 스타플릿 적성 검사 결과를 읽었고, 자신이 제대로 본 것이 맞는지 확인하기 위해 눈을 두 번 깜빡였다.  _워우_ _,_ _스타플릿이_ _짐의_ _태도불손에도_ _불구하고_ _그를_ _받아준_ _게_ _놀랍지도_ _않네_ _._  거기에 첨부된 노트에는 파이크 함장이 짐의 아카데미 자문에 지원한다는 개인적인 진술이 적혀있었다. 맥코이는 그 남자를 딱 한 번 만나봤지만 함장의 솔직한 방식이 마음에 들었고, 누군가 짐을 다스릴 수 있다면 그건 그 함장뿐 일거라고 확신했다.

그의 뒤에서 간호사가 발을 끄는 소리에 그는 상념에서 재빨리 빠져 나왔고, 파일을 닫았다. 거기에 짐에 대해 배우기 위한 무슨 내용이 들었든지 간에ㅡ분명 엄청난 내용들이겠지만ㅡ그는 그 남자가 직접 말해줄 때까지 기다릴 것이다.

 

_**Day 19** _

“이거 봤어?”

짐이 맥코이의 얼굴에 대고 종이를 흔들었다. 그건 초록색이고 잔뜩 구겨진 유인물처럼 보였다. 맥코이의 눈엔 꽤 지루하게 보였고 짐은 한참, 한참 지나치게 흥분해있었다. 그는 목을 가다듬고는 짐과 눈을 마주치려고 노력했다. 좀 이상했다ㅡ지금 그를 이렇게 보면서, 어떻게 자신이 그가 누군지 모를 수가 있었는지 궁금해하는 것은. 이제 그가 알고 나자, 닮은꼴은 놀랍도록 분명했다. 짐은 이미 전설이 된 남자의 거울 속 모습 같았다.

“그게 뭔데?” 그는 정말로 알고 싶어하지 않아 하면서 물었다. “간단하게 말해. 우린 여전히 이 과제를 끝내야 하고…”

“과제를 누가 신경 써? 이건 코바야시 마루라고!” 짐이 열성적으로 종이를 가리켰다. “여기 보면 일학년도 신청할 수가 있고, 다음 테스트는 새해 바로 직후야. 우린 이걸 해야 돼!”

맥코이는 눈을 깜빡였다. “코바야시 마루가 뭔데?”

짐은 우뚝 멈춰 서고는 그를 쳐다봤다. “농담하는 거지, 지금?”

“내가 농담하는 것처럼 보여?”

“이건…이건 전설이야! 엄청 유명하다고! 네가 절대로 통과할 수 없는 시험. 아무도 이걸 통과한 적이 없어. 들었어? 아무도! 절대로. 단 한번도. 스타플릿 역사에서.”

이제 맥코이가 빤히 쳐다볼 차례였다. 어째서 짐은 계속 이해할 수 없는 말을 하는 거지? 그는 그가 일부러 그러는 것이라고 추측하기 시작했다. “그건…멋지네. 축하해. 대체 왜 테스트에서 떨어지고 싶어하는 거야?

짐은 ‘ _어휴_ _!’_ 라고 말하는 표정을 지었다. “왜냐하면 난 떨어지지 않을 거니까. 그리고 난 네가 필요해.”

맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 왜냐하면 그는 정말로 피곤했고 심술궂고 여전히 짐을 몰래 조사한 것에 죄책감을 느끼고 있고 그리고 그들은 이제 정말로, 정말로 망할 과제를 해야 했다.

“알았어, 짐. 뭐든 간에. 물론. 내 이름도 적어. 왜 안되겠어?”

짐이 활짝 웃었다. “끝내준다!”

이건 분명 나중에 후환으로 돌아올 것이다. 그는 알고 있다. 이상하게도, 그는 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 그는 이미 제 갈 길을 가는 짐을 눈으로 좇았고(아마도 테스트를 신청하러 가는 것일 테다) 무언가가 그의 위를 꽉 틀어쥐었다. 그가 천천히 기숙사로 향할 동안, 그의 머릿속은 폭발하는 켈빈의 이미지들로 가득 찼고 그는 몸을 떨었다.

 

_**Day 20** _

짐이 그의 외계언어학 클럽 모임으로부터 돌아왔고, 맥코이는 약간의 호기심이 일었음을 인정해야 했다ㅡ그가 정말로 그걸 인정하겠다는 게 아니다, 절대로…하지만 그래야 할지도 모른다. 왜냐하면 짐은 한 시간 만에 돌아와서는(그리고 대체 언제부터  _돌아온다_ 는 말이 맥코이의 기숙사를 의미하게 됐지?) 곧장 그의 항성간 외교 101 과제를 펼쳤기 때문이다.

“그래서?” 호기심이 그를 굴복시켰을 때 맥코이가 입을 열었다.

“뭐가 그래서야?” 짐이 물었고 패드에서 고개를 들었다.

“우후라?”

짐이 한숨을 내쉬고는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “아무것도. 하지만 넌 이로써 외계언어학 클럽의 연간 베이크 세일*에 정중하게 초대받았어.”

“네가 빵을 굽는다고?”

“적어도 그건 복잡한 요리는 아니잖아.” 짐이 멋쩍게 그를 바라봤다.

“넌 베이킹에 대해 아무것도 모르잖아. 어떻게 거기에 알았다고 대답했을 수가 있어?”

“그게,” 짐은 맥코이의 왼쪽 어깨를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤고 그는 정말로 안 좋은 느낌을 받았다, “내가 이로써 어떻게 빵을 굽는지 알려달라고 널 정중하게 초대하면 받아줄 거야? 네 할머니의 유명한 초콜릿-레몬-케이크가 얼마나 완벽한 뇌물이었는지 얘기했었잖아.”

“그건 우리 할머니의 케이크였어! 내가 아니라! 그리고 그 이야기는 사실도 아니었어!”

하지만 이제 짐은 그의 눈을 똑바로 바라보고 있었고 맥코이는 자신이 패배했다는 것을 알았다. 그는 고개를 떨궜다. “레시피를 찾아 볼게.”

“고마워!” 짐이 행복하게 외쳤다.

 

*베이크 세일 : 보통 학교나 자선단체에서 기금을 모으기 위해 빵, 케이크 등을 구워 파는 행사

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**_Day 21_ **

맥코이는 베이킹을 하지 않는다. 그는 그냥 빵 같은 건 굽지 않는다. 그는 또한 조셀린이 베이킹을 할거라고 기대한적조차도 없다ㅡ그게 얼마나 지겨운 일인지 알기 때문이다. 조셀린이 가정주부가 되는 것이나 일반적인 집안일에 흥미를 보인 적이 있는 것도 아니고 말이다 (“ _그건 정말 20세기 적인 생각이다, 레너드_ …”). 그래서 그는 짐이 이 불쾌한 일에 얼마나 노력과 헌신을 쏟는지를 보고 일종의 당혹감을 느꼈다.

“무게를 달아야 해!” 그는 고집했다.

“여기 ‘한 _꼬집_ ’이라고 써있잖아, 그냥…” 맥코이가 애매하게 손동작을 취해 보였다, “…이렇게 적당히 위에 뿌리면 되는 거야.”

짐이 아랫입술을 깨물었다. “그래, 하지만 ‘꼬집’이 얼만큼인데? 그걸 좀 조사해볼 수는 없어? 그냥 확실히 하기 위해서?”

이게 뭔 거지 같은…? _조사?_ 맥코이는 갓난애처럼 굴지 말라고 말하기 일보직전이었지만, 짐의 눈은 너무 커다랗고 새파랗고 그리고 믿을 수 없을 만큼 진심 어려서, 그는 자신이 그럴 수 없다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 체념했다. “알았어. 뭐래 진짜. 내가 알아볼게.”

짐은 열렬하게 환한 미소를 지어 보였고 그의 어깨를 토닥거렸다. “고마워, 본즈!”

어쩌면 그는 그렇게 놀라지 말았어야 했는지도 모른다. 짐은 그가 하는 모든 일에 최대치의 노력과 백 퍼센트의 헌신을 쏟으니까. 맥코이도 그 정도는 알고 있다.

그리고 그들은 완전히 망쳤다. 그들 케이크의 첫 번째 버전은 납작한, 검은...무언가였다.

“이게 이렇게 생긴 게 맞는지 모르겠네,” 짐이 눈 앞의 연기 나는 연탄을 살펴보며 중얼거렸다.

“아닐 거라 생각해,” 맥코이는 벌써 베이킹이 지긋지긋해짐을 느끼며 한숨을 쉬었다. 20세기의 가정주부들이 이걸 쉽게 했었다는 걸 누가 말했든지 간에 그건 심각한, 아주 심각한 거짓말이다. “들어봐 짐, 난 정말로 내 과학 과제를 해야 될 필요가 있고 내 생각에 우리 그냥…”

아랫입술이 수상쩍게 파르르 떨렸지만 짐은 무심하게 행동하려고 애썼다 (그리고 실패했다). “그래 물론,” 그는 가까스로 말했다. “얼른 가. 네 시간을 낭비하고 싶지 않아.”

그리고 이거? 이건 진짜 맥코이를 괴롭히려는 게 분명했다.

그는 눈을 굴리고는 욱신거리는 관자놀이를 문질렀다. “망할 맙소사. 좋아, 좋아. 한 번만 더 해보자.” 그는 투덜거렸다.

짐이 활짝 웃었다. “끝내준다!”

물론 두 번째 시도 동안 짐은 모든 것에 더더욱 헌신했고(누군가는 이걸 집착이라고 부를 수도 있을 것이다) 더더욱 노력을 쏟아 부었다. 맥코이는 자신이 남기로 결정하길 잘했다고( _결정한_ 것이다, 알겠는가? 설득 당한 것이 아니라) 비밀스럽게 생각했다ㅡ왜냐하면 과열된 열의 때문에 짐은 평소보다도 훨씬 더 부주의하고 사고를 일으키기 쉬웠기 때문이다. 짐이 세 번째로 제 손가락을 다칠뻔한 후, 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 그에게서 칼을 빼앗아 직접 재료들을 자르기 시작했다.

“널 다시 병원에 데려가진 않을 거야,” 그는 중얼거리듯 툴툴거렸다. “오늘 만큼은.”

미소를 짓는 걸로 보아, 짐은 어쨌든 그걸 들은 모양이었다.

물론 그게 짐의 참견을 멈추지는 못했다. “그만! 본즈, 기다려! 초콜릿이 너무 지나치잖아.”

“너한테 지나친 초콜릿이라는 게 존재하기는 해?” 그가 회의적으로 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “내가 지금 Mr. _‘_ _네, 제 트리플-초코-쇼킹 아이스크림에는 엑스트라 초콜릿을 꼭 얹어주세요_ ’랑 대화하고 있는 게 맞나?”

짐은 망설였다ㅡ’제대로 만들기’와 ‘인류 역사상 가장 달콤한 케이크 창조하기’ 사이에서 분열된 게 명백했다. “뭐…맞아,” 그는 마침내 대답했다. 그는 맥코이의 손에 들린 갈색 파우더에 아쉬운 시선을 던졌다. “하지만 다른 사람들도 이걸 먹어야 하잖아, 그치? 그리고 그들은 이걸 좋아해야만 하고. 난 그냥…이걸 망치고 싶지 않아.”

그의 목소리에서 무언가가, 불안정하고 상처받기 쉬운 무언가가 그가 정말로 의미하는 게 뭔지를 분명하게 말해줬다.

 _내가 이걸 망치면 그들은 날 싫어하게 될 거야_.

그리고 맥코이의 마음 속 깊은 어딘가에서, 도대체 어떻게, 언제부터, _왜_ 짐이 그런 식으로 생각하기 시작했는지 궁금해졌다.

“알았어,” 마침내 그는 대답했다. 목소리는 자신이 의도한 것보다도 훨씬 부드럽게 들렸다. “우린 이걸 제대로 만들 거야. 그 새끼들이 먹어본 것 중에 가장 젠장 맞게 훌륭한 케이크가 될 거야.”

그리고 짐이 그에게 보내는 눈부시게 환한 미소는 절대로 자신을 따뜻하고 몽롱하게 만들지 않았다. 절대로.

 

**_Day 22_ **

그들은 케이크를 망치지 않았다. 사실, 그건 정말로 외계언어학 클럽이 여태까지 본 것 중 가장 훌륭한 망할 케이크였다. 지나치지 않은 초콜릿, 지나치지 않은 레몬. 케이크는 그냥 완벽 그 자체였다. 우후라조차도 그들의 노력에 감명 받은 것 같았다ㅡ그들은 여전히 그녀의 이름을 얻어내지 못했다.

 

**_Day 23_ **

그는 두통이 있었다. 정말 나쁜 걸로. 하이포스프레이조차 그 마법을 부릴 수 없는 걸로. 짐이 수업을 끝낸 후 그의 방안을 깡충깡충 뛰어다니며, 하고 많은 이름 중에 _버지니아_ 라는 아가씨와 밤을 보내기로 했다고 시끄럽게 떠들고 있는 것도 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 맥코이는 코웃음 치려 했지만, 그게 그의 머리를 더 아프게 만들어서 그는 베개에 대고 신음 소리를 냈다.

짐이 마침내 그의 새로운 섹스 판타지들에 대해 재잘거리기를 멈췄다. “본즈, 괜찮아?”

맥코이는 눈을 굴렸지만, 그것도 똑같이 고통스러웠다. “저리가.”

“너 아파?” 짐이 그에게 몸을 숙였고 맥코이는 눈을 감았다. 그는 짐의 눈에서 걱정을 보고 싶지 않았다. 그는 걱정이 _필요 없다_. “넌 의사잖아! 어떻게 아플 수가 있어?” 생각해보니까, 맥코이는 덜 떨어진 놈도 필요 없다.

“저리. 가. 당장.” 그는 여전히 눈을 뜨지 않았다.

짐은 사려 깊게도 뒤로 물러났다. “뭐 필요한 거 있어?”

“네가 좀 닥치는 거,” 그는 끙 소리를 냈다.

“알았어…하지만…있지…나한테 전화해? 만약 네가 필요한 게 있다면?”

맥코이는 문이 닫히는 걸 들었고 다시 한 번 눈을 굴리고 싶은 욕구가 일었다. 자신이 짐에게 뭔가를 부탁할 일이 생기기나 하겠는가.

 

**_Day 24_ **

짐의 오늘 마지막 수업은 _전술 분석_ 이었다ㅡ맥코이는 젠장 맞게 훌륭한 이유로 그 수업을 선택하지 않았었다. 그건 수많은 짜증나는 쓸데없는 말과 불필요한 토론, 그럼에도 쉬운 답은 절대로 없는 수업들 중 하나였다. 정말로 감사합니다만, 그는 그의 명확한 사실들과 접시에 놓인 벌칸의 간 조각을 더 선호한다.

그 수업 이후 짐이 나타나지 않은 것에 그는 사실 그렇게 놀라지 않았다. 분명 많은 열띤 대화들이 진행 중일 것이고, 짐은 말 그대로 모든 것에 의견을 갖고 있는 사람들 중 하나이다.

저녁 식사 후에도 짐이 여전히 나타나지 않았을 때, 그는 사실 평화롭고 고요한 저녁 시간이 기쁘다고 스스로에게 말했다. 짐이 그의 주변에 존재한 이후로 그는 책을 읽거나 방을 청소하는 것 같은, 절망적으로 해야 할 필요가 있는 것들을 할 시간이 없었다. 결국에는 그러나, 그는 어떤 것도 하지 않았다.

그가 마침내 노크 소리를 들었을 때는 거의 자정에 가까웠다. 그가 내내 시계만 쳐다보고 있었다거나 한 건 아니고.

“야 임마, 누군가는 잠을 자려고 노력하고 있…” 짐의 모습이 눈에 들어오자 그의 말은 입술 위에서 죽었다. 그의 한쪽 눈은 퉁퉁 부어서 거의 뜨지도 못했고 입술엔 피가 흐르고 있었다. 가장 좋지 않은 것은 그의 얼굴에 드러난 표정이었다. 그의 눈은 어두웠으며 그는 피곤하고, 패배하고, 완벽하게 비참해 보였다.

“무슨 일이야?” 그는 날카롭게 물었다.

짐은 고개를 저었다. 그는 아랫입술을 핥더니 통증에 움찔했다. “아무것도 아냐.” 그의 목소리는 거칠었다. “난 그냥…여기 얼음 주머니 같은 거 있어?”

“아무것도 아니라고?” 맥코이가 그를 안으로 끌어당기며 으르렁거렸다. “그래 그러시겠지, 내 눈에도 정말 아무 것도 아닌 것처럼 보인다.”

자신이 손을 올렸을 때 짐이 거의 알아채지 못할 만큼 몸을 움츠리자 맥코이는 위가 꽉 조이는 것을 느꼈다. 조심스럽게 그는 짐의 부어있는 눈 주변을 만져보면서, 얼마나 심각한지 판단하려 했다.

“앉아,” 그는 명령했다. “다른 데 어디 아픈 곳 있어? 갈비뼈? 복부?”

짐은 고집스레 고개를 저었지만, 맥코이는 확실히 하기 위해 어쨌든 다 검사했다. “있지, 난 계속 ‘ _얼굴은 안돼’_ 하고 말했거든?” 짐이 결국에는 입을 열었고ㅡ무심하게 말하려 애썼지만 초라하게 실패했다. “하지만 그들은 내가 이렇게 예쁜걸 견딜 수가 없었던 게 분명하더라고. 그게 그들을 너무 흥분시키고 신경 쓰이게 했던 모양이지.”

맥코이는 묻고 싶었다, 그는 화를 내고 싶었다ㅡ짐이 진실을 뱉어낼 때까지. 그러나 그는 이것이, 이 잘난체하는 발언과 허풍이 그가 들을 수 있는 전부라는 것을 알고 있다. 따라서 그는 다시 묻지 않았고 짐은 설명하지 않았다.

그러나 짐은 자신이 그를 보살피게 허락했고, 적어도 그건 의미가 있다.

 

**_Day 25_ **

“우리 아빠에 대해 알아?” 짐의 목소리는 주변 소음에 거의 들리지도 않을 만큼 조용했고, 그가 그 질문을 받아들이는 데에는 시간이 걸렸다. 그리고는, 그는 자신이 제대로 이해한 것인지 확신할 수 없었다.

“응,” 맥코이는 조심스럽게 대답했고ㅡ자신이 방금 어떤 질문을 확인시켜준 것인지도 잘 알 수 없었다. _응, 난 네 아빠가 누군지 알아? 응, 난 그가 죽었다는 걸 알아? 응, 난 그가 영웅이라는 걸 알아? 응, 난 모든 사람들과 그들의 애완견까지도 그와 너를 비교한다는 걸 알아? 응, 난 네가 그걸 싫어한다는 걸 알아?_

짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래.” 어깨의 긴장한 선이 살짝 풀어졌고, 짐은 거의 안도한 것처럼 보였다. 맥코이는 그를 곁눈질하면서…뭔가를…찾으려고 애썼다.

지금 짐은 조금 어수선하게, 사납고 다루기 힘들게 보였다. 그의 왼쪽 눈은 검청색에서 보라색으로 바뀌고 있었고 뺨은 멍들어있었다. 그는 가죽 자켓이 마치 쉴드인 것처럼 입고 있었다. 그는 저녁 내내 안절부절못했고, 그리고 너무 많이, 너무 빨리 술을 마셨다. 어쩌면 이건 어제 일 때문인지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 이건 죽은 영웅인 그의 아버지 때문인지도 몰랐다. 어쩌면 이건 그 둘 다일지도 모른다.

짐이 바텐더에게 손짓했다. “한 잔씩 더 줄 수 있어요?” 그는 손가락으로 카운터를 두드리며 물었다. 맥코이의 귀에 그의 말은 이렇게 들렸다: “마시고 죽자.”

“괜찮아?” 무의미한 질문이었지만, 어쨌든 그는 물었다.

짐은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “그건 너한테 달려있지. 내 망할 엉덩이를 기숙사까지 옮겨줄 거야?”

맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬고는 눈을 굴렸다. “내가 그럴 거라는걸 알잖아.”

짐은 미소 지었다. 그의 멍든 얼굴에서 그건 희미하고 상처받기 쉬워 보였지만, 그래도 진짜 미소였다. “그럼 난 괜찮아.”

그리고 그건 그 어떤 것보다도 좋은 대답이었다.

 

**_Day 26_ **

흘깃 본 시계가 자정이 지났음을 말해줬고, 맥코이는 계속 이대로 둘 순 없다고 결심했다.

“얼른, 이제 충분해,” 그는 짐에게 말했다. 짐은 그를 향해 천천히 눈을 깜빡였고, 그 모든 불안정한 에너지는 진작에 다 사라져서, 고개를 끄덕였다. 어째서인지 맥코이는 좀 더 실랑이를 벌일 거라 예상했었지만, 짐은 그저 지쳐 보였고 생각에 잠긴 것 같아서 그건 맥코이를 불안하게 만들었다. 짐은 보통 그런 모습은 갖고 있어선 안 된다.

“그래, 가자.”

그들은 자리에서 일어났고, 짐은 바에 가서 돈을 지불했고, 그리고는 그들은 밖이었다. 차가운 밤공기가 짐이 정신을 차리게 하는 데에 매우 효과적인 것처럼 보였다ㅡ왜냐하면 손 하나가 맥코이의 어깨를 붙들고 더 이상 가지 못하게 막았기 때문이다.

“뭐야?” 그는 딱딱거렸다. 그 밤 내내 그랬던 것보다 더 깨어있는 것처럼 보이는 짐과는 달리, 맥코이는 정말로 피곤했고 하루 종일의 _화학_ 수업이 그를 기다리고 있었다.

“잠깐만 기다려 봐, 알았지?”

맥코이가 대답도 하기도 전에 짐은 다시 바 안으로 사라졌다. 맥코이는 낮은 소리로 저주들을 중얼거렸고, 그건 짐이 거의 의식이 없는 빨간 머리를 팔에 껴안고 다시 나타났을 때엔 큰 소리로 튀어나왔다. 맥코이는 _기초 워프 설계_ 수업에서의 얼굴을 알아봤다.

“뭔 짓거리야?” 그는 으르렁거렸다. “난 네가 _로맨틱한_ 노력을 하는 건 돕지 않을 거야!”

“본즈!” 짐의 목소리는 경악과 즐거움 사이의 어딘가에서 흔들렸다. “어떤 놈들이 그녀한테 수작을 걸려고 하잖아. 난 걔네가 그들이 정의하는 _로맨틱한_ 노력 중의 하나로 그녀를 데려가기 직전에 그녀를 데리고 나왔어. 안 그래, 마리?”

“나 너한테 토할지도 몰라,”가 그녀가 말한 전부였다. 그녀는 짐에게 기대 더 축 늘어졌고, 짐은 이제 그녀를 일으켜 세우는 게 점점 더 힘들어 보였다.

맥코이는 여전히 투덜거렸지만, 마리의 다른 팔을 자신의 어깨에 걸치는 걸 도왔다.

 

**_Day 27_ **

맥코이는 _화학_ 수업의 중간 쉬는 시간에, 함께 수업을 듣는 생도 두 명과 점심을 먹고 있었다ㅡ그들이 그가 정말 알고 싶지도 않은 얼간이 무리라는 걸 깨달았을 때. 뭐, 물론 그들은 얼간이일수밖에…생도들 중 대부분이 그보다 적어도 대여섯 살이 어렸고, 맥코이는 그저 그들이 빠른 시일 내에 뇌세포가 좀 더 자라기를 희망할 뿐이다.

“그나저나, 어제 그 걸레 커크가 마리를 데려가는걸 피터가 봤대,” 그들이 쟁반을 들고 모두 자리에 앉자 칼린트가 뜬금없이 말을 시작했다. 맥코이는 마시던 물을 뿜을 뻔 했지만, 칼린트는 알아채지 못했다.

“걔가 아직도 등록되어 있다는 걸 믿을 수가 없다,” 루터가 불평했다. “걘 그 예쁜 얼굴 말곤 아무것도 아니라고.”

“그러니까아아아,” 칼린트가 말을 껌처럼 질질 끌며 의자에 등을 기댔다. “그게 걔가 여기 있는 유일한 이유인 게 당연하잖아.”

맥코이는 자기가 들은 걸 믿을 수가 없었다. 그는 정말로, _정말로_ 칼린트가 그가 생각하는 걸 암시한 게 아니길 바랐다. “미안한데 뭐라고? 그건 대체 무슨 뜻으로 하는 말이야?” 그는 물었고, 그의 목소리에서 분노를 조절하려고 최선을 다했다.

칼린트는 그의 매서운 눈초리에 어쩐지 놀란 것처럼 그를 바라봤다. “뭐, 너도 알잖아…파이크 함장? 그가 커크를 _개인적으로_ 뽑았다고ㅡ내가 무슨 생각을 하는지 알겠지. 커크는 나머지 우리들처럼 지원을 할 필요조차 없었어. 걘 그냥 프리 패스를 얻었다고.”

맥코이는 그 말엔 정말로 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그가 지금까지 본 짐의 인생에서 단 하나라도 _프리패스_ 로 묘사될 수나 있으면 말이지. 칼린트와 루트가 어리둥절하게 그를 쳐다봤다.

“이봐, 괜찮아?” 루터가 물었고 맥코이는 이제 충분했다.

“엿이나 먹어,” 그는 고함을 질렀고 그들은 실제로 움찔 했다. “짐은 그의 적성검사 결과가 너희들보다, 너희 둘을 합친 것보다도 높아서 여기 있는 거야, 이 병신들아.” 그는 자리에서 일어났고 그들이 입을 딱 벌린 채 그를 바라보는 걸 무시했다. “그리고 참고로 말해주는 건데, 짐이 마리를 바에서 데려간 건 너희 얼간이들 중 그 누구도 그녀를 이용해먹지 못하게 하기 위해서였어. 그리고 우린 _품위 있는_ 남자라면 누구나 그렇듯이 그저 그녀를 집에 데려다 줬을 뿐이야.”

그가 카페테리아를 떠날 때까지도 그들은 여전히 그를 쳐다보고 있었지만, 그는 신경도 쓰지 않았다.

 

**_Day 28_ **

“좋아, 네가 왜 날 점심에 초대했는지 한번만 더 설명해주면 안돼? 불평하는 게 아니라, 보통 내가 너한테 남부 신사처럼 행동할 수 없느냐고 부탁하면 넌 주먹을 날리잖…”

“그냥 좀 닥치고 먹어, 짐,” 맥코이는 말했지만, 그의 목소리에는 웃음기가 섞여있었다. 짐도 그걸 알아차렸고 맥코이에게 그의 눈부시게 환한 미소를 돌려줬다.

얼마 지나지 않아 짐은 그의 초콜릿 케이크를 흡입하는 것에 완전히 정신이 팔려서, 맥코이가 홀 건너편에 앉아있는 루터와 칼린트를 노려보는 것은 눈치채지 못했다.

 

**_Day 29_ **

“그니까아아아아아아아아아아,” 짐이 패드를 들고 맥코이의 방에 들어서며 말했고 맥코이는 자신의 패드를 내려놨다. 저렇게 시작하는 문장은 절대로 좋은 것일 수가 없고, 그는 정말로 묻고 싶지 않았다.

“뭐야?” 그러나 물론, 그는 그렇게 했다.

“방금 막 마리랑 대화를 나눴는데…그녀를 기억하지, 본즈?”

“당연하지,” 맥코이는 눈을 굴렸다. “그녀가 널 _고마워_ -섹스에 초대하기로 했어?”

짐은 진지하게 사색을 하듯 고개를 갸우뚱했다. “아니, 그럼 애초에 내가 그녀를 나 같은 사람들로부터 구해낸 목적을 퇴색시키는 거잖아, 그렇게 생각하지 않아?”

“넌 그들과 같은 게 단 하나도 없어,” 맥코이는 칼린트와 루터를 떠올리며 이를 악물고 말했다.

“어우우우.” 짐은 배짱 있게도 그의 어깨를 토닥거렸고 맥코이는 그를 노려봤다. “그건 참 상냥한 말이다…그럼, 말해봐, 본즈. 네 화학 단짝 중 몇이랑 최근에 점심 먹은 적 있어?” 짐은 지나가는 말로 툭 던졌지만ㅡ그의 손가락은 초조하게 패드의 아무 버튼이나 두들기며 그의 무심함을 배신했다.

“뭐?” 맥코이는 그의 위장이 적어도 일 미터는 떨어지는걸 느꼈다고 맹세한다. “마리가 우리 얘기를 들었대?”

“네 말만. 그녀한테 꽤 인상을 남긴 모양이던데ㅡ네가 마치 정의로운 기사처럼 방을 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다고 하더라.”

“난 정의로운 기사가 아니고 넌 그 개자식들이 묘사한 거랑은 전혀 달라.”

“본즈,” 짐이 갑작스럽게 심각해졌다. “괜찮아.”

“아니!” 그는 큰소리로 외쳤고 분노로 주먹을 말아 쥔 채 벌떡 일어났다. “안 괜찮아,” 그리고 이제 그는 짐에게 손가락질을 하고 있고ㅡ짐은 혼란스러워 보였다. 마치 사람들이 서로를 위해, _그를 위해_ 나서준다는 개념을 이해할 수 없다는 것처럼. “그들은 너에 대해 그 빌어먹을 것들을 말할 권리가 없어. 그건 사실이 아니야.”

“하지만 그들은 네 친구들이잖아, 본즈.”

“뭐? 대체 어느 우주에서 내가 너에 대해 쓰레기들만 지껄이는 그 얼간이들이랑 친구가 되고 싶대?”

“하지만ㅡ”

“하지만은 없어! 그리고 당장 앉기나 해; 항성간 지도 제작 과제가 내일까지 아냐? 시작은 했어? 믿기지가 않는다, 그래도 어차피 네가 에이스를 차지하겠지, 그냥 밤에 과제하는 동안 날 깨우지나 마, 알았어?”

짐은 잠깐 동안 망설였다. “알았어.”

 

**_Day 30_ **

“여어 본즈, 왜 이렇게 오래 걸려? 지난번에 네가 약속했던 스트리퍼와 맥주의 밤 기억하ㅡ…” 짐은 말을 끊고는 문간에 멈춰 섰다. “음…지금 좀 곤란해?” 그는 뒤늦게 물었고, 그건 사과보다는 호기심처럼 들렸다.

본즈는 ‘ _아니_ ’라는 뜻에서 고개를 젓고는 계속해서 방을 왔다갔다했다. 그는 한 손에 커뮤니케이터를 들고 있었다; 다른 손은 주먹을 말아 쥐고 있었다. 그는 꼭 셔틀 안에 앉아있을 때와 똑같이 신경이 날카로웠고 메스꺼움을 느꼈다. 조셀린은 이제 그에게 한 시간 반째 이야기를 하고 있었고, 질문과 질문을 너무 빨리 연달아 쏘아대서 그의 머리는 빙빙 돌기 시작했다.

“들어봐…” 그는 시도했다. “조셀린.” 그는 한숨을 내쉬고는 손가락으로 머리를 쓸어 넘겼다. 그리고는 돌아섰다. “잠깐만, 난 그게 아니…”

아무런 소용도 없다.

이건 좀 슬프고 온갖 종류의 아이러니였다ㅡ왜냐하면 그건 한 때 그가 그녀에 대해 사랑하는 것들 중 하나였기 때문이다. 그녀의 맹렬함, 그녀의 기질, 그녀의 신랄한 혀, 그녀가 사람들과 입씨름에서 이기는 방식. 이제 그건 그녀가 그에게서 모든 것을 빼앗아갔다는 사실 외에도, 그가 가장 증오하는 것들의 일부가 되었다. 그녀는 그가 말할 공간을 절대로 주지 않고, 생각을 할 수 있게, 일을 바로잡을 수 있게 혼자 놔두지를 않는다.

“본즈…” 짐은 이상하리만큼 부드러운 목소리로 말했고 맥코이는 그를 쳐다보지 않을 수 없었다. “원한다면 난 밖에서 기다려도 괜찮…?”

“아니. 짐, 아냐.” 그는 고개를 젓고는 심호흡을 했다.

“뭐 하는 거야?” 조셀린이 분개한 목소리로 물었다. “ _아직도_ 일하는 중이야?”

“난 일하…”

“뭣 하러 물어보는 고생을 했을까? 당연히 일하고 있으시겠지. 세상에, 레너드. 적어도 네가 누구랑 이야기를 할 땐 네 환자들한테 밖에 나가서 기다리라고 해. 정말이지.”

그리고 이게 일종의 결정타였다ㅡ그녀가 여전히 그를 삶도 사회적 접촉도 없이 강박관념을 가진 일 중독자라고 생각한다는 사실 말고, 맥주와 스트리퍼와 _짐_ 보다 그녀 자신이 그에게 더 중요하다고 여긴다는 사실이. (특별히 저 순서대로 중요하다는 건 아니지만.) 왜냐하면 그녀는 그렇지 않으니까.

“들어봐, 난 정말로 지금 통화할 수가 없어,” 그는 분노와 만족감과 평정을 동시에 느끼면서 으르렁거리듯 말했다. “다시 전화 할게. 그리고 짐은 내 환자가 아니야, 그는 내 친구야,” 그는 마지막 부분을 강조하며 덧붙였다.

“친구,” 그녀는 그가 클링온을 말한다는 듯이 천천히 따라 했다. “그리고 그게 무슨 의미여야 하는데? 당신 지금 제정신이야?”

그도 그 망할걸 알면 다행이게. 그의 뇌는 뭐랄까, 얼어붙은 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그는 그게 어느새 그렇게 바뀐 것 조차도 깨닫지 못하고 있었다. 그리고 심지어 지금도 그는, 짐이 언제부터 ‘ _내 음식을 훔치는 짜증나는 녀석_ ’에서 ‘ _친구_ ’가 된 것인지 정확한 순간이나 날짜를 집어낼 수 없었다. 그가 알고 있는 거라고는, 여기까지 오는 어느 시점에선가 그는 짐의 동행에 너무 익숙해져서, 짐이 그곳에 없을 때면 거의 뭔가를 잃은 것처럼 느낀다는 것뿐이다.

“그래,” 그는 여전히 짐을 보지 않은 채 대답했다 “그래, 난 제정신이야. 그는 내 친구고, 그와 난 이제 스트리퍼와 맥주를 위해 나갈 거야. 끝내주는 저녁을 보낼 거라고.” 그는 그녀에게 대답할 기회도 주지 않고 통신을 끊어버렸고 젠장, 그건 기분 좋았다. 그는 희미한 반쪽 짜리 미소가 어색하게 그의 입 구석에 걸리는 것을 느꼈다. “그…” 그는 헛기침을 했다. “스트리퍼랑 맥주가 어쨌다고?” 아무런 대답이 없자 그는 돌아섰다. “짐?” 그는 물었다.

짐은 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 그는 무서우리만치 조용했고, 그건 어쩐지 어색하고 평소답지 않은 것 이상이었다ㅡ왜냐하면 짐은 그가 조용할 때 조차도 조용한 게 아니기 때문이다. 대개 그는 끊임없이 움직이고 있고 언제나 허밍이라든지, 깡충깡충 뛰어다닌다든지, 손가락을 톡톡 두드린다든지 하는 작은 것들을 멈추지 않는다. 지금만 제외하고.

“짐? 뭐야?” 맥코이는 다시 한 번 말했고, 이제 약간의 불편함을 느끼기 시작했다. 그가 뭘 잘못 말했었나?

“아냐, 아무것도.” 짐은 꼭 혼수상태에서 깨어난 것처럼 보였고, 그리고는 고개를 흔들었다. 갑자기 그는 맥코이를 향해 활짝 웃었고, 그건 아주 환하고 따뜻하고 행복하고ㅡ그리고 맥코이는 부드럽고 몽롱한 무언가가 그의 안에 퍼지는 걸 느꼈다.

짐은 자리에서 일어나 스트레칭을 했다. 그는 맥코이의 옆을 지나가며 어깨를 토닥거렸고 만약 그의 손이 좀 지나치게 오래 머물렀다면…뭐, 맥코이는 그에 대해선 아무 말 하지 않기를 선택할 것이다. “정말 아무것도 아냐. 가자.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**_Day 31_ **

어떤 날들은 그냥 일수가 사납다. 예를 들어, 오늘.

그의 8시간 교대근무시간은 예상치 못하게 열세시간 근무가 되어버렸다. 엔지니어링에서의 사고가 어마어마한 연기와 공황 상태와 많은 부상당한 생도들을 초래했다. 어떤 것도 그렇게 심각하지는 않았고 대개 연기 흡입, 멍, 골절, 머리의 미세한 상처들뿐이었지만, 그저 그 수가 너무 많아서 모두를 돌보는 데에는 셀 수 없는 의료 스태프들이 전부 몇 시간을 매달려야 했다.

맥코이는 2개의 저녁 수업을 놓쳤고 점심과 저녁도 건너뛰었지만, 어쩔 수 없었다. 그는 하루 종일 아주 많은 욕설을 내뱉었지만, 자신이 그의 마지막 환자를 보살필 때까지 여길 떠날 수 없다는 걸 마음속 깊은 곳에서부터 알고 있었다ㅡ그에게 선택권이 있다고 할지라도. 그는 그냥 그럴 수 없는 사람이다.

그가 기숙사 건물에 도착했을 때는 거의 밤 10시였고, 굶주림과 기진맥진 한 것 중 뭐가 더 고통스러운지 결정할 수가 없었다. 당장은 잠과 음식 모두 놀라우리만큼 매력적으로 들렸다.

방문에 다다랐을 때, 그러나, 그의 걸음이 딱 멈춰 서버렸다.

짐이 그의 기숙사 앞 땅바닥에 앉아있었다. 그는 눈을 감고 있었고, 고개는 부자연스럽고 고통스러워 보이는 각도로 문틀에 기대어져 있었다. 이게 무슨…?! 맥코이의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. 오 빌어먹을…젠장.

“짐.” 그는 짐의 앞에 쭈그려 앉아 어깨에 부드럽게 손을 얹었다. “짐, 일어나.” 불가능하리만치 긴 속눈썹이 파르르 떨렸고 짐이 조그맣게 피곤한 소리를 냈다.

“…본즈?”

“대체 왜 망할 땅바닥에 앉아 있는 거야?” 그는 정말로 미안했고, 진심으로 미안한 건 어째서인지 항상 심술궂고 짜증스러운 목소리로 번역됐다.

“허.” 짐은 깜짝 놀랐고, 자신이 어디에 있는 건지도 모르겠다는 듯이 주변을 둘러봤다. 꼬맹이는 정말로 잠이 더 필요했다. 그는 당혹스러워 보였다. “난…우리 만나기로 하지 않았었어? 난 그렇게 생각했었는데. 난 널 기다리려고 했는데, 그러다 좀 피곤했나 봐, 내 생각엔.” 그는 미안해하는 목소리로 말했다ㅡ마치 그들의 저녁과 숙제 약속에 대해 완전히 까먹은 사람은 그라는 듯이.

만약 가능할 수나 있다면, 맥코이의 기분은 이제 더 끔찍해졌다. “어째서 안에서 기다리지 않은 거야?” 그는 생각 없이 빽 내질렀다.

“왜냐하면…난 네 보안코드가 없으니까?”

그건 사실이다. 그러나 여전히 그건 예상 밖이었다. 그리고는 곧 자신이 왜 이렇게 놀랐는지 알 수 없었다. 당연히 짐은 그의 보안코드를 모르겠지, 그가 한번도 말해준 적 없으니까.

“근데 괜찮아. 어차피 내 방엔 갈 수 없었거든,” 짐이 시인했다. “스티브가 그 파티를 또 주최했고 날 쫓아냈어.” 그는 눈을 문지르며 하품을 했다.

“엔지니어링에서 사고가 있었어,” 맥코이는 자신이 말하는 것을 들었다. “병원에 붙들려있느라 완전히 잊어버렸어.” 그건 그가 할 수 있는 사과에 가장 가까운 것이었다.

짐은 걱정스럽게 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “다들 괜찮아?”

“걱정하지마, 그냥 사소한 부상이야. 다만 환자 수가 좀 많을 뿐이지. 우리가 상황을 통제하고 있어.”

짐의 눈이 뜻밖에도 부드럽게 변했다. “너 피곤하겠다.”

마치 이 상황에서 _그게_ 문제라는 듯이. 짐이 그가 머물 수 있는 겨우 두 장소에서 모두 내쫓겼다는 사실이 아니라.

“그래 뭐, 너도 그렇게 상쾌해 보이지는 않아,” 맥코이는 응답했다. 그는 일어섰고 짐에게 손을 내밀었다. “우리 공부는 건너뛰고, 피자나 주문한 다음 카우치에서 그대로 잠드는 건 어때?”

짐이 활짝 웃었다. “내가 하루 종일 들은 것 중 가장 좋은 생각이다!”

그리고 맥코이는 어떤 날들은 그렇게 일수가 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다ㅡ하루가 어떻게 시작했든 간에.

 

**_Day 32_ **

맥코이는 자신이 왜 이러는 지 알 수 없었다, 뭐, 사실 알긴 아는데, 하지만…자신이 진심일리가 없는 것이다, 그렇지 않은가? 자신이 꼬맹이를 책임져야 한다거나, 그가 머물 수 있는 장소를 제공해야만 하는 것도 아니고 말이다. 그리고 자신은 지난 밤에 대해 아무런 죄책감도 느끼지 않는다, 그렇지 않다. 이건 아마도 그저 그가 늙고 감성적인 바보이고, 아마도 누군가가 그의 뇌기능을 합선시키거나 어떤 자애로운 외계인이 그의 몸을 차지했고, 그래서 그는 한 번도 되어본 적 없었던 보이 스카우트처럼 여전히 세 가지 좋은 일을 해야만 하는 것인지도 모른다.

어쨌거나 짐 커크는 그의 기숙사에 있고, 맞은편에 앉아서 새로운 종족과의 첫 접촉에 대한 가이드라인들을 읽고 있다ㅡ그리고 맥코이는 입을 열었고 제 때에 자신을 멈출 수가 없었다.

“내 보안코드는 74219알파3이야.”

“미안한데, 뭐라고?” 짐은 어리둥절해 보였고 맥코이는 가장 가까운 벽에 자신의 머리를 내려치고 싶었다. 이건 정말로 나쁜 생각이었다.

“코드. 내 기숙사,” 대신에 그는 말했다.

“나한테 네 기숙사 코드를 주는 거야?” 짐은 여전히 당혹스러워 보였다.

“너 귀머거리니?”

“넌 _너_ 니?”

맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “일리 있는 말이야.”

침묵이 그들 사이에 내려 앉았다. 짐이 입을 열었다. “그니까, 74219알파3이라고?”

“네 기억력은 정말 믿기지가 않는다.” 맥코이가 눈을 굴렸다.

짐은 그저 환한 미소를 지었고, 다시 패드를 읽기 시작했다.

시간이 지난 후 맥코이가 그의 마지막 환자 서류작업에 몰두하고 있을 때, 그는 짐이 조그맣게 “고마워”라고 말하는 것을 들었다. 스스로의 의지와는 반하게, 맥코이는 미소를 지을 수밖에 없었다.

 

**_Day 33_ **

문제는, 짐이 보안 코드를 갖고 있다는 것은 그가 아무 때나 맥코이에게 걸어 들어올 수 있다는 것이었다. 그는 이걸 생각했었어야만 했지만, 짐 커크에 대해서라면 맥코이는 도무지 제대로 된 생각을 할 수가 없다. 분명 짐의 “앞뒤 안 가리고 뛰어들기” 태도가 그에게도 전염된 모양이다.

따라서 맥코이는 그의 침대에 누워, 눈을 감은 채 베토벤의 9번 교향곡에 사로잡혀있었고(아무도 이런 음악을 더 이상 만들지 않는다) 그의 매트리스가 한쪽으로 살짝 꺼질 때에서야 짐이 왔다는 걸 알아차렸다.

그는 늙은이를 위한 촌스러운 음악에 대해 은근히 헐뜯는 발언을 예상했지만, 대신에 짐은 침묵을 지켰고, 어떻게 했는지 맥코이의 주변에서 교묘하게 움직여 침대 머리맡에 등을 기댔다.

 

**_Day 34_ **

“배고파.”

맥코이는 징징거리는 목소리에 굳이 대답하지 않았다. 그는 의사지, 보모가 아니다.

“보오오오오오오오오오오온즈.”

맥코이는 눈을 두 번 깜빡였고, 그제서야 짐이 그의 옆구리를 정말로 쿡쿡 찌르고 있음을 알아차렸다. 그는 짜증스럽게 끙 소리를 냈다. “뭐야?”

“배고프다고!”

맥코이는 믿을 수 없다는 눈으로 다 자란 남자를 쳐다보며 그가 _지금 당장_ 성숙해지기를 기도했다. 그게 빠른 시일 내에 일어날 것 같지 않다는 걸 깨닫자, 그는 한숨을 내쉬고는 부엌을 가리켰다. “냉장고에 요거트 남은 게 좀 있을 거야.”

맥코이가 으르렁거리기도 전에 짐은 그를 향해 활짝 웃었고, 부엌으로 향했다.

 

**_Day 35_ **

짐은 심지어 인사조차도 없이 곧장 작은 부엌으로 성큼성큼 들어갔고, 냉장고로 몸을 숙이고는 요거트를 집어 들었다. 그리고는 맥코이의 카우치에 털썩 주저앉았다.

“뭐, 오늘은 별일 없었어?” 그는 입 안 한 가득 맥코이의 음식을 담고 물었다.

 

**_Day 36_ **

_하나, 둘, 셋_ , 맥코이는 짐이 그의 기숙사에 들어오자마자 머릿속으로 숫자를 셌다. _넷, 다섯_ ㅡ

“본즈!”

그는 패드에서 고개를 들었다. “뭐야?”

“내 요거트 어디 있어?”

맥코이는 심호흡을 하고 의자에 등을 기댔다. “오, 네 말은 _내_ 요거트 말이지? 네가 지난 이틀 동안 다 먹어버려서 난 하나도 못 먹은 그거?”

짐은 마른침을 꿀꺽 삼켰고 적어도 반쯤 부끄러워할 체면은 있었다. 물론 나머지 반은 철판을 깔았고. “응,” 그는 이번에도 카우치에 털썩 주저앉으며 대답했다. “언제 더 사다 놓을 거야?”

“언제 더 사다 놓…” 맥코이는 그저 빤히 쳐다볼 수밖에 없었고, 그리고는 폭발했다. “ _젠장 제기랄_ , 짐! 난 의사지, 네 엄마가 아니야!”

짐이 몸을 움찔했고, 찰나의 순간 맥코이는 그의 눈빛에서 어떤 오래된 상처를 볼 수 있었고 _끝내주네_ , 이제 그는 개자식이 된 기분이다.

짐은 헛기침을 하며 몸을 똑바로 세웠고, 그 순간은 그렇게 빠르게 사라졌다. “미안,” 그리고는 자리를 뜨는 것에 양해를 구했다.

잠깐 동안 맥코이는 그대로 앉아서, 어떻게 상황을 망친 것이 자신일 수가 있는 건지 고민했다. 그에겐 합당한 권리가 있단 말이다, 젠장 맞을! 하지만 짐이 바로 이렇다ㅡ뼛속까지 자신을 뒤흔든다.

맥코이는 전부 계획을 해두었었다ㅡ비참함과 알코올로 아카데미를 버티기. 그리고는 짐 _행복함이-곧-행운으로_ 커크가 맥코이의 조심스럽게 깔린 계획들은 신경도 쓰지 않은 채 그의 삶에 걸어 들어왔다ㅡ그 계획들 대신에 그가 술에서 깨게 만들고, 자신이 정말로 새로운 것들을 배우기를, 그의 전공을 더 발전시키기를 _원하게_ 만들었다.

그리고 이제 맥코이는 어떻게 해서인지 꼬맹이를 상처 줘버렸다. 그는 한숨을 내쉬며 자리에서 일어났다. 요거트를 사러 갈 시간이다.

 

**_Day 37_ **

샤워를 막 끝냈을 때 맥코이는 짐이 그의 기숙사에 들어오는 소리를 들었다. 그는 안도감에 한숨을 내쉬었고 대체 언제부터 자신이 짐과 함께하는 시간을 실제로 고대하기 시작했는지 다시 한 번 고민했다. 그는 노망이 들어가는 게 분명했다.

“어이, 본즈!” 그가 수건으로 머리를 말리며 화장실에서 나오자 짐이 그를 향해 미소 지었다. “내가 뭘 가져왔는지 봐봐!”

맥코이는 고개를 들었고 의아함에 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “그게 뭔데?”

“젤로!” 짐은 세 살짜리라도 알 거라는 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다보고는 냉장고의 문을 열었다. “오, 요거트 갖다 놨네!”

“어...응ㅡ” 그는 적당한 말을 찾으려 애썼지만, 그럴 필요가 없었던 모양이다.

“좋다,”가 짐이 말한 전부였고, 그는 젤로를 안쪽에 집어넣으며 미소를 지었다. 그리고는 몸을 일으켜 맥코이에게 하얀 이가 다 드러나게 웃었다. “빨간 젤로는 먹지마, 알았지? 그건 내가 좋아하는 거고 네 것으로는 초록색을 사왔어.” 짐이 그에게 초록색 젤로를 내밀었고, 기대감에 차 기다렸다.

“알았어,” 맥코이는 어리벙벙하게 대답했고, 젤로를 받아 들고는, 그들은 카우치에 나란히 앉아서 그걸 먹었다.

 

**_Day 38_ **

“뭘 하다 온 거야?” 맥코이는 짐이 그의 기숙사에 들어오자마자 물었고, 그가 카우치에 앉아 있는 자신의 옆에 그대로 쓰러지게 내버려뒀다.

“허?”

“너 냄새 장난 아니라고. 그리고 내 카우치를 온통 젖게 만들고 있잖아!”

“워우, 나도 사랑해.”

“아니, 진심으로,” 맥코이는 짐의 젖은 얼굴에 손가락을 들이댔다, “넌 뼛속까지 흠뻑 젖었고 완전 냄새나.”

“달리기를 하다 왔거든,” 짐이 설명했다ㅡ마치 폭우 속에서 달리기를 하는 게 세상에서 가장 평범한 일이라는 것마냥.

“밖에 비가 억수같이 쏟아지고 있어.”

“근데?” 짐은 그를 바라봤고 맥코이의 문제가 뭔지 정말로 이해하지 못하는 것 같았다.

“가, 가서 샤워해. 네가 폐렴에 걸린걸 치료하고 싶진 않아,” 맥코이가 대답하며 그의 화장실 문을 가리켰다. 짐이 그를 향해 눈을 깜빡였다.

“내가 여기서 샤워할 수 있게 해주는 거야?”

“뭐, 넌 여기 있고 그리고 젖었잖아. 난 잔악 무도한 인간이 아니라고.” 그는 짐을 카우치에서 밀치고는 능글맞게 웃었다. “그냥 뜨거운 물을 다 쓰지만 마.”

짐은 그를 보며 마주 웃었고, 그리고는 화장실로 사라졌다.

 

**_Day 39_ **

“본즈! 내가 찾고 있던 바로 그 사람이네!” 기숙사로 향하는 길에 짐이 끼어들자 맥코이는 그의 책들을 집어 던지고 반대방향으로 달아나려는 충동에 저항했다. 그의 친구의 이런 목소리 톤은 절대로 좋은 징조가 아니다.

“아니,”는 짐의 열광적인 미소에 대한 맥코이의 자연스러운 반응이었다ㅡ그 미소는 맥코이의 퇴짜에도 불구하고 조금도 흔들리지 않았지만. 대신에 짐은 한 팔을 맥코이의 어깨에 걸치고는 그를 기숙사 반대 방향으로 이끌었다. 맥코이는 어째서 자신의 발이 짐의 명령에 복종하기로 결정한 것인지 알 수 없었다.

“짐…안돼…난 하기 싫…” 기숙사에서 점점 멀어지며 맥코이는 여전히 옆에서 활짝 웃고 있는 친구를 쳐다봤다. 그때서야 그는 발을 멈췄다. “내가 하기 싫어하는 게 정확히 뭔데?”

“오, _이제_ 그걸 물어보기로 결심한 거야?” 짐이 히죽거렸다.

“그냥 대답이나 해!”

“축구!”

“뭐?” 맥코이가 그의 오른쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

“아우, 좀!” 짐이 하늘을 가리켰다. “끝내주는 날이잖아! 완벽한 파란 하늘, 나무에서 속삭이는 부드러운 산들바람,” 이제 그는 양팔을 뻗었고 맥코이는 그가 우스꽝스럽게 보이기 직전이라고 생각했다, “짧은 치마를 입은 아름다운 여자들. 달리 뭘 더 바랄 수 있겠어?”

“평화와 고요함과 네가 철드는 것? 축구는 칼리지에서 충분히 하지 않았어?”

짐은 그게 아주 웃기는 추정이라는 듯이 잠깐 동안 그를 쳐다봤다. “난 칼리지에 발도 들인 적 없어.”

이제 맥코이가 쳐다볼 차례였지만, 그러나 짐이 다시 환하게 웃으며 잔디를 가로질러 달리기 시작했을 때 그의 마음은 곁길로 샜다.

“얼른! 제일 늦게 도착하는 사람이 오늘 밤 맥주 쏘기로 했다고!” 그는 어깨너머로 소리질렀고, 그 모든 실랑이에도 불구하고 맥코이는 짐을 쫓아 달리기 시작했다ㅡ환한 미소로, 태양이 그의 마음을 따뜻하게 채워주는 감각을 즐기면서.

짐이 맞다, 오늘은 끝내주는 날이다.

 

**_Day 40_ **

맥코이가 병원에서의 2교대 후 돌아왔을 때 하늘은 칠흑같이 어두웠다. 그는 기진맥진했으며, 저녁은 건너 뛴 채 침대에 머리부터 떨어져야겠다고 생각할 때 그 냄새를 맡았다. 그는 맛있는 냄새를 따라 부엌 카운터로 향했고, 여전히 김이 나는 접시와 그 옆의 메모를 발견했다.

“넌 의사지, 해골이 아냐. 맛있게 먹고 난 기다리지 마, 셰릴이 나보고 그녀의 _공부를_ 도와달라고 했거든!” 그건 짐의 필체였고 맥코이는 그의 뱃속에서 이상한 기분을 느꼈다ㅡ레플리케이터가 형성한 분자들 대신에 직접 만든 음식을 받을 만큼 자신이 어딘가에 속해있다는, 누군가에게 그만큼 중요한 사람이라는 기분. 그는 지금까지 자신이 그 기분을 이토록 그리워했는지도 알지 못했다.

그는 자리에 앉았고 접시를 앞으로 당겼다. 그건 맥과 치즈였고 가장자리가 살짝 탔지만, 상관없었다. 중요한 건 짐이 그를 위해 직접 요리를 했다는 것이다ㅡ맥코이가 짐에 대해 가장 먼저 배운 것 중 하나는 짐이 레플리케이터가 프로그램에 없는 뭔가를 만들도록 설득하는 데에 아주 훌륭한 기술을 갖고 있다는 것과, 레플리케이터를 쓸 수 없을 때면 제대로 된 음식을 먹기보단 그의 소중한 빨간 젤로나 집어먹는 게 전부라는 것이다.

그러나 맥코이는 홈메이드 음식을 좋아하고 짐은 그걸 알고 있다. 맥코이는 그의 아주 희귀한, 포근한 미소 중 하나를 짓고는 맥을 떠먹기 시작했다.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**_Day 41_ **

그는 자신이 왜 이러는지 알 수 없었다. 좋다, 그는 알고 있다. 그렇다 하더라도, 이건 정말로 말이 되지 않는다. 그는 이렇지 않다. 그는 친절하지 않다. 망할, 아카데미에서 지금까지 그가 만난 대부분의 사람들은 그를 심술궂은 개자식이라고 부르고, 그건 제법 정확한 묘사이다.

그럼에도 그는 지금 부엌에 서서 손에 밀가루로 가득 찬 계량 컵을 들고, 양이 적당한지 계산해보려 애쓰고 있다. 그는 머리로 벽을 내리치고 싶은 유혹에 휩싸였다ㅡ왜냐하면 이거? 이건 정말 멍청한 생각이기 때문이다. 그는 베이킹을 하지 않는다. 그는 이러고 있을 시간조차도 없다ㅡ두 시간 후부터 병원 근무고, 이틀 후가 마감인 전쟁 포로 취급 가이드라인에 대한 에세이는 아직 시작도 안 했다.

마침내 반죽을 케이크 팬에 올리면서 그는 이 모든 것에 대해 생각했고, 아무래도 좋다는 결론을 내렸다. 짐은 이 초콜릿-레몬 케이크를 좋아하고, 비록 티를 내고 있지는 않지만 내일 있을 동물학 시험 때문에 내내 걱정스러워하고 있다. 그리고 만약 맥코이가 그의 근심을 잠깐이라도 딴 데로 돌릴 수 있다면, 거기엔 아무런 문제도 없다.

그는 케이크가 구워질 때까지 기다렸다가, 부엌 카운터에 그걸 올려놨고, 잠깐 동안 망설인 다음 그 옆에 사과 하나를 놓고 병원으로 떠났다.

 

**_Day 42_ **

모두가 짐을 안다.

이건 사실 일종의 깨달음 아닌 깨달음이었다ㅡ맥코이는 어째서인지 그걸 언제나 알고 있었으니까. 그들이 캠퍼스를 가로지를 때면, 짐은 사람들과 이쪽저쪽으로 인사하느라 바쁘다ㅡ여자애들은 미소를 지으며 손을 흔들고 남자애들은 “어제 완전 재미있었어, 임마!” 같은 말들을 한다.

짐은 미소를 짓고 고개를 끄덕이고 이미 모두의 이름을 알고 있다. 맥코이는 여전히 대부분의 간호사들을 “간호사”라고, 같은 강의실의 대부분 생도들을 “어이 너”라고 부르는데 말이다.

그래도 여전히, 짐이 붐비는 술집에서 어슬렁거리는 걸 지켜보는 건 어째서인지 이상했다. 그가 모두와 저렇게 쉽게 상호작용하고 대부분의 사람들이 곧장 그에게 빨려 들어가는 것을 보는 건 말이다.

모두가 짐을 알고, 짐은 모두를 안다.

때때로 맥코이는 어째서 짐이 굳이 자신을 신경 써주는지 궁금했다. 그는 그저 지나친 응어리를 가진 심술궂고 늙고-지친 의사일 뿐이다. 그러나 곧 맥코이는 짐이 자신을 발견한 순간 짐의 눈빛이 환해지고, 그가 자신의 옆에 털썩 주저 앉을 때에 짐의 온 몸의 긴장이 풀리는 것을 보았다.

“오늘 진짜 거지같았어,” 짐의 쉽고 가벼운 미소가 걱정스러운 찡그림으로 바뀌며 그는 말했다. “동물학 시험에서 떨어진 것 같아. 그럼 진짜 거지같을 거야. 네 생각엔 내가 떨어진 것 같아?”

“아니, 넌 안 떨어졌어,” 맥코이는 응답했다.

“더 공부했어야 했는데. 그래야 했다는 걸 알아.” 그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “난 동물학에 진짜 거지같단 말이야.”

“짐.”

“응?”

“넌 안 떨어졌어. 난 알아, 됐어?”

짐은 부드러운 미소를 지었고, 묻지도 않고 맥코이의 맥주를 한 모금 마셨다ㅡ그저 그가 그럴 수 있기 때문에ㅡ그리고 맥코이는 짐을 알고 있는 저 모든 사람들…그들이 정말로 짐을 알고 있는 게 아니라는 생각을 하지 않을 수 없었다. 그들은 짐이 초콜릿-레몬 케이크를 좋아한다는 거나 고맙다고 말하는 짐의 방식이 맥코이에게 다음 맥주 한잔을 사는 거라는 것을 알지 못한다. 그들은 짐이 4년 과정을 3년으로 쥐어짜려 애쓰고 있고 그건 미친듯한 공부량이라는 것을 알지 못한다. 그들은 짐이 다른 사람들처럼 자기회의감에 괴로워하며 그걸 오직 맥코이에게만 드러낸다는 것을 알지 못한다. 그러나 적어도 짐은 맥코이의 앞에서만큼은 그러기를 두려워하지 않고, 그것에 맥코이는 정말로 감사한다.

****

**_Day 43_ **

그는 육상 경기장의 조깅 트랙에서 짐을 발견했다. 여태껏 그를 찾아 다녔다거나 한 것은 아니고. 아니, 그는 그저 근처에 있었을 뿐이고 어느 날 그가 만약 급하게 운동을 해야 된다면 아카데미가 뭘 제공할 수 있는지 체크해보기로 결정했을 뿐이다.

그는 연단에 앉아서 태양이 점점 기우는 동안 짐이 트랙을 돌고, 또 도는 것을 지켜봤다. 날은 추워지고 있었고 바람은 더더욱 강해져서 맥코이는 떨기 시작했지만, 따뜻한 곳으로 이동하라고 다리를 설득시킬 수가 없었다.

여기 바깥에는 짐과 그뿐이었다. 다른 누구도 이렇게 혹독한 바람이 불 때 밖에서 시간을 보낼 만큼 멍청하지 않다; 오직 짐과ㅡ그리고 자신 또한 이성을 던져버렸다는 걸 의미하는 어떤 이상한 이유 때문에 맥코이만이 이곳에 있다.

짐이 달리는 것을 지켜보며, 그는 짐조차도 자신이 뭘 하는 건지 알지 못하는 것처럼 보인다고 생각했다. 맥코이는 그가 달리기를 하는 것인지 아니면 무언가로부터 달아나고 있는 것인지 집어낼 수 없었다. 저건 짐이니까, 아마도 둘 모두를 동시에 하려 하는 것일 테다.

또 다른 10분 후에야 마침내 짐이 맥코이가 쳐다보는 것을 발견했고 조깅은 끝났다.

“본즈, 여기서 뭐 하는 거야?” 그는 눈에 들어가려는 땀을 손으로 닦아내려 애쓰면서 물었다. “밖은 완전 얼음장이라고. 너 감기에 걸릴 거야.”

“넌 아니고?” 맥코이가 응답하자 짐은 그의 삐딱한 미소를 지어 보였다.

“아니이이이…더 나쁜 것에도 살아남았지,” 그는 한 손을 휘저으며 말했고, 맥코이의 생각은 그 봉인된 파일들로 흘러가며 거기에 어떤 비밀들이 숨어있을지 다시 한 번 궁금해했다.

“가자, 널 기다리고 있는 뜨거운 샤워를 준비했다고.” 그는 툴툴거리며 자리에서 일어났다. 짐이 그의 어깨에 한 팔을 걸쳤고 맥코이는 코를 찡긋거렸지만, 아무 말 없이 그들은 휘몰아치는 바람에 함께 용감하게 맞섰다.

 

**_Day 44_ **

물론 맥코이가 옳았던 것으로 밝혀졌다. 짐은 동물학 시험을 우수한 성적으로 통과했고, 만약 강사가 “ _아주 훌륭함_ ” 뒤에 느낌표를 좀 더 붙였더라면 짐의 머리는 너무 신나서 터져버렸을 거라고 맥코이는 생각한다.

그 소식을 들었을 때 맥코이는 아무 말도 하지 않았다; 그는 그저 짐의 어깨를 탁 치고는 냉장고에서 젤로를 꺼냈다.

 

**_Day 45_ **

그의 기숙사 문이 열렸고 그는 바이러스학에서의 최신 발견에 대한 보고서에서 고개도 들지 않았다.

“샤워기 좀 쓸게. 오늘 훈련 완전 거지같았어,” 짐이 어깨너머로 외쳤고 맥코이는 그저 건성으로 손을 저었다. 지금쯤 그는 이런 것에 익숙했지만, 어째서 짐이 자기 기숙사에서 씻거나 아니면 백병전 수업 홀 옆의 샤워실을 쓰지 않는지는 여전히 이해할 수 없었다.

10분 후 짐이 수건 하나만 걸친 채 카펫에 온통 물을 떨구며 방으로 걸어 들어왔다. 맥코이는 그가 입을 열었을 때에야 짐이 거기 있다는 것을 알아차렸다.

“이런 말 해서 미안한데, 네 샤워 젤 정말 소녀스럽다.”

“뭐?” 맥코이는 살짝 혼란스러워하며 고개를 들었다. 그리고는 짐을 봤고, 그의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다. “너한테 뭔 빌어먹을 일이 일어난 거야?”

“뭐,” 짐이 그의 팔을 쭉 뻗었다. “네 샤워 젤에 분홍색 반짝이가 들어있잖아.”

“분홍색 반짜…망할 젠장할, 짐!” 맥코이는 의자에서 벌떡 일어났고, 책상 위로 서류들과 책들 사이를 뒤적거리며 그의 트라이코더를 찾았다. 마침내 찾았을 때 그는 여전히 반쯤 벌거벗은 짐에게로 걸어갔다.

“잠깐만…트라이코더는 왜ㅡ”

“가만히 좀 있어!” 맥코이가 버럭 내질렀고 이번만큼은 짐도 그의 말에 따랐다. “네가 내 샤워 젤에 알러지 반응을 일으켰어.”

“내가 알러지…” 짐은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “아냐아아아.” 그는 고개를 흔들었지만, 팔을 들어 가까이 살펴봤다. “허.”

“허?” 맥코이는 트라이코더를 바쁘게 움직였다.

“이게 반짝이가 아니었구나.”

“오, _제발 좀_.” 이제 맥코이는 눈을 굴리고 있었다. “너 정말로 내가 분홍색 반짝이 샤워 젤을 쓴다고 생각한 거야? 진심으로?”

“뭐…” 짐이 어깨를 으쓱했다. “사람 취향을 내가 어떻게 뭐라 할 수 있겠어?”

“믿기지가 않는다. 난 좀 모욕을 느껴야 할 것 같네,” 맥코이는 중얼거렸다. 그리고는 메드-키트에서 하이포스프레이를 꺼내 들었고, 이 다음에 따라올 난리법석에 벌써 살짝 짜증이 나기 시작했다.

“그거 하이포스프레이야?” 짐이 수상쩍다는 듯 물었고 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“그래, 그리고 난 이걸 쓰는 걸 망설이지 않을 거야.”

“하지만 난 그거 싫어해.”

“알아,” 맥코이는 짐에게 한 발 더 다가섰다, “하지만 당장은 난 그런 거 신경 안 써. 그리고 네가 과민반응을 일으키는 것보다는 이게 나아.” 그는 고개를 기울였다. “아니면 저녁시간 내내 온몸을 긁적거리고 싶은 거야?” 짐은 아무 말도 하지 않았고, 따라서 맥코이는 그걸 _아니_ 로 받아들이고는 짐의 목에 하이포스프레이를 눌렀다. 짐은 꽥 악을 썼다ㅡ어찌나 예상 밖인지.

 

**_Day 46_ **

그들은 절대로 이 얘기를 꺼내지 않겠지만, 짐이 샤워를 끝내고 화장실에서 나왔을 때 맥코이는 그의 눈빛에서 고마움을 볼 수 있었다. 짐은 맥코이가 오늘 사다 놓은 샤워 젤에 알러지가 없는 것처럼 보인다.

 

**_Day 47_ **

시험은 이틀 남았고 맥코이는 동요하고 있지 않다. 그렇지 않다. 절대로 아니다. 그리고 만약 누군가 그 반대로 얘기한다면 그건 새빨간 거짓말이다.

짐이 그 거짓말쟁이들 중 하나인 모양이었다. 그러나 맥코이는 짐이 수상쩍은 꾸러미를 들고 방에 들어올 때까지 그걸 알지 못했다.

“그게 뭐야?” 맥코이는 인상을 쓰며 물었다.

“오,” 짐은 꾸러미를 내려다보고는 그의 우스꽝스러울 만치 소년 같은 미소를 지어 보였다. “난 항상 이런걸 갖고 싶었는데 마침 장난감가게에서 세일을 하ㅡ”

“잠깐만, 네가 _장난감가게에서_ 뭘 샀다고?”

“뭐…”

“ _장난감가게_ , 아가야. 내가 스타플릿에 네가 생년월일을 속였다고 알려야 되냐?” 그 말이 입 밖에 튀어나온 순간 그는 자신이 실수를 했음을 알았다.

“짐, 난ㅡ”

“아냐, 괜찮아.” 괜찮지 않다ㅡ왜냐하면 짐이 그의 눈을 피했기 때문이다. “난 언제라도 내 방에서 워프 5 엔진을 조립할 수 있어…스티브가 이걸 온통 짓밟고 날 조롱하겠지.” 그는 시선을 들었고 맥코이는 그 눈 속에 꾹 눌린 분노가 맘에 들지 않았다. 그게 이렇게 자신을 향할 때에는.

“정말미안해제발가지마,” 맥코이는 너무 빨리 말해서 거의 더듬거릴 지경이었지만, 5초 내에 뭐라도 말하지 않으면 짐이 문밖으로 나가버릴 것이었다. 사실 맥코이가 숨을 고르기 위해 말을 멈췄을 때 짐은 이미 반쯤 가있었다.

“동정은 필요 없어.”

“맞아, 필요 없지. 그래, 하지만 난 워프 엔진을 조립하고 싶어.” 그리고 맥코이는 절대로 애원하는 것이 아니다…절대로 애정에 굶주린 것처럼 말하지 않았다. 그럴 리 없다. “봐, 그게 내일 모레 있을 _기초 워프 설계_ 시험에서 우리가 알아야 할 그 저주받은 것들을 내가 이해할 수 있게 도와줄지도 모르잖아.”

짐이 돌아섰을 때 그 매력적인 미소가 다시 제자리에 있어서, 맥코이는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

이른 아침까지 그들은 밤새 마룻바닥에 앉아서, 각자 빨갛고 초록인 젤로를 집어먹으며 조립 모델을 전부 맞추기 위해 애썼다. 맥코이는 짐이 신이 나서 장황하게 떠들고 또 떠드는 것을 들었다ㅡ반물질 반응 공정에 대해, 다이리튬 발화 프레임에 대해, 그리고 맥코이가 워프 엔진에 대해 절대로 알고 싶지 않았던 그 모든 것들에 대해.

그들이 둘 다 반쯤 잠들었을 때, 짐은 어쩐지 카우치에 웅크리고 있었고, 그 때서야 맥코이는 자신이 속았다는 것을 깨달았다.

 

**_Day 48_ **

그들이 일어났을 때, 다른 많은 것과 마찬가지로 그들은 이 얘기를 꺼내지 않았다.

대신에 짐은 남은 빨간 젤로를 다 먹었다. 어떻게 그걸로 아침을 대신할 수 있는지는 맥코이의 상식 밖이었지만, 그것 역시 입밖에 내지 않았다.

맥코이가 아침을ㅡ건강하고, 균형 잡힌 아침을 먹고 책상에 앉았을 때, 갑자기 모든 설계도들이 이해 되기 시작했다.

 

**_Day 49_ **

맥코이는 하마터면 제시간에 시험을 마치지 못할뻔했다ㅡ그건 그가 질문에 대한 답을 몰라서가 아니었다. 아니, 정말 감사합니다만, 자신은 모든 답들을 완벽하게 알고 있었다. 그는 다만 집중을 할 수가 없었다ㅡ그가 반물질 반응 공정에 대해 읽을 때마다 그의 마음속에는 오로지 짐의 신이 난 얼굴만이 떠올랐기 때문에.

 

**_Day 50_ **

맥코이는 두통을 증오한다. 아주 격렬하게. 하지만 그는 이렇게 될 줄 알았어야 했다. 우수한 성적으로 시험에 통과한 것을 축하하러 제임스 T. 커크와 밤에 술 한잔 하러 나간 것이 달리 어떤 결말이 있겠는가? 그저 극심한 숙취와 그의 입 속에 개미가 기어 다니다 죽은 듯한 느낌 말고는.

“미안.” 짐은 사실 정말로 깊이 뉘우치는 목소리였다ㅡ그게 아주 조금도 기분을 나아지게 하진 않았지만. 아주 조금도 말이다. 그의 술친구는 그들의 알코올 섭취로 어떠한 부작용도 겪는 것 같지 않아 보이는 것도 도움이 되지 않았다. “여기.” 뭔가가 그의 입술을 살살 건드렸고 맥코이의 가장 훌륭한 추측은 그게 아마도 물일 것이라는 거지만, 확인할 수는 없었다ㅡ그는 아직 눈도 못 뜨고 있기 때문이다.

“본즈?” 짐은 이제 걱정스러운 목소리로 말했고 따뜻한 손이 맥코이의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

“아직 여기 있어,” 그는 웅얼거렸고 손길은 사라졌다. 그는 너무 실망한 것처럼 보이지 않으려고 애쓰며 눈을 떴고, 짐의 안도한 얼굴을 바라봤다.

“알게 되어서 좋다. 자 얼른, 물 좀 마셔.” 마지못해서(그는 의사지, 병약자가 아니다) 그는 짐이 그를 일으키게 내버려 뒀고 입을 벌려 물을 몇 모금 마셨다.

“고마워,” 그는 중얼거렸고 짐은 다정하게 그를 다시 눕혔다. 맥코이는 뭔가 말하고 싶었다ㅡ어쩌면 짐이 지금 그의 옆에 있는 것이 기쁘다고까지. 그러나 그의 머리가 베개에 닿자마자 그는 완전히 정신을 잃고 잠들었다.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

**_Day 51_ **

그가 문을 넘어서자마자 그의 콤링크가 짹짹거리기 시작했다.

“네?” 그는 대답했다.

“안녕, 이게…얘가 이 사람 이름이 뭐라 그랬지, 존슨?” 통화 건너편에 있는 게 누구든지 간에, 더 이상 그에게 말하고 있는 것이 아니라는 걸 맥코이가 깨닫기까지는 시간이 걸렸다. “본즈?” 수화기 너머의 목소리는 마치 그녀가 콤링크에서 멀리 고개를 돌리고 있는 것처럼 희미했다. “그건 정말 우스꽝스러운 이름이다, 인간 치고도 말이야.” 어쨌든 맥코이는 그 말을 들을 수 있었다.

“이봐, 그건 우스꽝스럽지 않거든!” 그는 인터콤에 대고 반박했고 그리고는 눈을 굴렸다. 끝내주네, 이제 그는 짐이 생판 남들 앞에서 그에게 낙인을 찍어버린 별명을 정말로 변호하고 있다.

“오, 미안…” 목소리는 마치 노랫소리처럼 들렸고 맥코이는 자신이 외계인 동지와 통화하고 있음을 알아차렸다. “아무튼, 난 리아야 그리고…글쎄, 혹시 00.8실로 올 수 있어? 그니까, 지금?”

“뭐, 그럴 수는 있지, 근데 내가 왜 그래야 하는데?” 맥코이는 무슨 정교한 장난질에 맞춰줄 기분이 아니다ㅡ아무리 이렇게나 아름다운 목소리를 가진 여성이라 할지라도.

“커크 때문에. 자기를 병원에 데려가지 못하게 하고 있거든.” 이제 그 말과 그리고 짐의 백병전 수업이 5분전에 정확히 00.8실에서 끝났다는 깨달음은 맥코이의 태도를 180도 바꿨다.

“무슨 일이야?” 그는 그가 할 수 있는 가장 딱딱한 톤으로 물었다.

“나도 잘 모르겠어…뭐라고?” 그녀는 잠깐 동안 말을 멈췄고 맥코이는 남자의 목소리가 뭐라 말하는 것을 들었다. “존슨은 뇌진탕이라고 생각하나 봐, 그리고 발목을 접질린 것 같대.”

맥코이는 더 들을 필요도 없었다. “몇 초면 도착할거야.”

그는 몇 초보다는 좀 더 걸렸지만, 덜 노력해서 그런 것은 아니었다. 강의실에 들어서며 그는 숨이 차서 헐떡거렸고, 곧 짐이 트레이닝실의 벽에 기대 주저앉아있는 것을 발견했다. 붉은 머리의 남자가 그 옆에 쭈그리고 앉아있었고, 맥코이가 콕 집어낼 수 없는 색깔의 긴 머리를 한 여자가 그들을 옆에서 지켜보고 있었다. “난 엔지니어지, 의사가 아니야, 존슨!” 맥코이가 그녀의 뒤에 다가섰을 때 그녀는 그 특이한 노래하는 것 같은 목소리로 말하고 있었다.

“하지만 난 의사지. 어떻게 된 거야?” 그는 물었고 짐의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다ㅡ그가 입을 열었을 때부터 짐은 어깨너머로 그를 쳐다보고 있었다.

“아무것도 아냐.”

맥코이는 다시 눈을 굴리고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀지만, 그 방의 다른 두 생도들에게로 고개를 돌리고 한쪽 눈썹을 의아하게 치켜 올렸다. “설명 좀 부탁해도 될까?”

“벤트가 또 그에게 올라탔어,” 남자, 존슨이 설명을 시작했고 맥코이의 고개가 홱 쳐들렸다.

“ _벤트가 또 그에게 올라탔어_? 그게 무슨 말이야?” 그는 말투에 주의했지만, 그게 뭘 의미할 수도 있을지 깨닫기 시작하자마자 목소리에 분노가 스미는 것은 어쩔 수 없었다.

“아무것도 아니야,” 짐이 그에게 다시 한번 말했고 뻔뻔하게도 그의 팔을 토닥거리며 미소를 지었다. 어째서인지 그건 맥코이로부터 올바른 반응을 끌어내는 데에 실패했다ㅡ그는 그저 으르렁거렸고 존슨은 움찔하며 한 발 물러났다.

“어이, 이봐, 이건 백병전이라고, 좀 거칠어지는 건 당연해.”

맥코이는 그저 형형한 눈빛으로 그를 쏘아봤다. “그의 편을 들어주지마.” 그는 리아에게 돌아섰다ㅡ그녀는 허튼소리 같은 건 하지 않는 여자로 보였고, 남자 대 남자 같은 개소리 대신에 깔끔한 진실을 들을 수 있을 거라고 생각했다. 그는 실망하지 않았다.

“벤트는 개자식이고, 그는 우리에게 교훈을 알려줄 대상으로 커크를 찍었어. 왜냐하면 커크가 첫째 주에 그를 바닥에 거의 쓰러뜨린 이후로 쭉 괜찮은 실력을 보여줬거든. 네 친구는 스타플릿에 이걸 항의해야 해, 내가 뒷받침해줄게.” 그녀는 존슨을 날카롭게 쳐다봤고 그는 살짝 움츠러들었다. “존슨도 그럴 거야, 물론.” 그녀의 목소리는 비록 고대의 악기소리처럼 들렸음에도, 아주 위협적이었다.

“어이, 나 아직 여기 있다고,” 짐이 중얼거렸지만 리아는 그를 무시한 채 존슨에게 도전적인 눈빛을 던졌다.

“워어…오, 그래. 당연하지,” 존슨은 항복했다.

맥코이는 이 장면에 이상하리만치 감동을 느꼈다ㅡ부분적으로 강요된 부분이 있기는 해도. 결국에, 짐은 늙고 심술궂은 의사보다도 더 많은 사람들의 보살핌을 받을 자격이 있으니까 말이다.

“고맙지만, 그럴 필요는 없을 것 같아,” 그는 말했다. 물론 그는 짐이 그렇게 하기를 바랐지만 이제 그는 이 남자에 대해 조금은 알게 되었고, 그가 무슨 일이 있어도 벤과 같은 도전으로부터 물러서지 않을 것이라고 확신했다. “여기부턴 내가 맡지.” 그는 리아에게 그의 희귀한 미소 중 하나를 살짝 비췄다. “도와줘서 고마워.”

리아가 고개를 끄덕이고는 존슨을 끌고 밖으로 나가자, 맥코이는 트라이코더를 들고 그의 환자에게 돌아서며 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“뭐가 문제인지 한 번 보자.”

 

**_Day 52_ **

짐은 정말로 그렇게 심각하지 않은 뇌진탕을 일으켰고, 발목을 접질린 것으로 밝혀졌다. 맥코이는 어제 짐의 요란한 항변에도 불구하고 검진을 위해 그를 병원으로 끌고 갔고, 짐이 다른 사람들을 지나치게 생각하고 자신에 대해서는 지나치게 생각하지 않는 무모한 머저리라는 것 외에도 짐의 머리에 잘못된 것은 없는지 확실히 했다ㅡ그는 맥코이가 벤트에 대해 항의하는 글을 보내지 못하게 했다.

“그건 진짜 웃기지도 않는다,” 맥코이는 허공에 대고 다시 한번 말했다ㅡ짐은 이미 맥코이의 쿼터에서 카우치에 웅크리고 잠들었기 때문이다. 맥코이는 그의 팔뚝에 닭살이 돋아있는 것을 보고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 짐이 그의 카우치에서 자곤 했던 그 긴 시간 동안 맥코이는 이미 그에게 담요를 마련해줬어야 했다. 하지만 지금으로서는 그의 벽장 안에서 꺼낸 낡은 스웨터로 만족해야 할 것이다. 짐은 회색 간이담요 아래에서 부드러운 한숨을 내쉬었고 더 깊은 잠에 빠졌다.

맥코이는 그의 친구가 마침내 필요한 휴식을 취하는 것에 기뻤다ㅡ아침 내내 짐은 토했고, 그냥 말 그대로 너무나 비참해 보여서 맥코이는 그를 곧장 다시 병원으로 데려가고 싶은 유혹에 시달렸었다. 하지만 짐이 거의 숨기지 못한 겁에 질린 표정은 맥코이의 머릿속에서 의료 기기를 갖춘 하얀 병실에 대한 모든 생각을 지워버렸다. 언젠가는 맥코이도 짐이 의사와 병원을 극도로 싫어하는 근원을 알게 될 테지만, 지금은 그저 자신이 그를 돌보도록 짐이 내버려둘 만큼 그를 신뢰한다는 것에 감사했다.

 

**_Day 53_ **

두 시간의 낮잠 후 짐이 포근한 녹색 담요 속에서 일어났을 때, 그는 이상하리만치 놀란 것 같았다.

“담요를 산 거야?” 그는 책상에서 공부 중이던 본즈에게 물었고, 그는 무심하게 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“난 의사라고ㅡ내 눈앞에서 네가 얼어 죽게 둘 수는 없잖아,” 그는 중얼거렸고 그게 별 것 아닌 것처럼 행동하기 위해 애썼다. 그러나 몸을 숙여서 담요와 함께 산 베개를 꺼내 짐의 무릎에 던져줄 때 그건 장렬하게 실패했고, 그는 짐의 눈에 담긴 부드러운 표정에 살짝 얼굴을 붉혔다.

“넌 의사가 아냐,” 짐이 말했고, 맥코이가 그에게 머리는 괜찮은지 물으려던 순간 덧붙였다, “넌 내 친구야.” 그리고 맥코이는 더 이상 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었다ㅡ그러나 그의 뱃속에서 따뜻한 무언가에 불이 붙는 것을 느꼈고 그는 사실 그 느낌을 좋아한다.

 

**_Day 54_ **

다음 번 짐이 그를 방문했을 때 그는 “안녕 본즈”라고 말했고, 그를 성큼성큼 지나 최단코스로 카우치를 향했다. 맥코이는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 허?

“아직도 저기 있어,” 짐이 선언했고, 그의 목소리는 경이로움으로 가득 차있었다.

“뭐가 저기 있어?”

“담요.”

“담요?” 맥코이는 눈을 깜빡였다. “당연히 있지. 뭘 기대한 거야? 밤사이에 다리가 자라나서 평화 봉사단에 가입이라도 하러 떠났겠냐?”

“아니, 그게 아니라…” 짐은 부드럽게 미소 지었고 고개를 저었다. “잊어버려.”

짐은 그가 만난 사람 중 가장 이상하다, 그것만은 확실하다. 그러나 그의 애정 어린 작은 미소는 그를 웃기지도 않을 만큼 행복하게 만든다.

 

**_Day 55_ **

“이건 내가 여기로 돌아올 수 있다는 뜻이야, 그렇지?” 짐이 텔레비전에 눈을 고정한 채 맥코이를 쳐다보지 않고 속삭이듯 중얼거렸다. 그는 온통 카우치에 늘어진 채 흐느적거리며, 녹색 담요 아래 편안하고 나른해 보였다. 다시 흘깃 봤을 때는 그러나, 그는 어쩐지 긴장해있었다ㅡ마치 그걸 묻기가 두려운 것처럼.

그가 무슨 소리를 하는 건지 맥코이가 깨닫는 데에는 시간이 걸렸다. 그리고 마침내 이해했을 때, 그의 심장이 고통스럽게 꽉 조였다.

그는 짐에게 그는 머저리라고, 그가 언제나 이곳에 돌아올 수 있다는 것을 알기 위해 멍청한 담요 같은 물리적 증거는 필요하지 않다고 말해주고 싶었다. 그리고는 짐이 스스로를 골칫거리라고 여겨서, 어디선가 환영을 받을 때에도 그걸 깨닫지조차 못하게 만든 것이 누구든지 간에 그 모든 사람들을 향해 고함을 지르고 싶었다.

그는 그 어떤 말도 하지 않았다. 대신에 그는 그저 고개를 끄덕였고 한마디만을 뱉었다. “언제나.”

 

**_Day 56_ **

그들은 저녁시간 내내 과제를 하며 보냈다. 짐조차도 몰두해있었다.

본즈는 사실 이게 잘 믿기지 않았지만, 그가 문을 지나 들어서자마자 카우치 옆에 짐이 책들을 잔뜩 흩어놓은 것을 볼 수 있었다ㅡ도플러 효과를 이해하기 위한 탐구로.

처음에는, 짐의 이런 모습을 지켜보는 것은 제법 즐거웠다ㅡ단번에 모든 것을 이해하고 한번 본 것은 거의 잊는 법이 없기 때문에 복습도 필요 없는 짐이 단순한 청각적 개념을 받아들이는 데에 어려움을 겪고 있는 것이. 그러나 짐은 한 시간 반째 다섯 권의 책을 휙휙 넘겨보고도 여전히 격렬한 욕설을 중얼거렸다. 그는 또 자주 그의 머리를 문지르며 인상을 썼고, 그제서야 맥코이는 그게 뇌진탕의 후유증이라는 것을 알아차렸다ㅡ그는 벤트에게 믿을 수 없을 만큼 화가 났지만, 짐은 거기에 대해서는 한마디도 하지 않을 것이다.

짐이 한동안 눈을 감고 있다 카우치에 등을 기대자, 맥코이는 더 이상 견딜 수 없었다ㅡ그는 짐의 옆 마룻바닥에 앉았고 골동품 차를 꺼내 이리저리 흔들었다ㅡ어쩌면 ” _부릉 부릉_ ”소리가 맥코이의 입에서 나왔을지도 모르지만, 누군가 그걸 묻는다면 그의 인생이 끝나는 날까지 부인할 것이다.

그러나 짐의 신이 난 미소와 골동품을 받아 든 뒤에 딸려온 포옹은, 그의 민망하리만치 형편없는 관심 끌기 기술을 들킬만한 가치가 있었다.

 

**_Day 57_ **

짐의 뇌진탕에 대한 염려와 벤트를 향한 합당한 분노 때문에, 맥코이에게 크리스마스는 어느 날 불쑥 튀어나왔다. 하지만 어쩌면 그건 그저 그의 두려움 때문인지도 몰랐다. 이건 조셀린 없이, 조안나 없이 보내는 그의 첫 크리스마스였다ㅡ왜냐하면 당연히 그의 망할 전 부인이 휴일과 그들의 딸은 그녀의 차지라고 주장했기 때문이다. 그는 할 수 있는 한 오랫동안 그걸 생각하지 않으려고 최선을 다했었다.

그러나 이제는 그럴 수 없다. 하루 종일 이곳 저곳에서 생도들과 스타플릿 관계자들이 캠퍼스를 떠났고, 이제 어둠이 내린 이곳은 거의 텅 비어있다. 그가 기진맥진할 때까지 주먹질을 멈추지 않는 복수와 함께 크리스마스는 여기에 있고, 이제 그는 그의 네 번째인지 다섯 번째 위스키 잔을 들며 그가 느끼는 외로움과 심적 고통에 흠뻑 젖었다.

그의 어두운 기숙사에 빛 한줄기가 쏟아져 들어왔다ㅡ짐은 방에 들어와 곧장 카우치로 향하다가 맥코이가 탁자 의자에 앉아있는 것을 알아차렸다.

“본즈! 아직도 여기 있었어?” 짐은 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 물었다.

“왜 아니겠어, 이 똑똑아” 맥코이는 말했고 눈을 굴렸다. 곧 그는 짐이 빈 방을 기대하고 왔다는 것을 깨달았다. “넌 그나저나 내 방에서 뭐 하는 건데?”

“네가 나한테 코드를 줬잖아.”

“웃기지마, 셜록.”

짐의 눈썹이 모였지만, 맥코이는 조금도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 내일은 크리스마스 이브고, 그는 혼자이고, 그의 딸과 함께 있지 않고, 그는 그저 인사불성으로 취해 비참함에서 뒹굴기를 원할 뿐이다. 묵직한 탕 소리와 함께 그는 잔을 내려놓고 짐을 응시했다. “내가 없는 동안 내 방에 무슨 볼일이 있는데?”

“난…” 짐은 한걸음 물러났고 정말로 할말이 없는 것처럼 보였다. 맥코이는 코웃음 쳤다. 그 대단하신 제임스 T. 커크가 무슨 말을 해야 할지 모르다니. 달력에 표시라도 해야겠네!

“제발 여기가 네 방보다 깔끔하다는 이유로 네 섹스 친구들을 여기 데려오려던 거라고는 말하지 마,” 그는 으르렁거렸다.

“뭐?” 짐은 입을 딱 벌리고 그를 쳐다봤다. “그럴 리가 없잖아!”

“넌 그러고도 남을 거라 생각했지,” 맥코이가 중얼거렸다.

“난…” 그리고 여전히, 짐은 논리 정연한 문장을 만들지 못했다. 어쩌면 그도 취했는지도 모른다. 상관없다, 맥코이는 그저 그가 가버리기를 원한다.

“넌 뭐?”

“난 갈게,” 짐은 말했고, 돌아서서 그의 뒤로 문을 닫으며 다시 한 번 조용한 어둠 속에 맥코이를 혼자 남겨뒀다.

 

**_Day 58_ **

맥코이는 사실 오늘 하루 중에 기억하는 것이 거의 없다. 그가 화장실에 가서 속을 게워내는 것을 도와주는 누군가, 그의 이마에 올려진 차가운 수건, 그의 목구멍에 억지로 흘러 들어가는 물, 그리고 잠, 아주 많은 잠. 이 모든 것이 흐릿하게 지나갔다.

 

**_Day 59_ **

그는 일어났고 더 이상 거지 같은 기분을 느끼지 않았다ㅡ그건 정말 다행이었다. 그는 그런 기분을 좋아하지 않는다. 뭐, 그는 밤사이 산타가 가져다 놓은 것을 함께 확인하기 위해 그를 깨우는, 조안나의 흥분한 목소리가 없는 크리스마스 아침에 일어나는 것 또한 좋아하지 않는다. 하지만 글쎄…그의 뇌가 두개골에서 빠져나가기 위해 삐걱거리는 듯한 기분을 느끼지 않는 것은 어느 정도 괜찮다고 할 수 있다. 그는 여전히 빌어먹게 피곤했지만, 요즈음 그는 주어진 것에 만족할 줄 알게 되었다.

“맥코이?” 머뭇거리는 목소리가 물었고 처음에 그는 그 목소리를 그가 알고 있는 어느 누구와도 매치시킬 수 없었다. 그가 고개를 돌리자 짐의 얼굴이 그의 흐릿한 시야 속에서 헤엄쳤다. “괜찮아? 뭐라고 말 좀 해볼래? 내가 널 발견했을 때 급성 알코올 중독이었는지도 모르겠지만, 그것 때문에 네가 일하는 병원에 가고 싶을 것 같지는 않았어ㅡ그래서 내 멋대로 어떻게 좀 해봤는데…제발 뭐라고 말 좀 해볼래?” 짐은 횡설수설했고 제정신이 아닌 것 같았다. 하지만 맥코이의 주의를 끈 것은 그게 아니었다.

“맥코이?” 그는 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

“허?”

“날 맥코이라고 불렀어,” 그는 말했다. “넌 절대 그러지 않잖아.”

“그건 사실이 아니야,” 짐이 반박했지만 그의 미소는 거짓이었고, 그는 신경질적으로 짧은 머리를 쓸어올렸다. “난 언제나 그렇게 불러.”

아니, 그건 사실이 아니라고 맥코이는 생각했다. 짐은 언제나 그를 본즈라고 부르고, 그는 거기에 익숙해졌고, 어쩌면 그걸 좋아하게 됐는지도 모른다. 다른 누구도 그를 그렇게 부를 수 없다. 천체물리학 수업에서의 한 녀석이 그들을 엿듣고 한 번 그렇게 부르려고 했었지만, 짐의 형형한 눈빛 한번만으로도 그는 다시는 시도하지 않았다. 이제 짐이 그를 맥코이라고 부르는 것은 공허하게 들렸다ㅡ마치 그의 세상에서 근본적인 무언가가 잘못된 것처럼ㅡ그리고 그는 그 느낌이 싫었다. 오직 모호한 기억뿐인 어제의 숙취보다도 더 싫었다.

“ _본즈_ 라고 불러, 응?” 그는 애원하는 것처럼 들리지 않게 기를 쓰며, 조용히 말했다. 짐은 잠깐 동안 망설였고 그의 눈을 마주보지 않았다.

“넌 좀 자야 돼 이제,” 그는 마침내 말했고 맥코이는 거기에 항의하고 사과해야 한다는 것을 알았지만, 그는 피곤했고 짐이 담요를 그의 뺨까지 끌어당겼으므로, 그는 잠들었다.

 

**_Day 60_ **

그가 일어나서 방을 둘러볼 수 있을 만큼 정신이 들자, 짐이 그의 카우치에 앉아 잠든 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그의 고개는 불편한 각도로 꺾여있었고 맥코이는 그를 보는 것 만으로도 목이 아팠다.

그는 허둥지둥 발을 움직여 카우치로 걸어갔고 그리고는 짐이 담요 아래 웅크리고 있지 않다는 것을 알아차렸다ㅡ그는 그것을 단정하게 개어 가슴에 끌어안고 있었다. 그때서야 맥코이는 어째서 짐이 지난밤 그의 방에 왔었는지 깨달았다. 격렬한 섹스를 위한 장소를 물색하기 위해서가 아니라, 담요를 붙드는 것으로 그의 외로움을 달래기 위해서라는 것을. 맥코이의 방 안에서 순수하게 짐을 위해 존재하는 오직 단 하나.

맥코이는 심호흡을 했고 죄책감에 빠지지 않기 위해 노력했다. 지난 며칠간 그는 정말 개자식이었다. 모두가 가족들과 모이고 집으로 돌아가는 휴일에 아무데도 갈 곳이 없는 것은 당연히 그 혼자만이 아니다. 짐은 그런 얘기는 하지 않지만, 맥코이가 추측할 수 있는 한, 아이오와는 이미 오래 전에 그가 집이라고 부르는 장소가 아니게 되었을 것이다.

“이봐, 잠꾸러기,” 맥코이는 부드럽게 말하며 짐의 어깨를 흔들었다. 그는 깜작 놀라 일어났고, 꼭 세상을 향해 담요를 쉴드처럼 사용하려고 애쓰는 것처럼 보였지만, 곧 그는 맥코이를 알아봤다.

“괜찮아?” 짐은 물었고 맥코이는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 아니, 그는 괜찮지 않다. 그는 그의 딸이 보고싶고, 지난 며칠을 인사불성으로 취해있었고, 절대로 그런 짓을 당해 마땅하지 않은 단 한 사람에게 못되고 심술궂었었고, 그 모든 것뿐만 아니라 그는 짐에게 크리스마스 선물을 사주는 것을 완전히 잊어버렸다.

“아직은 아니야, 하지만 그렇게 될 거야,” 맥코이는 대답했고 짐이 카우치에서 일어나는 것을 도왔다. “얼른, 내가 펜케이크 좀 만들게.”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**_Day 61_ **

스스로에게 솔직해지자면 그는 자신이 두려웠음을 시인해야 할 것이다. 짐과 부모님의 관계는, 살아 계시든 돌아가셨든 간에, 엉망진창이다. 그리고 이건 아주 순화된 표현이다. 그럼에도, 맥코이는 어떤 설명이나 사전경고도 없이 짐을 혼자 두지는 않을 것이다. 게다가 짐은 여전히 그를 _맥코이_ 라고 부르고 있다; 상황이 이보다 나빠질 수는 없을 것이다, 안 그런가?

“난 딸이 있어,” 그는 팬케이크 아침을 먹는 중에 말했다. 짐은 그의 네 번째 팬케이크를 행복하게 흡입 중이었지만 그대로 동작을 멈춘 채, 포크를 맥없이 떨구고 맥코이를 쳐다봤다. 짐이 당장이라도 놀라 달아날까 봐 두렵지 않았더라면, 맥코이에게 그건 제법 웃기는 장면이었을 것이다. “이름은 조안나고 사랑스러운 여섯 살이지. 그녀의 엄마가 이혼 후에 단독 친권을 가져갔고 난 일년에 두 번밖에 그녀를 볼 수 없어.” 그는 ‘ _제발 이걸 미리 얘기하지 않았다고 날 미워하지 마_ ’라고 덧붙이지는 않았다. “다음 만남은 새해 전날이야.”

“딸이 있다고?”

“그래.” 이제 와서 부인하는 것은 아무런 소용없을 것이다, 안 그런가? 물론 그의 아름다운 아가씨의 존재를 부인하는 일은 절대로 없겠지만, 어떤 날은 그녀를 생각하지 않는 것이 좀 더 마음 편했다.

“그럼 새해 전날을 그녀와 보내기 위해 조지아에 가겠네?”

맥코이는 고개를 끄덕이고 싶었다, ‘ _그래, 그럴 계획이야_ ’라고 말하고 싶었다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 게다가 더 중요한 것은, 그는 그렇게 말하기를 원하지 않는다. 조셀린은 분명 그가 하려는 일에 마구 화를 내며 항의할 테지만 당장은 그는 그런걸 신경 쓰지 않는다. “난 그녀와 새해 전날을 보낼거야, 그래, 하지만 조지아는 아냐. 그녀에게 아카데미를 구경시켜주고 싶어서.”

“오,” 짐이 말했고, 그리고는 포크로 나머지 팬케이크를 공격하기 시작했다. “재미있게 지내,” 그는 조금 울적하게 말했고 맥코이의 눈을 피했다. 맥코이는 도대체 어느 시점에서 이 빌어먹을 대화가 잘못 흘러가 짐이 마치 걷어차인 강아지처럼 보이게 만든 건지 고민했다.

“잠깐만, 너 지금 설마…짐, 난 네가 거기 있기를 바라.”

아침식사 동안만 벌써 두 번째로 짐이 포크를 떨어뜨렸지만, 그는 마침내 맥코이와 눈을 마주쳤다. “진심이야? 날 네 딸과 만나게 해주려고? 너 좀…그,” 그는 손을 움직였다, “무섭거나 그러지 않아?”

맥코이는 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “내 생각에 너희는 잘 어울릴 것 같아. 네 정신연령은 6살짜리랑 완벽하게 들어맞거든.”

“못됐다, 본즈. 못됐어,” 짐이 대답했지만, 그는 미소를 짓고 있었고ㅡ그리고 그는 맥코이를 _본즈_ 라고 불렀다.

 

**_Day 62_ **

그들은 거의 아무것도 하지 않았다. 그들은 팬케이크를 먹고 마쉬멜로우를 띄운 핫초코를 마셨다. 그들은 카드 게임도 좀 했고, 짐이 졌을 때 그는 맥코이가 한번도 들어본 적 없는 언어로 욕설을 중얼거렸다. 저녁에 그들은 피자를 주문했고(왜냐하면 맥코이는 짐이 그걸 얼마나 좋아하는지 알기 때문이다), 마룻바닥에 앉아 그걸 먹으며 온갖 시답잖은 대화를 나눴다.

맥코이가 크리스마스가 전혀 거지같지 않다는 것을 깨달은 건 그때였다.

 

**_Day 63_ **

“나 잠깐 가봐야겠다,” 맥코이가 아침식사 후에 말했다. “몇 시간 정도만, 알았지?”

“괜찮은 거야?”

“응,” 맥코이는 한 손을 휘저었다. “그냥…그거 뭐, 어..” _제발 좀_ , 중요한 일이 있는 것처럼 말할 수는 없는 거야? 그는 절대로 아카데미의 정보 요원 트랙은 밟을 수 없을 것이다.

“그래애애애,” 짐은 말했고 안도리안으로 쓰인 것처럼 보이는 그의 책에 다시 파묻혔다.

두 시간쯤 후 맥코이는 기숙사로 돌아왔고, 짐이 정확히 그 모습 그대로 앉아있는 것을 발견했다. 그는 또한 그의 책상 위에 포장지로 감싸인 작은 꾸러미가 놓인 것을 발견했다.

“내 거야?” 그는 물었고 짐은 고개를 끄덕이기 전에 실제로 살짝 얼굴을 붉혔다. “고마워.”

“별거 아냐,” 짐이 대답하며 자리에서 일어나 맥코이에게 걸어왔다.

“아니, 정말로. 고마워.” 맥코이는 자신이 들고 있던 꾸러미를 의자에 내려놓고 짐의 선물을 뜯었다. 그건 데이터 저장장치였고 작은 라벨에는 여기에 칼 오르프의 _Carmina Burana_ 가 담겨있다고 짐의 필체로 쓰여있었다.

“맘에 들지 않으면, 내가 가져도 돼,” 짐이 입을 열었지만 맥코이는 더 들을 필요도 없었다.

“그럴 것 없어. 이건 완벽해.” 그는 짐을 바라보며 미소 지었다. “그리고 이제 네 선물을 열어봐.” 그는 꾸러미를 집어 들어 짐에게 던졌고, 그는 무언가를 받는다는 것에 완전히 놀란 것처럼 보였다. “내가 크리스마스에 사라져놓고는 너한테 아무런 선물도 가져다 주지 않을 거라고 생각한 건 아니지?” 그는 자신이 미리 선물을 준비했어야 했다는 부분은 언급하지 않았지만, 그래도 짐은 흥분했고 그의 뒤늦음에 대해서는 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았다.

“워우, 비옷이잖아!” 그리고 짐이 그걸 소리내서 말하자, 맥코이는 터무니없게 느껴졌다. 도대체 정신이 제대로 박힌 누가 크리스마스 선물로 비옷을 준단 말인가? 그는 짐의 손에서 그걸 뺏어 들며, 사과를 하고 다른 원하는 것을 사주겠다고 제안하고 싶은 욕구에 휩싸였다. “끝내준다,” 짐이 그의 생각의 기차를 방해했다. “이제 내가 빗속에서 조깅해도 폐렴에 걸릴 걱정은 안 해도 되겠다. 고마워, 본즈!”

그리고는 짐은 그를 다시 한번 껴안았고 그건 짐의 모든 것을 감싸주는 포옹 중에 하나였다. 맥코이의 온 몸 구석구석을 따뜻함과 애정으로 덮는 것 같았고, 맥코이도 짐을 껴안았다.

 

**_Day 64_ **

그들은 캠퍼스의 셔틀착륙장에서 조안나를 마중나갔고, 처음 십분 동안 맥코이는 그녀를 가능한 한 꽉 껴안은 채 보냈다. 짐은 몇 미터 떨어진 곳에 서있었고, 맥코이는 그에게 손짓했다.

“자, 펌킨Pumpkin. 내 친구를 소개해줄게, 짐이야.” 그는 짐에게 돌아섰다. “짐, 여기는 조안나.”

“안녕, 꼬마 아가씨.” 짐은 미소로 인사했고 그녀는 곧장 마주 웃었다.

그때부터 이건 마치 누가 더 유치할 수 있을까 경쟁이었다. 그들이 캠퍼스를 돌아다니며 맥코이가 진지함을 유지하려고 애쓰는 동안, 짐은 귀신들린 식물원과 화학 실험실에서의 정신 나간 사고가 사람들을 투명인간으로 만들었다는 이야기들을 꾸며냈고, 조안나는 내내 신이 나서 꺄악 소리를 질렀다. 대부분의 시간 동안 맥코이는 반경 백 미터 안에 어른은 자신뿐인 것처럼 느꼈지만, 그럼에도 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

**_Day 65_ **

시계의 바늘이 거의 자정을 가리킬 때에, 조안나는 맥코이의 카우치에서 빠르게 잠들었고 녹색 담요가 그녀의 작은 형체를 덮고 있었다. 맥코이와 짐은 창가에 서서 너무 일찍부터 터진 불꽃놀이를 구경했다.

“미안,” 맥코이가 샴페인 잔을 홀짝이며 말했다.

“뭐가 미안해?” 짐이 물었고, 걱정스레 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

“뭐,” 맥코이는 잠깐 동안 망설이고는 항만의 불꽃놀이를 향해 창문을 가리켰다. “넌 여기 있을 필요 없어, 알지? 나가서 파티에 껴도 돼. 전야제를 보내야지. 여기서 조안나와 나랑 함께 있을 필요 없어.”

짐은 정말로 킬킬거리기 시작하더니 맥코이의 어깨를 가볍게 쳤다. “괜찮아, 본즈. 오늘밤에 내가 있을 다른 곳은 없어. 걱정하지 마.”

 

**_Day 66_ **

조안나는 자신이 잠드는 바람에 새해 전야제를 놓쳤다는 걸 깨닫고 아침 내내 그들에게 한마디도 하지 않았다. 맥코이는 또한 조셀린으로부터 불쾌한 전화를 받았고, 거기에 고함소리가 동반될 것이라는 걸 눈치채자마자 짐은 조안나에게 폭죽을 사주겠다는 약속과 함께 새해를 ‘ _짐 커크와 펌킨_ ’-스타일로 기념하기 위해 그녀를 데리고 밖으로 나갔다.

한 시간 후에 맥코이의 목소리는 쉬었고 조셀린에게 그의 선택을 변호하는 것에 진저리가 나있었지만, 그녀가 짐을 무책임한 걸레라고 비난하게 내버려둘 수는 없었다. 좋다, 짐은 무책임할 때도 있고 맥코이가 편안하게 여기는 것 이상의 원-나잇을 보내기는 하지만, 이건 짐이다. 그는 오직 스스로에게만 무책임하지 절대로 남들에게는 그렇지 않고, 캠퍼스의 가십에 따르면, 그는 언제나 그의 원-나잇 상대가 그들이 무슨 상황에 있는 것인지 확실히 알고 있게 한다.

조셀린이 한번 더 그를 모욕했고 맥코이는 그걸로 충분했다. 그는 콤 채널을 끊어버렸다. 그가 스크린에 머리를 기대고 화가 나서 욕설을 중얼거릴 때 그의 커뮤니케이터가 짹짹거렸다.

“본즈? 괜찮아?” 그가 받자마자 짐이 물었다.

“그래. 넌 어때?”

“펌킨이 내가 사준 솜사탕을 행복하게 먹어 치우고 있어. 우린 부두의 축제장이야. 너도 올래? 여기 재미있어.”

짐의 목소리 너머로 맥코이는 그의 딸이 짐의 제의에 행복하게 동의하는 것을 들었고 미소를 지을 수밖에 없었다. 조셀린이 어떻게 생각하든, 그는 짐이 아닌 다른 누구도 그의 딸을 맡길 수 있을 만큼 신뢰하지 않는다.

“물론. 10분만 주면 거기에 있을게.”

 

**_Day 67_ **

조안나는 가고 싶어하지 않았고, 그건 괜찮다ㅡ맥코이도 그녀를 보내고 싶지 않다. 그럼에도 그들은 셔틀 착륙장에 서있었고 맥코이는 내일이 없을 것처럼 그녀를 껴안았다.

“곧 통화할거야, 알았지?” 그는 말했고 마지못해 그녀를 놓아줬다.

“알았어요,” 그녀는 대답하며 살짝 훌쩍거리더니, 짐에게 몸을 던져 그를 거의 넘어뜨릴뻔했다.

“짐 삼촌도 나한테 전화할거죠?” 그녀는 물었고 잠깐 동안 짐은 말문이 막혔다. 그리고는 그녀에게 몸을 숙이며 머리카락에 입을 맞추고는 미소를 지었다. “물론이지, 펌킨.”

 

**_Day 68_ **

천천히 캠퍼스가 더 많은 사람들로 채워지기 시작했고 그건 좀 이상한 기분이었다. 맥코이는 조안나와 짐, 그만의 거품처럼 짧은 시간에 너무 익숙해져서 다른 사람들은 꼭 침입자인 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그는 기숙사로 오는 복도에서 어떤 남자한테 딱딱거리며 쏘아붙이기까지 했다ㅡ그가 그저 거기 서있다는 이유로. 그건 아무리 맥코이라 해도 새로운 차원의 심술궂음이었다. 짐은 그걸 알아차렸다 해도 아무 말 않겠지만, 그가 카우치에 앉아있는 맥코이의 옆에 앉을 때 그는 양 손에 마쉬멜로우를 얹은 핫초코 두 잔을 들고 있었다.

 

**_Day 69_ **

“조타수 아니면 일등항해사?”

맥코이는 고개를 들었다. “뭐라고?”

“뭐, 함장은 안 되는 게 뻔하잖아, 왜냐하면 내가 함장이 될 거니까. 하지만 네가 네 시험을 치를 때는 함장을 하게 해줄게.” 짐이 설명했지만, 여전히 이해할 수 없었다. “하지만 이번에는 네가 내 조타수를 했으면 좋겠어. 난 네가 브릿지에 필요하거든, 알지?”  
맥코이는 그를 빤히 쳐다봤고 자신이 놓친 게 뭔지, 어째서 이 대화가 말이 되지 않는지 알 수 없었다. “아니, 난 사실 모르겠어. 대체 뭔 소리를 하는 거야?”

짐이 양팔을 벌리고 마구 흔들었다. “코바야시 마루? 내일? 기억하는 거지? 너도 같이 하기로 약속했었고 내가 네 이름도 신청했잖아.”

그는 기억하지 못한다. 아니면…잠깐. 어쩌면 그럴지도. 짐이 코바야시 마루의 끝내줌과 어째서 그가 그 시험을 통과하는 첫 번째 사람이 될 것인지에 대해 활발하게 떠들던 희미한 기억이 그의 머릿속에서 불쑥 튀어나왔다.

오 빌어먹을. ‘ _내 이름도 적어_ ’라니, 대체 무슨 젠장 맞을 생각이었던 거지?!

“난…어…멋지네.”

“잊어버린 거 아니지, 그렇지?” 짐은 불안해 보였다. “내일 시간 있는 거지, 그렇지?”

“…당연하지.”

그렇지 않다. 그는 금요일까지 끝내야 하는 프레젠테이션이 있고 병원에서 두 번의 교대근무를 해야 한다. 그러나 짐은 맥코이가 그의 통과와 탈락을 결정지을 유일한 한가지라도 된다는 듯이 너무나 간절히 바라고 희망에 찬 것처럼 보였다. 그는 이 빌어먹을 테스트가 어째서 짐에게 그렇게 중요한 것인지도 알 수 없었다. 이건 그저 시험일 뿐이다. 아카데미를 다니는 동안 해야 하는 많은 것들 중 하나일 뿐이다. 그리고 짐이 어떻게 생각하든 간에, 이걸 통과할 방법은 없다. 모두가 알고 있다. 그저…그저 어떻게 해서든지 초조하게 시험을 견디고, 끝을 보는 것이다.

“조타수면 돼,” 그는 자신이 대답하는 것을 들었다.

“잘됐다.” 짐이 활짝 웃었다. “이건 정말 재미있을 거야. 클링온 엉덩이 좀 걷어차주자고!”

오 끝내주네. 그가 또 한번 그의 근무시간을 변경하려 하면 심코이 간호사가 그의 엉덩이를 걷어찰 것이다.

 

**_Day 70_ **

그들은 클링온의 엉덩이를 걷어차지 않았다. 그들은 그들의 엉덩이를 걷어차였고 별로 힘들이지 않고 그들에게 넘겨졌다ㅡ그건 그다지 놀라운 일도 아니다. 적어도 맥코이에게는. 어젯밤 이 빌어먹을 테스트에 대해 읽어본 후로 그는 이렇게 될 것을 예상했었다. 누구도 이 시험을 통과하지 않는다ㅡ왜냐하면 그 목적 자체가 지는 것이기 때문에, 패배와 직면하고 죽음과 직면하는 것이기 때문이다.

맥코이는 이게 그저 테스트라는 것을, 게임이라는 것을, 멍청한 시뮬레이션이라는 것을 알고 있다. 이건 현실이 아니다. 그러나 여전히…그 공포는 현실이다. 소리를 지르는 사람들은 현실이다. 짐이 매초마다 점점 창백해지고 또 창백해지는 것을 지켜보며 자신이 느끼는 무력함 역시 현실이다.

“클링온 함선 두 척이 중립지대에 들어섰고 저희를 향해 무기를 조준하고 있습니다!”

“함장님!”

“저희 함선을 겨냥하고 있습니다!”

“그들이 발포합니다. 함장님!”

“맞았습니다!”

“쉴드 60 퍼센트입니다. 함장님!”

“저희는 발포할 수 없습니다. 그들의 쉴드가 여전히 올려져 있습니다!”

“함장님!”

그리고 그들은 전부 그가 뭔가를 할 거라고, 그가 그들을 구해줄 거라고 기대하며 짐을 바라봤다. 그리고 짐은 그럴 수 없었다. 물론 그는 그럴 수 없다. 누구도 할 수 없다.

테스트는 맥코이가 생각했던 만큼이나 빨리 끝났지만, 충분히 빨리 끝나지는 않았다.

그들이 패배한 후, 엄밀히 따지면 그들이 죽은 후, 시뮬레이션이 멈추기까지는 시간이 걸렸다. 그들 주변이 전부 어두웠고(동력이 거의 제로에 가깝게 떨어졌다) 아무도 감히 소리를 내지 않았다. 완벽한 정적이었다. ‘아주 잘했고 이제 끝났습니다’라고 말해주는 목소리는 없고, 함선에서 나갈 수 있게, 현실로 돌아갈 수 있게 상기시켜주는 불빛도 없다.

그저 어둠. 그리고 침묵.

째깍째깍 초가 흘렀고 맥코이는 이 시뮬레이션이 정말로 몹시 싫어지기 시작했다. 그는…그저 우주의 어둠과 침묵에 친숙하지 않다.

“본즈…” 그의 오른쪽에서 속삭임이 들렸고 그는 본의 아니게 몸을 움찔했다. 따뜻한, 익숙한 손이 그의 어깨를 눌렀고 그는 곧장 진정했다. “괜찮아?”  
그는 고개를 끄덕였고 곧 멍청함을 느꼈다ㅡ이 상황에서 짐이 그를 볼 수 있을 리가 없기 때문이다. “아주 멋져,” 그는 웅얼거렸다. 그는 어깨에서 짐을 떨쳐내야 했지만, 정말로 그러고 싶지 않았다.

“재미있었다, 안 그래?”

“그다지,” 그는 솔직하게 대답했다.

“그랬잖아.” 짐은 목을 가다듬고 목소리를 키웠다. “이봐 생도들, 그냥 말해주고 싶었어, 다들 정말로 훌륭했고 잘해줬어. 스스로를 자랑스러워 하라고. 다만 너희 함장이 거지같았을 뿐이야.” 그는 킬킬거렸고 맥코이는 인상을 썼다ㅡ어쩐지 잘못된 것처럼 들렸기 때문이다. “난 우리가 이걸 한 번 더해야 한다고 생각해. 어쩌면 약간의 알코올과 함께 말이야, 만약을 위해.”

몇몇이 환호하며 박수를 쳤고, 몇몇은 조금 불편하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 맥코이는 짐이 이걸 이렇게 가볍게 받아들이는 것에 그저 놀란 것 이상이었다. 어째서인지 그는 좀 더 상황이 극적일 거라고 예상했었다.

“짐, 너…”

“아 있지, 우린 내일 보자고, 난 이제 정말로 급하게 가봐야 해…” 그리고는 짐의 손이 사라졌고 불빛이 다시 현실로 깜박거리며 돌아왔다.

“시뮬레이션이 종료되었습니다,” 기계의 목소리가 발표했다. “게이트로 돌아가주시기 바랍…”

그는 번쩍 고개를 쳐들었지만 짐은 없었다, 그저 공기 중에 사라져버렸다.

맥코이는 자리에서 일어나며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그는 그저 짐의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었기를 바랐다…

남은 하루는 흐릿하게 지나갔다.

맥코이는 기분이 이상했고 그 이유조차 알 수 없었다. 그는 코바야시가 사실 별 게 아니라는 것을 알았다. 사람들이 그에게 오늘따라 거칠어 보인다고 언급할 때마다 그는 그저 그 단어를 말하기만 하면 됐고, 모두가 완벽한 이해와 연민으로 고개를 끄덕였다. ‘ _오, 그거 진짜 거지같지_.’

그건 정말로 그렇다.

그리고 짐…짐은 그렇게 사라졌다.

그는 저녁시간에도 나타나지 않았고, 그건 괜찮다ㅡ어차피 맥코이도 혼자만의 저녁이 필요했다. 아니, 괜찮지 않았다ㅡ짐은 절대로 저녁식사를 거르는 법이 없다. 맥코이는 걱정스러웠고, 그의 가장 친한 친구의 멍청한 금발머리 속에 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 이해할 수 없었고, 그 기분은 이상하고 불안했다.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

_**Day 71** _

짐이 마침내 모습을 보인 것은 자정이 한참 지나서였다. 맥코이는 이미 침대에 누워있었고, 잠을 자고 있지는 않았지만 그러려고 노력 중이었다.

짐은 소리를 내지 않으려 했지만 실패했다. 그리고 맥코이는 상황이 제대로 엉망진창임을 깨달았다. 왜냐하면 보통 짐은 필요할 때엔 누구 못지 않게 조심스러울 수 있기 때문이다.

“젠장할,” 그의 가장 친한 친구의 모습이 눈에 들어오자 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬며 한 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 이렇게 될 줄 알았어야 했다.

짐은 무겁게 문에 기대어 있었다. 그는 창백하고 땀 투성이에, 여기 오는 도중 몇 번을 넘어지기라도 한 것처럼 지저분했다. 그러나 최악인 것은 그의 눈빛이었다. 그 눈에서 완전한 패배감을 읽었을 때 맥코이의 위가 고통스럽게 조였다.

“짐…”

“우리 아빠…” 짐이 거의 들리지도 않게 속삭였고, 눈을 감았다. 그리고 맥코이는 반쯤 발을 내딛다가 얼어붙었는데, 왜냐하면 짐은 절대로 그의 아빠를 언급하는 일이 없기 때문이다. 절대로. 이건 마치 모두가 알고 있지만, 누구도 짐에게 그에 관해 이야기하지 않는 심각한 주제 같은 것이다ㅡ그냥…누구도 그러지 않는다. “그는 할 수 있었을 거야. 아빠는 우릴 구했을 거야…그리고 자기는 죽어버렸겠지. 난 그저 멍청한 시뮬레이션에서조차도 사람들을 구할 수 없어. 난 병신이야.“

맥코이는 마른침을 삼켰고 목소리가 돌아올 때까지 시간을 좀 가졌다. 머릿속에서 그가 지금 말할 수 있는 수많은 것들이 넘쳐났다. 짐이 정말로 알아야만 하는 것들. 그가 병신이 아닐뿐더러, 이 거지 같은 아카데미에서 가장 빛나는 것이라고. 스스로를 죽은 영웅과 비교하는 것을 그만둬야 한다고. 왜냐하면 그래, 그는 언젠가 영웅이 될 것이고, 그러나 죽은 영웅이 되지는 않을 것이기 때문이다, 절대로ㅡ왜냐하면 맥코이가 곁에서 반드시 그렇게 되도록 할거니까.

그러나 그는 그 어떤 말도 하지 않았다. 짐은 지금 이성에 귀를 기울이기에는 너무 취해있다. 대신에 그는 다정하게 짐의 팔을 붙들었고 그를 카우치로 이끌었다.

“그만 자, 짐,” 그는 부드럽게 명령했고, 그가 누울 수 있게 도우며 신발을 벗겼다.

“약속해, 이거 다시 할거지?” 짐의 목소리는 잠에 취했고 고통스러울 만큼 앳되게 들렸다. “본즈? 우린 이거 다시 해야만 돼. 실패할 수 없어…”

“약속할게,” 그는 말했고 그건 진심이었다ㅡ짐이 이 빌어먹을 시뮬레이션을 혼자 하도록 자신이 내버려둘 리 없기 때문이다.

그는 짐이 웃기지도 않게 애정을 갖고 있는 포근한 담요로 그를 덮어줬고 침대로 돌아갔다. 그가 마침내 잠이 들기까지는 몇 시간이 걸렸다.

 

_**Day 72** _

짐이 코피를 흘리며 기숙사에 들어왔을 때 하늘은 이미 어두웠고 맥코이는 공부 중이었다.

 _망할 젠장할, 짐! 난 공부를 해야 한다고!_ 맥코이는 불평하고 싶었다, 왜냐하면, 망할 젠장할, 그는 이 우주 생물학 책을 적어도 어제는 읽었어야 했고, 이건 정말로 어려웠다. 그러나 그는 짐이 여전히 코바야시 마루 때문에 불안정하다는 것을 알고 있고, 그리고 도대체 어느 망할 자식이 하고 많은 사람들 중에서 짐이 그 시험을 치르는 게 똑똑한 일이라고 생각한 거지? 멍청한 아카데미, 멍청한 no-win 시나리오, 그리고 멀쩡하게 뜬 눈으로 그 멍청한 함정에 떨어진 멍청한 짐.

맥코이는 짐에게 코가 부러졌는지 물어볼 때 이런 욕설을 입밖에 내지 않았다. 짐은 고개를 저었지만, 짐의 안녕과 관련할 때마다 그의 말을 곧이곧대로 믿는다면 맥코이는 바보일 것이다ㅡ그는 짐의 코를 살짝 건드렸다.

“아야.” 짐이 뒷걸음질치려 했지만, 맥코이가 그를 붙들었다.

“애기처럼 굴지마,” 그는 꾸짖었고 짐의 코를 다시 만져봤다. “부러지지는 않았어.”

“말했잖아.”

맥코이는 한숨을 쉬었고 다시 자리로 돌아갔다. “가, 샤워나 해.”

 

_**Day 73** _

그가 일어났을 즘에 짐은 사라졌다. 맥코이는 자신이 침대가 아니라는 것을 깨닫고 살짝 혼란스러워졌고, 누군가 밤사이 어느 때에 그에게 녹색 담요를 덮어준 모양이었다. 뭐, 그 누군가는 물론 짐이겠지. 맥코이는 하품을 했고 그리고는 자신이 깨어난 것이 그의 인터콤 소리 때문이라는 것을 알아차렸다. 보아하니 아카데미 병원의 의사들 중 하나가 아파서(아이러니하기도 하지), 자신이 응급실에서의 추가 근무를 _정중하게_ 요청 받은 듯 했다.

맥코이가 접질린 발목에 붕대를 감는 것에 정신이 팔려있었을 때, 그는 방의 왼쪽 끝에 있는 커튼 너머에서 흘러나오는 목소리를 들었다.

“전 진통제가 필요 없ㅡ”

“Son, 진통제가 도움이 될 거야.” 그건 친애하는 Dr.카터의 목소리였고 맥코이는 미소 짓지 않을 수 없었다ㅡ그의 말에 거스를 수 있는 사람을 맥코이는 아직까지 본적이 없다.

“오 제발 좀, 그냥 붕대만 감아주시면 전 괜찮ㅡ” 맥코이는 인상을 썼다, 그는 이 목소리도 알고 있다.

“자네는 갈비뼈 3개가 부러졌어, son. 이렇게 돌아다니는 동안 폐에 구멍이 뚫리지 않은 건 기적일세.”

맥코이는 벌떡 일어섰고, 반쯤 붕대를 감은 채 놀라 어리둥절한 생도를 내버려두고 화가 나서 성큼성큼 커튼으로 걸어갔다.

“그냥 부러진 것뿐이라고요, 신이시여.” 목소리는 이제 심통이 나있다. 맥코이는 그 목소리를 너무 잘 알고 있다.

“어제 곧장 여기에 왔었어야지, son!” Dr.카터가 이제 말하고 있었다.

“제발 _son_ 이라고 그만 좀 부르실래요?”

빠른 동작으로 맥코이는 커튼을 홱 젖혔고, Dr.카터의 놀란 얼굴과 제임스 빌어먹을 T. 커크의 더 놀란 얼굴을 마주했다. 그 놀라움은 번개처럼 빠르게 희미해졌고 곧 짐은 그의 눈부신 미소를 지었다ㅡ마치 잘못된 건 아무것도 없다는 듯이.

“안녕, 본즈!” 맥코이는 그의 목을 조르고 싶었다. 이 남자는 심지어 눈곱만큼도 부끄러워할 양심을 갖추지 못했다.

“짐,” 그는 으르렁거리듯 말했고 Dr.카터가 움찔 물러섰다.

“오늘 근무가 있다고는 말 안 했었잖아.” 짐은 과감하게도 감히 바이오베드 밖으로 그의 발을 달랑거렸다.

“갈비뼈가 부러졌어?” 그의 목소리는 위험하리만치 낮았다.

“그런데?” 짐은 어째서 맥코이가 화가 났는지 전혀 이해하지 못하는 것처럼 보였다.

“음…두 사람한테 시간을 좀 주도록 하지, 알겠나?” Dr.카터가 말했고 그의 뒤로 커튼을 닫았다.

맥코이는 마음의 평정을 유지하기 위해 심호흡을 했다.

“어이, 일 끝나면 뭐 좀 먹으러 갈래?” 짐이 물어보며 셔츠를 입으려 했다.

마음의 평정은 엿이나 먹으라지. 그는 짐의 손에서 셔츠를 거칠게 빼앗아 옆으로 집어 던졌다. “ **넌 대체 무슨 빌어먹을 문제가 있는 거냐?!?** ” 그는 자신이 고함을 지르고 있고 그의 커다란 동작이 짐을 바이오베드에서 떨어뜨릴지도 모른다는 것을 알았지만, 당장은 신경도 쓰지 않았다. 만약 짐이 추가로 갈비뼈를 부러뜨린다면 그가 제대로 치료해줄 것이다.

“워어, 본즈ㅡ”

“ **아니!** ” 그는 손가락을 짐의 가슴에 찔러 넣었고, 짐의 고통스러운 외마디 소리로 미루어 볼 때 그건 그다지 현명한 행동은 아니었다. 괴상하게도 그는 거기에 만족을 느꼈다. “나한테 _본즈_ 하지마! 넌 어디 하나 긁히고 멍들 때마다 나한테 오잖아, 이 덜 떨어진 개자식아! 바로 지난주에 넌 _발가락을 찧었다고_ 한달음에 달려왔다고! 그리고 어제? **넌 한마디도 하지 않았어! 한마디도!** ”

“공부하고 있었잖아,” 짐이 웅얼거렸다.

“ **네 폐에 구멍이 뚫릴 수도 있었** …뭐?!?”

“넌 공부하고 있었고 난 코가 부러지지 않았지, 네가 물어본 건 그거였잖아.”

가끔씩, 짐의 논리는 놀랍게도…논리적이다…그러나 여전히 생각할 수 있는 모든 방식에서 좆같다. 맥코이는 짐의 옆에 앉았다.

“너 진짜 믿기지가 않는다, 알아?” 그는 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“너는,” 짐은 망설이는 것처럼 보였다. “너는 화났어? 내 말은, _아직도_ 화났어?”

“아니.” 그는 다시 일어섰고, 짐의 셔츠를 집어 들어 그에게 건넸다. “그냥…신이시여.” 그는 한 손으로 머리카락을 헝클었다. “다음 번엔, 이런 일이 있으면 나한테 와, 알았어? 작은 일들뿐만 아니라. 난…난 큰 일도 봐 줄 수 있어.” 그는 이 말이 한낱 단어들이 아니라는 것을, 문장의 큰 의미를 짐이 이해했기를 바랐다. 왜냐하면 어째서 짐이 도움을 요청하는 것을 꺼려하는지, 빌어먹을, 심지어 도움을 받아들이는 것조차도 꺼려하는지 전혀 알지 못함에도 불구하고, 어쨌든 맥코이는 그에게 손을 내밀 것이기 때문이다. 그것 말고 다른 뭘 해야 하는지 그는 알 지 못한다.

짐이 그를 바라봤고 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은, 마치 누군가가 그런 말을 해준 것이 아주 오래 전의 일이라는 것 같았다. “알았어.” 그의 목소리는 평소의 장난기도 없이 차분했고 맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고는 그는 짐의 상체를 드레싱했고 그가 셔츠를 입는 것을 도운 후, 그들은 함께 병원을 나섰다.

 

_**Day 74** _

잠에서 깨면 짐 _빌어먹을_ 커크를 참고 견디는 온갖 헛짓거리들 덕분에 두통이 올 것이라는 걸 그는 알고 있었다.

맥코이가 창문으로 쏟아져 내리는 태양빛에 눈을 깜빡이자마자 짐은 맥코이의 미간의 주름을 알아차렸다.

“두통?” 그는 물었고 맥코이는 그저 고개만 끄덕였다. 짐은 조심스럽게 카우치에서 일어나 맥코이에게 물 한잔을 갖다 줬다.

“갈비뼈는 어때?” 맥코이가 한 잔을 거의 다 비운 후에 컵을 돌려주며 물었다. “잠은 제대로 잤어?”

“난 괜찮아. 그리고 넌 어제 날 그냥 내 방으로 보내줬어도 됐었어.”

맥코이는 그저 콧방귀를 뀌었다. “네가 거기서 퍽이나 휴식을 취했겠다…어차피 넌 사실상 여기서 살다시피 하잖아. 그니까 난 괜찮아…그리고 이렇게 해야 네가 제대로 돌봐지는지 내가 확인할거 아냐.”

만약 맥코이가 그를 잘 몰랐다면, 그는 짐이 그의 말에 정말로 약간 얼굴이 붉어지기 시작했다고 말했을 것이다.

“글쎄,” 짐이 고개를 기울였다, “오늘은 내가 널 돌봐야 할 것처럼 보이는걸.”

“아니, 난 괜ㅡ” 맥코이는 몸을 일으켜 앉으려고 했지만, 그의 방이 주위에서 위험하게 빙글빙글 돌았고, 그의 뇌는 마치 코끼리 한 무리가 거기에 거주지를 틀기라도 한 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“워우, 진정하라고.” 짐이 그를 단단하게 붙들었다. “다시 누워봐, 응?”

맥코이는 툴툴거리면서도 그 말에 따랐고, 짐은 보상으로 그의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겨줬다. 그건 기분 좋았다.

맥코이는 그날 하루 종일 잠을 잤다ㅡ한번씩 짐이 그를 깨워 물을 마시게 하거나 스프를 먹게 했다. 맥코이는 자신이 잠을 자는 동안 짐이 온종일 뭘 하고 있는지 전혀 알지 못했지만, 그는 짐이 방을 떠나지 않았다고 확신했고, 짐이 뭘 하고 있든 간에 그는 정말로 조용했다.

맥코이는 절대로 입 밖에 내지 않을 것이지만, 그 두 가지에 모두 고마움을 느꼈다.

 

**_Day 75_ **

“걔가 아직도 스타플릿에 항의하지 않았지, 안 그래?” 노래하는 선율의 목소리는 이상하리만치 익숙했고 맥코이는 깜짝 놀라 뒤를 돌았다. 늦은 밤이었고 그의 근무시간은 거의 끝나가고 있었다. 그는 어제의 두통 때문에 매우 지치고 피곤했고 그의 침대에 기어올라가는 것 말고는 아무것도 바랄게 없었다.

“어…안녕,” 그는 말했다. 그리고는: “뭐라고?”

그의 앞에 서있는 여자가 미소를 지었다. “기억 못할 까봐 말해주자면, 난 리아야. 우린 최근에 네 고집스런 친구에 대해 대화했었지. 짐 커크. 짐이랑 나는 백병전 수업을 함께 듣고 있어.”

“알아,” 그는 서둘러 그녀를 안심시켰다. “물론 난 널 기억하지.” 그는 이제 그녀를 정말로 기억하고 그날 그녀가 그에게 연락한 것에 여전히 진심으로 감사하고 있다. 짐, 그 고집스러운 머저리는 절대로 그러지 않았을 것이다. “항의가 뭐 어떻다고?” 그의 뇌가 마침내 그를 따라잡았을 때 그는 물었다.

그리고 그가 그 말을 내뱉자마자 거의 잊고 있었던 기억이 머릿속에서 튀어 올랐다.

‘ _벤트는 개자식이고, 그는 우리에게 교훈을 알려줄 대상으로 커크를 찍었어…네 친구는 스타플릿에 이걸 항의해야 해, 내가 뒷받침해줄게_.’

“잠깐만, 또 벤트에 관한 건 아니겠지?” 그는 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 물었다. “그에게 뇌진탕을 일으켰던 백병전-벤트? 그 벤트? 네 말은, 그가 아직도 짐을 괴롭힌다는 얘기야?!”

“어제 짐을 본적 있어?”

맥코이는 그녀를 빤히 쳐다봤고 피가 차갑게 식기 시작했다. “그니까, 코피에, 폐에 망할 구멍을 뚫을 수도 있었던 부러진 갈비뼈가…” 그는 말을 멈추고 그녀에게 언성을 높이지 않으려고 애썼다. 어쨌든 이건 그녀의 탓도 아니고 말이다. “그게 벤트였다는 거야?” 그는 문득 극도의 차분함을 느끼며 물었다.

“뭐, 확신할 수는 없어…” 그녀는 사과하듯 손을 올려 보였다. “내가 말하고자 하는 건 그가 짐에게 아주 힘든 시간을 주고 있다는 거고, 지난번 훈련 후에 그는 짐에게 남아있으라고 말했어. 어떤…” 그녀는 양 손가락으로 따옴표를 만들었다, “…개인적인 교습을 위해서 말이지. 내가 짐에게 함께 있어주겠다고 했지만, 그가 거절했어. 너도 알다시피 걔가 좀…”

“그래.” 맥코이는 마른침을 삼켰다. 짐이 벤트라는 이름의 어떤 가학적인 개새끼와 단 둘이 있는 것을 상상하자 그는 속이 메스꺼워지는 것을 느꼈다. “그래, 나도 알아.”

“봐 정말 미안해. 난 짐에게 문제를 일으키고 싶은 게 아니야, 하지만 짐은 내 말은 듣지를 않아ㅡ사실 우리가 벤트에 관해 이야기하면 그는 누구의 말도 듣지 않아. 그리고 이건 매주 점점 더 심해지고 있어. 난 벤트 같은 사람을 알아. 그는 언젠가 정말로 나쁜 일이 일어날 때까지 이걸 멈추지 않을 거야. 넌 짐의 친구야, 그렇지?” 그녀의 부드러운 노래하는-목소리는 열정적이고 간청하는 것처럼 들렸다. “네가 이걸 막을 필요가 있어.”

맥코이는 그녀를 응시했고 짐의 모습을 보았다. 망할 젠장할, 그 빌어먹을 머저리, 짐은 맥코이에게 털어놓느니 차라리 곤죽이 될 때까지 얻어터지기를 선택했다ㅡ어떤 잘못된 자존심과 명예 때문에.

“그럴 거야,” 그는 중얼거렸다, “맹세하는데, 그럴 거야.”

 

_**Day 76** _

“왜 말하지 않았어?” 짐이 방에 들어서자마자 그는 따졌다. “어째서 아무 얘기도 안 한 거야? 어떤 말이라도?”

짐은 눈을 깜빡였다. “왜 말하지 않…뭐? 그리고 안녕 본즈, 나도 반가워.” 짐은 여전히 평소답지 않게 느리고 조심스럽게 움직였고 맥코이는 저 용감한 껍데기 아래 그의 갈비뼈가 거지같이 아프다는 것을 확신했다. 이상하게도 그건 그를 심지어 더 화가 나게 만들었다.

“나랑 장난칠 생각하지 마!” 그는 거의 으르렁거렸다. “감히 그러기만 해봐, 짐, 감히 그러기만 해!”

짐이 그를 쳐다보며 방어하듯 양 손을 들어올렸다. “좋아. 내가 여기서 뭔가 놓치고 있는 게 분명해 보이네. 내가 무슨 짓을 한 거야? 정말 미안해, 이봐. 내가 뭘 했든 간에, 정말로 미안해, 그러려던 게 아니었을 거야.”

맥코이는 심호흡을 했고 냉정을 찾으려고 노력했다. 이건 최선책이 아니고 그도 그걸 알고 있다. 화를 내는 것은 짐을 그저 방어적으로만 만들뿐이고 결국에는 전혀 도움이 되지 않는다. 어쨌든 그의 분노는 짐이 아니라 벤트를 향한 것에 더 가깝다.

“제발,” 그는 천천히 말했고 짐은 그의 갑작스럽게 부드러워진 목소리에 사실 깜짝 놀란 것처럼 보였다. “백병전 수업에서 벤트랑 무슨 일이 있었는지 나한테 얘기해줘. 제발, 짐.”

짐은 거의 곧장 얼어붙었다. 그는 휘둥그래진 눈으로 마른침을 삼켰다. 그들 중 누구도 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 초가 째깍거렸다. 맥코이는 단 일초도 시선을 떼지 않았다ㅡ그가 감히 눈을 돌리는 순간 짐이 달아나버릴 까봐 두려웠기 때문이다.

그러나 짐은 도망치지 않았다.

마침내 짐이 숨을 내뱉었고 그의 어깨가 축 처졌다. 느릿하게 그는 카우치로 걸어가 털썩 주저앉았다. “리아한테 얘기했구나,” 그는 말했다. 그건 질문이 아니었다.

“그녀가 내게 얘기한 거야. 하지만 맞아.” 맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였고 조심스럽게 짐의 옆자리에 앉았다. “리아한테 화내지 마. 그녀는 널 정말로 걱정하고 있었어.” 나도 마찬가지야, 그는 생각했다. 그러나 그걸 입밖에 내지는 않았다ㅡ그랬다간 짐은 그저 그의 염려를 다른 방향으로 돌리려고 할 뿐일 테니 말이다.

“알아. 알아.” 짐이 비참하게 고개를 끄덕였고 맥코이의 눈을 피했다. “그들을 걱정시키려던 건 아니었어. 하지만 걔들이 과장한 거야. 리아는 완전히 내 쪽으로만 치우쳐져 있고. 맹세하는데, 이건 그다지…”

“그다지 나쁘지 않다고는 말하지 마,” 맥코이가 차분하지만 단호하게 끼어들었다. “난 지난 몇 주 동안 그의 솜씨를 감상할 기회가 충분했어. 그니까 그다지 나쁘지 않았다고 말하지 마. 그냥…그러지 마.” 그는 마른침을 삼켰고 냉정을 유지하려고 노력했다. “너도 그걸 알고 있잖아. 그는 축출되어야 마땅해. 난 그냥 이유를 알고 싶을 뿐이야ㅡ그를 폭행과 직권 남용으로 고발하기 전에 내가 그를 죽여야 하는지 결정할 수 있게 말이지.”

짐이 깜짝 놀라 고개를 들고 그를 쳐다봤다. “네가 그렇게…그렇게 한다고...? 네가 왜…?” 그는 놀란 동시에 경외하는 목소리로 더듬거렸다.

맥코이는 부드럽게 한숨을 쉬었다. 왜냐하면 그건 짐이 지금쯤은 알고 있어야 하는 것이기 때문이다. “물론 난 그렇게 하지. 네가 허락할거라고 생각했었다면 생각해볼 것도 없이 당장 그렇게 했을 거야.”

“하지만 왜…내 말은, 이건 내 잘못일 수도 있는 거잖아, 넌 알지 못하잖아,” 짐이 꼬집었다.

“아니. 그럴 수 없어,” 맥코이가 확고하게 대답했다. “그가 네게 뭐라고 했든, 그는 거짓말쟁이고 개새끼야. 하지만 넌 내 친구야. 그건 내가 확실히 알고 있는 거지.”

짐은 여전히 혼란스러운 표정으로 고개를 떨궜다ㅡ맥코이가 그를 탓하지 않는 것을 어떻게 생각해야 할지 알 수 없다는 것처럼.

“짐…”

“아니. 난…난 할 수 없어…당장은 안 돼…제발, 난 생각할 시간이 필요해.” 그는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 그는 자포자기한 것처럼 보였고 어린 꼬맹이처럼 어쩔 줄 모르는 것 같았다. 그건 맥코이의 심장을 아프게 했고 정말로 벤트를 죽이고 싶게 만들었다. 아주 고통스럽게. 대신에 그는 억지로 고개를 끄덕였다.

“언제든 네가 준비가 된다면,” 그는 짐에게 말했고 그게 그리 늦지 않기를 희망했다. 왜냐하면 벤트와의 이것ㅡ이게 뭐든 간에ㅡ이건 계속될 수 없기 때문이다. 절대 그렇게 내버려두지 않을 것이다.

 

_**Day 77** _

“무슨 이유?” 다음 날 저녁 짐이 물었다. 그는 겁먹은 망아지마냥 긴장한 것 같았다. 맥코이의 의아한 얼굴을 보고, 그는 헛기침을 하고는 덧붙였다: “네가 그랬잖아…어제, 네가…이유를 알고 싶다고…무슨 이유?”

“내 말은, 아무한테도 얘기하지 않는 이유가 뭐야?” 맥코이는 신중하게 대답했다. “적어도 나한테만은 말할 수 있었잖아. 어째서 그가 네게 이런 짓을 계속 하도록 내버려두는 거야?”

“넌 정말로…” 짐이 입술을 적시며 그의 눈을 피했다. “정말로 내가 애새끼처럼 구는 게 내 잘못이 아니라고 생각해?”

“오, 넌 애새끼 맞아, 그건 인정할게.” 짐이 움찔하는 것을 보고 그는 곧장 그의 말을 후회했다. “하지만 그게 이 개 같은 수작을 정당화할 순 없어. 만약 그게 벤트가 네게 말한 구실이라면, 그건 그냥 헛소리일 뿐이야. 그 말을 정말로 믿는 건 아니겠지? 그것 때문에 아무한테도 말하지 않은 거야?”

“아니. 그런 게 아냐. 난…아니야. 난 믿지 않아. 난 그저…” 짐이 고개를 흔들었고 여러 차례 마른침을 삼켰다. “이건 그냥…그가 말하는 것들…난 네가 그걸 듣지 않기를 바라. 누구도 그걸 듣지 않기를 바라. 하지만…특히 너만큼은.” 마지막 말은 거의 속삭임에 가까웠다.

“왜?” 맥코이가 다정하게 물었다. “왜 내가 듣지 않기를 바라는데?”

짐이 입술을 핥았다. “왜냐하면 난 절대로 네가 날 보면서…그게 사실일까 궁금해하기를 원하지 않거든.”

잠깐 동안 맥코이는 말문이 막혔다. 짐의 목소리에서 노골적으로 드러난 감정이 그의 위를 마구 뒤틀리게 했다. “짐, 난 널 알아. 그가 뭐라 했든 그건 전부 헛소리고 난 절대로…”

“그는 내가 아카데미에 들어오기 위해 좆을 빨았다고 했어.” 짐은 자신이 그걸 소리 내 말했다는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 깜짝 놀라고 겁먹은 것처럼 보였다. “내가 무식하고 재능도 없는, 그냥 예쁜 얼굴일 뿐이라고. 내가 여기 있는 건 오직 우리…우리 아빠 때문이라고,” 그는 말을 이었고 눈을 감았다. “그리고 그는 많은 이야기를 했어…나와 파이크에 대해서…그리고 난 그러지 않았어, 맹세할게, 그건 사실이 아냐! 그리고 난 그가 그런 식으로 말하게 내버려 둘 수 없었어. 적어도 파이크에 관해서는!” 그는 고개를 번쩍 쳐들었고 절망적으로, 간청하듯이 맥코이를 바라봤다. “사람들이 그 얘기를 들으면…그리고 그건 사실이 아냐. 난 남들이 파이크에 대해 그런 식으로 이야기하길 원하지 않아. 그는 그런 대접을 받아선 안돼.”

그건 너도 마찬가지야, 맥코이는 생각했다. 그러나 그의 목이 너무 건조하고 꽉 막혀서, 목소리가 돌아올 때가지 그는 마른침을 삼켰다.

“누구도 그런 개소리를 믿지 않을 거야, 짐,” 그는 단호하게 말했다. “너에 대해서도, 파이크에 대해서도.” 적어도 중요한 사람들은 말이지. 아카데미의 모든 쓰레기들, 이 비싼 사립학교의 머저리와 깡패들은 이미 그렇게 생각하고 있다. 그러나 그들은 상관없다. 그들은 중요하지 않다. 짐의 행복은 감히 그들과 비교할 수도 없다.

“하지만 내가 스타플릿에 정식으로 항의하면 모두가 알게 될 거야! 그리고 난 절대…난 그럴 수…안돼.” 그는 양 손에 얼굴을 묻었다.

“짐…”

“아니, 넌 이해하지 못해!” 짐이 격양된 목소리로 외쳤다. “파이크…그는 유일한 사람이야…날 처음으로 믿어주고, 기회를 준 단 한 사람이라고. 그가 내게 이 기회를 줬고 난 망칠 수 없어. 그에게 이런 짓을 할 수는 없어.”

“유일한 사람이 아니야,” 맥코이가 속삭였다.

“뭐?”

그는 고개를 돌렸고 확신을 담아 짐을 바라봤다. “그가 널 믿어준 첫 번째 사람일지도 몰라. 내 생각엔 그것만으로도 그가 아주 현명한 사람이라는 걸 알 수 있겠지. 하지만 맹세하는데, 그가 널 믿는 유일한 사람은 아니야, 짐. 그렇지 않아.”

짐의 눈이 회의적으로 빛났다. “본즈…”

“아니, 짐, 마저 들어.” 그는 짐에게 팔을 뻗었다. “만약 파이크가 정말로 네가 생각하는 그런 사람이라면, 그는 네 편이 되어줄 거야. 어쩌면 우린 그냥 그에게 가서 대화를 하고, 모든 것을 이야기하는 게 나을지도 몰라. 그럼 그가 결정을 내리겠지.”

“우리?” 짐이 목이 졸린듯한 소리를 냈다.

“당연히 ‘ _우리_ ’지.” 맥코이는 그게 거의 모욕이라는 듯이 말했다. “아카데미 전체에서 가장 빌어먹게 최고인 생도를 첫눈에 알아본 유일한 남자와 만날 기회를 내가 놓치고 싶어할 것 같아? 그러시겠지, 친구, 난 그렇게 생각하지 않아.”

그리고 만약 파이크가 그가 바라는 사람이 아니라면…그렇다면 맥코이는 적어도 자신이 상황을 수습할 수 있게 그 자리에 있을 것이다.

 

_**Day 78** _

상황이 이렇게 슬프지 않았더라면 그는 이게 웃긴다고 생각했을 것이다. 짐은 꼭 데이트 상대에게 깊은 인상을 남기려는 소년처럼 굴었다. 그의 가장 괜찮은 유니폼을 입은 채 매우 긴장했으면서, 태연한 척 행동하며 그걸 숨기려고 애썼다. 맥코이는 어쩐지 짐이 그를 그의 아버지께 소개시키려 하는 듯한 기분이 들었다ㅡ그건 물론 하나부터 열까지 잘못된 생각이지만. 이건 그냥…그런 게 아니다.

그리고는 그들은 그의 사무실에 앉았고, 파이크 함장은 침착하고 위협적이고 인상적이고, 맥코이는 잠깐 동안 패닉 상태에 빠졌다, ‘그가 짐을 믿지 않는다면 어쩌지, 그가 얼간이인 것으로 밝혀지면 어쩌지, 그가…’

그러나 그는 전혀 걱정할 필요가 없었다.

파이크 함장은 처음에 짐을 보고 놀란 것 같았지만, 언짢아 보이지는 않았다. 그는 잡담은 생략한 채 곧장 본론을 찌름으로써 맥코이가 의심했던 그대로 똑똑하고 사실만을 취급하는 사람이라는 것을 증명했다.

“어쩐 일이지, 짐?” 그의 목소리는 심각했고, 마치 맥코이를 평가하려는 것처럼 그에게 미심쩍고 의심스러워하는 시선을 던졌다. “무슨 일이라도 생겼나?”

맥코이는 곧장 그 아래에 깔린 보호본능을 감지했고, 미소 짓지 않으려고 애썼다. 그는 조금 긴장을 풀었다.

“다 제 잘못이에요,”가 짐의 입에서 튀어나온 첫마디였다.

“그렇지 않습니다,” 맥코이가 침착하게 진술했다. 그는 짐을 격려하듯 고개를 끄덕여 보였다. 파이크의 의아한 표정에, 맥코이는 마치 ‘ _보셨죠? 이게 제가 여기 있는 이유입니다_ ’라고 말하듯 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 그 대답으로 그는 놀랍게도 미소처럼 보이는 어떤 것을 받았다.

좋아. 이건 그들이 아마도 같은 내용을 이해하고 있다는 걸 의미할 것이다.

그 미소는 짐이 이야기를 시작하자마자 사라졌다. 이야기하는 내내 짐은 고개를 들지 않았고 파이크의 눈을 마주치지 못했다, 단 한번도. 파이크 함장은 중간에 끼어들지 않았다. 그는 그저 듣기만 했다.

짐은 설명하는 것을 힘들어했고, 상황을 훨씬 낮추려고 했다ㅡ그는 벤이 가학적인 개자식이 아니라 지나치게 열정적인 선생인 것처럼 보이게 만들려고 애썼다. 그게 잘 통하지 않았다는 것만 빼면. 대부분의 이야기를 이미 알고 있었음에도, 짐의 말은 맥코이의 내장이 뒤틀리게 했고 머리가 어지러울 만큼 화가 나게 만들었다.

그가 이야기를 끝냈을 때, 한참 동안 정적이 흘렀다. 맥코이는 자신이 여기 있고 무슨 일이 있어도 그를 지지한다는 것을 보여주기 위해 짐의 어깨를 꽉 쥐고 싶은 것을 참을 수 없었다. 그러나 짐이 지금 그걸 고마워할 지 확신할 수 없었다. 그래서 그는 양손을 맞잡고 허벅지 위에 올린 채 기다렸다.

파이크가 마침내 입을 열었을 때 그의 목소리는 차분했고 표정은 읽을 수 없었다. “짐.”

짐이 거의 알아차릴 수 없을 만큼 몸을 움찔했다. “Sir?”

“짐, 나를 보게.”

뻣뻣하고 긴장한 채로, 그는 고통스러울 만큼 느리게 고개를 들었다. “네, Sir.”

맥코이는 숨을 참았다.

“고맙구나,” 파이크는 아주 진지하고 완벽하게 진심을 담아 말했다. “내게 이걸 말해줘서 고맙다.”

짐의 눈이 놀라움으로 커다래졌다. “죄송합니다만, Sir?”

“내게 이걸 말해줄 만큼 날 믿어줘서 고맙다,” 파이크가 명확히 했다. “내가 처리하겠다고 약속하지. 벤트에 관해 더 이상 걱정할 필요 없네.”

짐은 어안이벙벙해 보였다. “절…절 믿으세요? 그냥 이렇게요?”

“그래, 난 자네를 믿어.”

그리고 맥코이는 그걸 알 수 있었다ㅡ파이크의 침착한 껍데기 아래에서 긴장과 분노와 동요를 볼 수 있었기 때문이다. 맥코이는 미소를 지었다. 파이크가 벤트를 손봐줄 때 절대로 벤트의 입장이 되고 싶지 않을 것 같다는 느낌이 들었기 때문이다. 그건 만족스러운 생각이었고, 짐이 그에게 무슨 일이 있었는지 말해준 이후로 처음으로 완벽하게 편안해졌다. 다 잘될 것이다. 파이크가 뭘 할지는 알 수 없지만, 그가 처리하겠다고 말한 것을 맥코이는 믿는다.

맥코이는 만족스러웠고 짐은 여전히 혼란스럽고 경외감에 가득 찬 채로, 그들이 사무실을 걸어나가기 직전에 파이크가 그를 불러 세웠다.

“한마디만 하지, 맥코이 생도.”

“Sir?”

잠깐 동안 파이크 함장은 아무 말도 없이, 뭔가를 찾으려는 것처럼 그를 쳐다보기만 했다. 그가 문득 미소를 짓기 시작했을 때, 그건 거의 놀랍기까지 했다.

“계속 그걸 유지하도록 하게, 생도.”

그리고 맥코이는 그가 뭘 의미하는지 물어볼 필요도 없었다. 그는 미소로 답했다.

“알겠습니다, sir.” 그리고 마음속으로 덧붙였다, ‘ _언제나_ ’.

 

_**Day 79** _

“재미있는 일이 일어났어,” 그의 뒤에서 노래하는 목소리가 말했다.

맥코이는 그게 누군지 알기 위해 돌아볼 필요도 없었다. “그래?”

“그래. 넌 아마 못 믿을 거야. 벤트가 더 이상 백병전을 가르치지 않게 되었지 뭐야.”

“정말로? 그럴 리가.” 그는 미소를 지었다.

리아가 열성적으로 고개를 끄덕였다. “그가 승진했다는 루머들을 들었어. 그가 절대로 거절할 수 없는 승진 말이야.”

뜻밖의 말에 그는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “어떤 승진인데?”

그녀의 웃음이 아주 살짝 더 환해졌다. “소문으로는 그가 알도르 IV에 백병전을 가르치러 전근되었다고 하더라.”

“알도리안은 팔이 여덟 개잖아,” 맥코이가 말했다.

그녀는 고개를 끄덕였다. “뭐, 그럼 그는 백병전을 가르치는 데에 제법 힘든 시간을 보내게 되겠지.”

“뭐, 그게 사실인 것 같네.”

그들은 비밀스러운 미소를 교환했다.

 

_**Day 80** _

다음날 조안나에게 전화가 걸려왔을 때 그는 짐의 갈비뼈 붕대를 갈아주고 있었다.

보아하니 그녀는 아빠뿐만 아니라, 새로 생긴 짐 삼촌도 그리웠던 모양이다. 그녀가 짐에게 계속 손짓했기 때문에, 그는 콤 앞으로 움직여 손을 흔들었다. “안녕, 펌킨.”

“짐 삼촌, 다쳤어요?” 짐의 모습이 눈에 들어오자마자 그녀의 아랫입술이 파르르 떨리기 시작했다. “무슨 일이에요?”

그리고 맥코이는 이걸 생각했어야 했는지도 모른다ㅡ왜냐하면 그녀가 옳기 때문이다. 짐은 여전히 붕대를 감은 채 온 상체가 멍들어 있어서 그다지 좋지 않아 보였다. 그가 그녀를 진정시킬 수 있기 전에, 짐이 입을 열었다.

“아냐, 걱정하지 마.” 그는 부드럽게 미소를 지어 보였다. “난 완벽하게 멀쩡해. 우린 그냥 병원놀이를 하고 있었어. 네 아빠는 한번씩 연습이 필요하거든, 알지?”

“오.” 그건 그녀에게 그럴듯하게 들린 모양이었다. “그럼 됐어요. 난 내 인형들이랑 병원놀이를 해요,” 그녀가 말했다. “내가 크면, 난 의사가 될 거에요. 우리 아빠처럼.”

맥코이는 헛기침을 했고, 뭔가를 말하려고 했지만 실패했다. 그의 마음을 읽기라도 한 것처럼 짐이 고개를 돌려 그를 향해 미소 지었다. 그리고는 다시 그의 꼬마 아가씨를 향했다.

“그건,” 짐이 말했다, “정말 멋진 생각이다. 의사들은 굉장해.”

조안나가 킬킬거렸고 맥코이는 자신의 얼굴이 붉어지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**_Day 81_ **

인간형 생명체의(좀 더 정확히는 여성 인간형 생명체의) 몸에 그토록 많은 관심을 갖고 있는 사람 치고는, 짐은 가슴이 없는 종의 해부학에는 놀라우리만큼 적은 흥미를 보여준다.

“난 그냥…이해가 안돼.”

“간단한 거야.”

“아니 본즈, 그렇지 않아! 이건 터무니 없고, 넌 그냥 네가 빌어먹게 뛰어난 의사이고 네 뇌가 비정상적으로 커다랗거나 뭐 그래서 간단하다고 생각하는 것일 뿐이야.” 짐은 거의 기분이 상하기라도 한 것처럼 말했다ㅡ마치 토파란 해부학이 그저 그를 짜증나게 하기 위해 일부러 어렵게 굴기라도 하는 것처럼.

맥코이는 거기에 미소 짓지 않았고, 절대로 짐이 저렇게 다섯 살짜리처럼 입을 내밀고 있을 때 귀여워 보인다고 생각하지 않는다. 절대로 아니다.

“지금 내 _뇌_ 를 모욕하는 거야?” 대신에 그는 물었고 의심하듯 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “아니면 그게 정말로 칭찬을 위한 형편없는 시도였던 거야?”

“난…” 짐은 큰소리로 불평하던 것을 멈췄다. “나도 모르겠어,” 그는 시인했고 한 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. “상관없어. 난 이해가 안되고 내 생각에 그건 멍청한 것 같아. 어쩌면 _내가_ 멍청이인가 봐.” 그의 목소리는 평이했다. 맥코이만큼 짐을 잘 알지 못하는 사람이었다면, 그가 웃기려 한다고 생각했을 것이다. 그러나 불행하게도 짐은 농담하는 것이 아니다.

맥코이는 어째서, 어떻게 그런 것인지 알지 못하지만, 어느 시점에선가 저 모든 가짜 허세와 자만심에 찬 겉모습 아래에서 짐 커크는 자신이 완벽하게 엉망진창이라는 확고한 생각을 갖고 있다. 짐은 그 이야기를 하지 않고 대부분의 경우 아예 언급도 않지만, 이제 맥코이는 자신의 생각이 옳다는 것을 제법 확신한다.

그건 짐이 때때로 던지는 평범한 언급과 무작위의 코멘트에서 드러난다. 그건 누군가 그의 평균을 뛰어넘는 수행을 칭찬할 때마다 짐이 마치 자신이 그런걸 받을 자격이 없다는 듯이 불편하게 얼굴을 붉히고 고개를 수그리는 것에서 드러난다. 그리고 그건 짐이 끊임없이 스스로를 증명해야 한다고 느끼는 것에서 드러난다.

그는 짐이 털어놓는 것 한참 이상으로 감정적인 무게를 짊어지고 있음을 깨달았고, 자신이 알고 있는 것은 그 절반도 되지 않을 것이라고 확신한다.

“넌 멍청하지 않아,” 그는 그저 그렇게만 말했다.

짐이 그에게 삐딱한 웃음을 날렸고 상관없다는 듯이 어깨를 으쓱했다. “뭐든 간에. 오늘 밤에 놀러 가자! 난 엉뚱한 곳에 있는 간과 뇌와 장관에 대해 생각하는 걸 멈출 필요가 있어.” 그는 몸을 떨었다. “이건 좀 역겹다고. 어쨌든, 여자와 남자가 완벽하게 똑같이 생긴 종이 대체 무슨 매력이 있어? 그들은 심지어 가슴도 없잖아! 지루해.”

“네가 그렇게 말할 거라는걸 내가 어떻게 알았을까?”

“왜냐하면 그게 사실이니까? 자, 움직여, 본즈.”

맥코이는 팔짱을 꼈고 근엄해 보이려고 애썼다. “내 뇌가 비정상적으로 커다랗다고 하더니 이젠 나랑 술을 마시러 가겠다고? 그래, 난 그렇게 생각하지 않아, 친구.”

“장담하는데, 그런 뜻으로 한 말이 아니었어.” 짐이 그의 어깨에 한 팔을 걸쳤다. 그의 바보 같은 웃음은 전염성이 있다. “네 뇌는 분명 충분히 아름다울 거야. 다른 모든 뇌들이 질투하겠지. 그 육감적인 곡선과…”

맥코이는 눈을 굴렸다. “내가 어쩌다 _널_ 알게 된 걸까?” 그는 자신이 끌려가게 내버려뒀고 한숨을 내쉬었다. “맹세컨대 내일은 네가 장관의 빌어먹을 모든 것을 공부하게 할거야.”

 

**_Day 82_ **

다음날 그들은 결국 장관의 빌어먹을 모든 것을 공부하지 않았다ㅡ짐이 그의 내장을 게워내느라 너무 바빴기 때문이다.

젠장, 짐.

맥코이는 토파란 소화 과정의 심도 있는 묘사로 그를 고문하고 싶은 마음이었는데(그건 전문가에게조차 메스꺼운 내용이다), 왜냐하면 지난 밤 이렇게까지 멍청하게 취한 것은 순전히 짐의 잘못이기 때문이다.

그러나 짐은 창백하게 질린 채 땀에 흠뻑 젖어 비참하게 그를 바라봤고, 그는 그냥 그럴 수 없었다. 대신에 그는 한 손으로 얼굴을 쓸며 한숨을 내쉬었고, 덜덜 떠는 짐을 카우치로 이끌었다.

“미안해,” 짐이 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “공부를 망치려던 건 아니었어…” 그는 피곤하게 눈을 깜빡였다. 새하얗게 질린 얼굴에서 그의 눈은 크고 어두웠고, 뭔가가 본즈의 내장을 고통스럽게 잡아당겼다. 혹은 그의 심장을.

“괜찮아,” 그는 대답했고, 그건 심술궂게 튀어나와야 했지만 그렇지 못했다. “어차피 공부할 기분도 아니었어.”

짐을 포근한 담요로 덮어준 후 맥코이는 그의 옆에 앉았다. 그는 잠든 짐을 바라보며 남은 하루를 보냈고, 장관이라던가 다가올 시험에 대해서는 전혀 생각하지 않았다.

 

**_Day 83_ **

그는 어쩌다 이렇게 된 것인지 정말로 기억하지 못한다. 어느 순간 그는 짐의 주의력 결핍에 대해 불평하고 있었고, 짐은 어차피 하나만 사용할거면서 심장을 두 개나 갖고 있는 것이 얼마나 바보 같은 지에 대해 씹어댔고, 다음 순간 그들은 믿을 수 없을 만큼 가까이 있었고 그는…짐을 만지고 있었다.

“심장이 두 개인 것이 아니야,” 맥코이는 부아가 치밀어 반복했고, 강조를 위해 충동적으로 한 손을 짐의 가슴에 얹었다. “독립적으로 작용하는 게 아냐, 이건 하나의 계라고. 이걸 일종의…일종의 펌프라고 상상해봐. 펌프 장치인 거지.”

짐이 엔지니어링과 다른 지루한 것들에 완전히 광이라는 것을 알기에 그는 일부러 기술 용어를 사용했고, 그건 언제나 그의 관심을 끌어당겼다.

“펌프.” 짐이 인상을 쓰며 내려다봤다.

“각각의 펌프가 각각의 장소에서 활성화되고 그들은 모두 연결되어있어. 여기부터 여기랑…” 그의 손은 이제 짐의 티셔츠 위를 역동적으로 떠돌며 제멋대로 움직이고 있었다. 가끔 정말로 관심 있는 주제를 이야기 할 때 그는 이렇게 지나치게 흥분하고는 한다.

“자극이 있다고 생각해봐…” 그는 손바닥을 짐의 어깨에 얹었고 천천히 아래로 내렸다.

“…커다란 피스톤 눌림쇠로부터 말이지” 짐이 가상의 눌림쇠를 상상하며 그의 목을 가리켰고 맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“맞아.” 그의 손은 여전히 짐의 심장 위에 있다. “그리고 하나의 펌프가 활성화되면 그건…”

“…다른 펌프에 압력을 가하고…오 잠깐.” 짐이 집중했고, 그의 손을 맥코이의 손 옆에 얹었다. “그건 다른 펌프를 _활성화시켜서_ 첫 번째 펌프를…억제해. 그럼 유기체가 외부 요인에 의해 지나치게 각성하지 않을 수 있어. 이건…자가조절식 순환이야! 맞지?” 그는 환하게 웃었고 그의 눈은 커다랗고 희망적이었다.

“빌어먹게 정확해,” 맥코이는 대답했고 마주 웃어주지 않을 수 없었다.

그의 손은 여전히 짐의 가슴에 올려져 있고 그때서야 그는 그들이 얼마나 가까운지 깨달았다. 짐의 심장이 그의 손가락 끝에서 두근거렸고, 그건 조금 지나치게 빠르게 뛰었지만, 안심시키듯 강하고 안정적이었다. 짐은 따뜻하고 흥분으로 발그레하고, 문득 그의 눈은 빌어먹게 새파랗고 그의 미소는 놀랄 만큼 부드러웠다.

“고마워 본즈,” 그는 진심으로 말했다.

맥코이는 짐의 가슴에서 호흡이 떨리는 것을 느꼈고, 그 따뜻한 피부에서 손을 뗄 수 있기까지가 마치 영원처럼 느껴졌다. “뭐 됐어…” 그는 어색하게 기침했고 목을 가다듬었다. “별거 아냐.”

 

**_Day 84_ **

짐이 그 망할 시험에서 에이스를 차지한 것은 놀랍지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그는 천재이고, 짐은 그걸 알지도 못하기 때문이다. 맥코이의 모습을 얼핏 발견하자마자 짐이 그에게 달려든 것은 놀랍지도 않았다.

맥코이가 그를 절대로 놓아주고 싶지 않다는 것이 유일한 놀라움이었다. 그리고 그건…그건 그냥 바보 같은 짓이다.

왜냐하면 짐, 그는 변덕스럽다. 그는 끊임없이 움직인다ㅡ언제나 정신 없이 바쁘고, 언제나 남들보다 두 발 앞서 있으며 언제나 손에 닿지 않는 곳에 있다. 그는 가질 수 있는 것이 아니다. 그는 당신이 차지하거나, 당신 것이라고 말할 수 있는 사람이 아니다.

짐은 항상 달아나고 있을 뿐이다ㅡ그리고 놓아주는 것은 레너드가 가장 형편 없는 일 중에 하나이다.

“얼른, 본즈. 가서 축하하자고,” 짐이 환한 웃음과 반짝거리는 파란 눈으로 제안했다. “음식은 내가 쏠게.”

짐은 다시 달리기 시작했다ㅡ쉴새 없이 재잘거리며 맥코이의 앞에서 극성맞은 강아지처럼 폴짝거렸다.

그리고 맥코이는 미소를 지었고, 마치 지구가 태양 주위를 돌 듯 자신이 영원히 짐의 주위를 선회할 것만 같다는 기분이 들었다. 그는 아마 영원히 어디에도 도착하지 못할 테지만, 중력이 그를 너무나 강하게 끌어당겨서 그는 벗어날 수가 없다.

 

**_Day 85_ **

“안녕 짐,” 관능적인 목소리가 옆에서 가르랑거렸고 그들은 동시에 돌아봤다. 매력적인 갈색머리는 맥코이가 분명 어디선가 본 적이 있다고 확신한다. 짐은 알고 있는 것이 분명해 보였다.

“탈라,” 짐이 그녀를 반겼다. “여기서 보다니 반갑다. 좀 어때?”

“끝내줘, 고마워.” 그녀는 짐을 향해 긴 속눈썹을 의미심장하게 깜빡였다. “있지, 내 생각엔 우리가…”

“오. 음...” 짐이 맥코이에게 사과하는 시선을 던졌다. “잠깐 가봐도 될까?”

“그래, 물론, 당연하지. 가봐.” 그는 조금 어색하게 한 손을 휘저었고 그들이 떠나는 것을 지켜봤다. 문득 그의 안에서 무언가가 조금 차갑게 식는 것을 느꼈다.

그들은 이날 저녁을 함께 편안하게 보내기로 계획했었다. 그저 맥주를 좀 마시며 바에 앉아있는, 뭐 그런 것들. 그러나 맥코이는 그것보단 더 잘 알았어야 했다. 짐이 데이트를 위해 습관적으로 그를 버리는 것도 아니다. 그러나 그는 수도승도 아니다. 상관없다. 원래 다 이런 것일 뿐이다. 짐은 무작위의 원나잇 상대들이 있고 맥코이는 혼자 기숙사에 돌아가 그의 책들과 함께 밤을 보내는 것이다.

아마도 지금 그가 해야할 일은 그것일지도 모른다.

그가 막 떠나기로 결정한 순간, 짐이 그의 옆자리에 미끄러지듯 돌아왔다. “한 잔 더 할까?” 짐은 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 물었다.

“어…?” 맥코이는 혼란스럽게 그를 바라봤다.

“좋다고 말해, 어서! 다음 잔은 내가 살 거라고.” 짐이 활짝 웃었다.

“하지만…뭐…?” 그리고 맥코이는 그저 물을 수밖에 없었다: “탈라는 어쩌고?”

짐이 어깨를 으쓱했고 조금 난감해 보였다. “아 뭐, 그녀는 그냥 ‘밀린 이야기나 좀 하려고’ 했을 뿐이야.”

“그리고…?”

“그리고 난 그녀한테, 내가 여기에 내 가장 친한 친구와 함께 와있고 지금은 그럴 시간이 없다고 말했지. 아마도 나중에, 혹은 다음주쯤에.” 짐의 목소리는 자신이 방금 매력적인 여성을 차버렸다는 걸 조금도 신경 쓰지 않는 것처럼 무관심하게 들렸다ㅡ열렬한 관심을 가진 것이 명백한 여성을.

맥코이 때문에. 허.

“무슨 문제 있어?” 짐이 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 물었다.

“아니.” 그는 서둘러 고개를 흔들었다. “다 좋아.” 그리고 정말로 다 좋다고, 그는 미소를 지으며 생각했다.

 

**_Day 86_ **

“연간 스포츠 대항전,” 그들이 행사를 알리는 커다란 포스터 앞을 지날 때 맥코이가 큰소리로 읽었다. “오, 제발 좀. 대체 누가 이런 멍청한 생각을 하는 거야?”

짐의 발걸음이 뚝 멈췄다. “이게 멍청하다고 생각해? 왜?”

“오 제발 짐.” 맥코이가 눈을 굴렸다. “이건 그저 사람들을 터무니없게 경쟁하다 다치게 만들 뿐이야. 뭐를 위해서? 아무 것도!”

짐이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “하지만 그냥 재미를 위해서일지도 모르잖아? 아니면 사람들과 얼마나 협동할 수 있는지 보기 위해서? 내 생각엔…그냥…네 친구들이 사이드라인에서 널 응원해주면 멋질 것 같지 않아?”

“뭐든 간에.” 맥코이가 무시하듯 한 손을 휘저었다. “난 여전히 바보 같다고 생각해.”

그 후에 짐은 어쩐지 조용했고, 남은 오후 내내 말이 없다가 제법 일찍 떠났다.

“난 그냥 정말로 피곤해서,” 그는 말했지만, 어째서인지 맥코이는 그 말을 믿을 수 없었다. 무언가가 짐을 괴롭히고 있고 맥코이는 그게 뭔지 감도 잡히지 않았다.

 

**_Day 87_ **

갑자기 그의 눈에서 말 그대로 빗장이 벗겨진 것을 볼 수 있게 되었을 때는 이미 자정이 한참 지나있었다. 맥코이는 침대에서 거의 튕겨 나왔다. 오 망할 젠장할!

그가 완전히 잊고 있었지만, 짐은 이 달리는 것을 좋아한다. 그는 달리고 맥코이가 아는 한, 그걸 제법 잘하기도 하고…그리고 짐이 저 밖에서 누구보다도 경쟁심이 강한 놈인걸 생각하면, 그는 분명 이 대항전에 참가할 것이다. 맥코이가…그가 멍청하고 터무니없다고 칭했던 대항전 말이다.

그는 한숨을 내쉬었고 다시 배게 위로 떨어졌다. 짐의 아쉬워하는 목소리가 그의 머릿속에서 메아리 쳤다.

‘ _내 생각엔…그냥…네 친구들이 사이드라인에서 널 응원해주면 멋질 것 같지 않아_?’

 

**_Day 88_ **

이걸 소리 내어 인정하지는 않을 것이지만, 그가 이 모든 게 멍청하고 터무니 없다고 했던 건 틀렸을지도 모른다. 인생에서 가장 재미있는 시간을 보내는듯한 사람들이 온 곳에 있었다. 모두가 웃음을 터뜨리고 환호하고, 참가자들은 그가 상상했던 것처럼 경쟁적이거나 엄숙하지 않았다.

그리고 물론…짐이 거기 있었다.

그가 달리는 걸 지켜보는 건, 미소 짓고 헐떡거리는 걸 지켜보는 건 맥코이의 위에 이상한 짓을 했다. 짐은 저대로 만족스러워 보인다, 거의 행복하게까지…다만 그는 눈에 아쉬운 바람을 담아 계속해서 사이드라인을 흘깃거렸다. 짐이 뭘 찾는지 그가 깨닫는 데에는 시간이 걸렸다. 그리고는 맥코이의 위가 꽉 조였고, 그건 그를 겸손해지는 동시에 자신이 믿을 수 없을 만큼 운이 좋은 놈이라고 생각하게 했다.

그는 완전히 우스꽝스럽게 느껴졌지만, 어쩔 수 없었다ㅡ그는 주변의 다른 사람들처럼 미친 듯이 소리를 지르기 시작했다. 그는 양팔을 흔들며 짐의 이름을 외쳤고 얼간이가 된 기분이었다. 아니, 더 정확히 말하자면, 그는 얼간이가 된 기분이었다ㅡ짐이 그를 발견하기 전까지는.

짐의 온 얼굴이 빛나기 시작했고 그의 미소가 너무 환해져서 얼굴을 망가뜨릴 지경이었다.

그가 결승점을(일등으로) 통과했을 때 그는 멈추지 않았다. 그는 혼란스러운 관중들 사이로 계속 달렸고, 그대로 맥코이에게 돌진해 말 그대로 그에게 뛰어올랐다. 모두의 앞에서.

“왔구나!” 짐이 숨이 차서 외쳤다. “너 이 음흉한 자식! 나 응원하러 왔잖아! 그럴 줄 알았어!”

“당연히 왔지…짐, 그만 좀 놔! 지금 뭐하는…? 제발 좀! 그만 껴안아!”

짐은 땀에 흠뻑 젖었고 역겹고 강아지처럼 극성스럽고 어째서인지 그건 최고였다.

 

**_Day 89_ **

이날 저녁 짐은 그의 어깨에 기대 잠들었다. 그리고 어쩐지 맥코이는 그가 여기에 이렇게까지 만족스럽지 않기를 바랐다.

그저 너무 좋은 것들은 지속되지 않기 때문이다…절대로.

 

**_Day 90_ **

“흥분되거나 뭐 그렇지 않아?”

“그래, 물론이지.” 맥코이는 눈을 굴렸다. 그가 책상에 앉아있는 반면 짐은 양손을 깍지 껴 베개처럼 머리를 받친 채 그의 침대에 게으르게 퍼질러 누워있다. 그리고 그는 그가 해야 하는 과제를 하나도 하고 있지 않다. 게으른 자식. “인간보다 낯선 야생동물이 훨씬 많은 빌어먹을 행성에서 몇 시간을 모래와 먼지 속을 기어 다니는 것보다 더 나은 일이 뭐가 있을지 나는 상상도 할 수가 없네ㅡ얼마나 운이 좋은지.”

“정말로 최고지,” 짐이 꿈을 꾸듯 동의했다. 맥코이는 고개를 저었다. 짐은 정말로 내일을 고대하고 있다. 그는 완전히 정신이 나갔다, 그런 것이다. “하지만 우리가 함께하지 않는다는 건 거지같아,” 짐이 문득 불행한 표정으로 덧붙였다. “우린 같은 팀이어야 한다고. 진짜 재미있을 거야.”

“그래, 그렇겠지,” 맥코이는 정말로 듣고 있지는 않은 채 중얼거렸고, 그의 외계생물학 과제에 집중하려 애썼다. “나 혼자서는 그 재미를 어떻게 감당해야 할지 모르겠다.”

잠깐 동안 기숙사의 반대편에서 무시무시한 침묵만이 흘렀지만, 곧 그는 부드러운 발소리를 들었다. “본즈?”

“흠?”

“그냥…조심하겠다고 약속해, 알았지?”

그건 그의 주의를 끌었다. 천천히 그는 돌아봤고 짐의 이상하게도 심각한 낮은 목소리에 인상을 썼다. “뭐라고?”

짐이 그의 눈을 피하며 어깨를 으쓱했다. “난 그냥…이 괴상한 느낌이 들어.”

“괴상한 느낌?” 그는 따라했다, 왜냐하면… _장난해 지금_? “이건 그냥 생존 훈련이야, 이봐. 강사들이나 뭐 그런 게 다 있을 거라고. 아무 일도 일어나지 않아.”

“봐, 내가 거기서 네 뒤를 봐주지 못하잖아,” 짐은 맥코이의 말은 듣지 못한 것처럼 이어갔다. “그리고 난 그게 맘에 들지 않아. 그러니까 넌 스스로 몸을 지켜야 돼.”

“짐…네 충격적인 실적을 잊었을 까봐 말하는 건데, 올해 거의 끊임없이 병원을 방문했던 건 내가 아니라고.”

“그냥 약속해, 본즈.” 그의 목소리는 너무나 진심 어려서 맥코이는 그의 의지와는 반하게 자신이 거의 누그러지는 것 느꼈다. 짐은 그에게서 빈정거림을 녹이는 묘한 능력을 갖고 있다.

“그래, 좋아. 약속할게.”

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**_Day 91_ **

그의 훈련 미션은 반나절이 걸렸고, 대부분의 시간 동안 그는 해충과 유사와 기이한 작은 외계생명체와 싸우며, 잡목림과 사막을 기어 다녔다ㅡ예상했던 대로. 맥코이가 쿼터에 돌아왔을 때 그는 지저분하고 기진맥진했고, 그의 몸 여기저기 모래가 있어서는 안될 모든 곳에 모래가 가득했다. 그는 긴, 뜨거운 샤워를 했고 피자를 주문할지 심사숙고 했다. 짐은 웃기지도 않을 만큼 피자를 사랑한다.

그가 **그 전화** 를 받았을 때는 거의 저녁 8시가 다되어서였다. 그의 머릿속에서 그건 언제나 **그 전화** 가 될 것이다. 그건 굵은 글씨로 쓰여야 마땅하다ㅡ비록 전화를 받는 이 순간에는 그저 수많은 전화들 중 하나일 뿐이지만.

“Dr.레너드 맥코이?”

그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 절대로 오늘 밤근무를 서지 않을 것이다. 또 이럴 수는 없다. “뭡니까?” 그는 불행하게 툴툴거렸다.

누군가 목을 가다듬었다. 뒤따라온 것은 격식을 차린 경직된 목소리였다. “난 Wojczek 중위요, 닥터. 닥터는 제임스 타이베리우스 커크의 비상연락망으로 등록되어있습니다, 그게 맞습니까?”

물론 그의 마음속에 곧장 떠오른 대답은 ‘ _무슨 개소리를 하는 겁니까_?’와 함께 부인하는 것이었다. 그러나 어째서인지 그는 가까스로 이렇게 말했다. “그렇습니다,” 누군가 불시의 일격을 날려 그의 폐에서 공기를 빼내기라도 한 것 같은 기분으로 그는 숨을 내쉬었다. “그렇습니다! 무슨 일이 생긴 겁니까?”

“스타플릿 아카데미를 대표해서, 당신에게 생존 그룹 89-델타-X07이 현재 실종상태임을 알리게 되어 유감입니다.”

“실종이라고요? 그게 무슨 말입니까, _실종이라니_?” 죽지 않았어, 죽지 않았어. 짐은 죽은 게 아니다. 가장 먼저 떠오른 것이 그 생각이었다는 것을 깨닫기 전까지, 그는 그걸 인식하고 있지도 못했다. 그는 메스꺼움을 느꼈다.

“우린…우린 세시간 전에 통신을 잃었습니다, 닥터.” 처음으로, 고지식한 목소리가 평정의 일부를 잃었고 조금 주저하는 것처럼 들리기 시작했다. “그러나 걱정하지는 말라고 부탁 드리겠습니다. 이 전화는 그저 표준 절차일 뿐이니. 그걸 장담할…”

“ **장담한다고요?** ” 맥코이가 고함을 질렀다. “내 엉덩이에나 대고 장담하시죠! 지금 당장 무슨 빌어먹을 일이 일어난 건지 말하지 않으면, 당신의 망할 표준 절차를 어디에 쑤셔 넣을지 내가 보여줄 겁니다!”

“Sir, 죄송합니다만, 그건…”

“무슨. 일. 입니까?” 그는 이 자식에게 고함을 지르지 않으려고 최선을 다하며 이를 악물었다ㅡ그건 자신이나 짐에게 전혀 도움이 되지 않을 것을 알고 있다. “내가 했던 말을 또 하게 하지 _마십시오_.”

“이건 완벽하게 예측하지 못했던 불행한 사고였습니다, sir. 복귀하는 길에 셔틀이 작동을 멈췄고…”

“작동을 **멈췄다고요**? 그게 무슨 뜻입니까? 당신네들 그 빌어먹을 셔틀은 그렇게 멈춰선 안 되는 거 아닙니까!” 그의 심장이 초당 마일의 속도로 뛰었다. 셔틀 사고. 짐이 셔틀 사고를 당했다. 좆 같은 셔틀 사고에서 살아남는 사람이 얼마나 되지?

“이건 사고였습니다. 추락이요. 아마도 심한 뇌우 때문에…통신이 두절되었고 그리고는…수색팀이 이미 작업 중에…통신을 다시 잡는 것이 불가능한…하지만 걱정할 필요는 없…고도는 그렇게 높지 않…”

나머지 말들은 그의 머릿속의 백색소음에 가려 사라졌다.

그가 들을 수 있는 것은 오직 짐의 목소리뿐이었다ㅡ마치 바로 옆에 서있기라도 한 것처럼 크고 선명하게.

‘ _난 그냥…이 괴상한 느낌이 들어_.’

‘ _그냥 약속해, 본즈_ …’

 

**_Day 92_ **

몇 분이 몇 시간이 되고 몇 시간이 하루가 되고 하루는 악몽이 되었다.

그들은 연달아 수색 팀을 보냈다. 그들은 아무것도 찾지 못했다. 잔해나 파편조차도. 그건 마치 팀 전체가…마치 짐이…마치 그들이 그냥 증발해버리기라도 한 것처럼 보였다. 사라져버리기라도 한 것처럼. 낯선 환경의 행성에서 잃어버리기라도 한 것처럼. 망가진 장비와 배급 식량만으로 좌초되기라도 한 것처럼. 어쩌면 부상을 당한 채로…

‘ _난 그냥…이 괴상한 느낌이 들어_.’

그는 생각을 멈춰야 한다.

‘ _그냥 약속해, 본즈_ …’

그의 뇌는 엉망으로 으스러진 짐의 이미지를 그만 떠올릴 필요가 있다ㅡ피투성이의, 형체를 알아볼 수 없는 짐, 가혹하게 내리쬐는 태양을 초점 없이 응시하는 파란 눈…

짐은 괜찮다. 짐은 언제나 괜찮다…그렇지 않을 때를 제외하면.

그래, 퍽이나 도움이 되는군.

그는 새 소식을 기다리며 사무실 주변을 서성거렸다. 그는 침대에 누워, 천장을 응시했다. 그는 수업을 전부 빼먹었고 그건 신경조차 쓰이지 않았다.

몇 시간 만에 소식이 캠퍼스 전체에 퍼졌다. 아무도 더 이상 수업에 집중하지 않았고, 강사들과 교수들조차도 가라앉고 긴장한 것 같았다.

 _이런 일은 단 한번도 없었습니다_ , Wojczek 중위가 완전한 유감을 담아 그에게 알렸다. 맥코이는 그저 그를 빌어먹게 성가시게 하기 위해 몇 분마다 그 자식에게 계속 전화를 해대고 있었다. 그건 맥코이의 머리가 돌지 않기 위해 할 수 있는 유일한 짓이었다.

그것과, 생도가 수색 팀에 합류하는 것을 허락할 수 없다고 말한 중위에게 주먹을 날린 것도. _당신은 감정적으로 너무 깊이 연루되어있습니다_ , 그는 말했다.

맥코이는 그에게 다시 한 번 주먹을 날리기 일보직전이었지만, 그의 시야가 무슨 이유에선지 흐릿해졌기 때문에, 그럴 수 없었다.

 

**_Day 93_ **

짐은 그의 유일한 친구이다.

그의 나이와 지금까지의 경험을 생각해보자면 그건 정말 슬픈 실적이긴 하다. 그도 알고 있다. 그는 그저 친구를 사귀는 유형이 아닐 뿐이다. 빌어먹을, 그는 사람들을 좋아하지도 않는다. 그는 환자를 좋아한다. 거기에는 대부분의 사람들은 이해하지 못하는 미묘하지만 중대한 차이가 있다. 환자는 대상이다. 환자는 맥코이에게 치료하려 애쓰는 것 말고는 아무것도 바라지 않고, 그건 최소한 그가 할 줄 아는 것이다.

그리고는 짐이 있다.

짐은 사람들도 아니고, 부상을 입었을 때조차도 그는 환자가 아니다. 그는 그냥…짐이다. 그리고 거기에 ‘ _그냥_ ’이라고 표현할 수 있는 것은 없다.

그들은 가족들에게도 알리기 시작했다. 그저 만약을 위해. 모든 것이 괜찮다. 이건 그저 표준 절차일 뿐이다.

그 말을 한 번만 더 들으면 자신이 살인을 저지를지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들기 시작했다.

그는 콤 콘솔만을 바라보며 몇 시간을 보냈다ㅡ그들이 전화했을 때 그걸 놓치고 싶지 않았기 때문이다. 그저 _뭔가를_ 하기 위해서 그는 계속해서 Wojczek을 괴롭혔다. 그는 셔틀을 납치할 계획을 세웠다.

실종자들이 돌아오면 병원이 가장 먼저 알게 될 것이라는 실낱 같은 희망으로, 그는 연달아 근무를 섰다. 그는 감히 잠들지 않았다ㅡ그들이 돌아온 그 순간을 놓칠지도 모르니까.

돌아온. 돌아온다면이 아니라.

그는 기다렸다. 왜냐하면 그는 다른 뭘 해야 할지 알지 못하고, 그가 놓아버린다면 어떻게 될지 알지 못하기 때문이다.

 

**_Day 94_ **

초인종이 울렸다.

맥코이는 홱 몸을 비틀었고 그의 심장이 말 그대로 정지했다. 그는 이걸 예상하지 못했었다. 이것만은. 전화는 무엇이든 의미할 수 있다, 그러나 방문은…방문은 나쁘다. 모두가 그걸 알고 있다. 그들은 오직…오직 상황이 나쁠 때에만 직접 이야기한다.

그는 쏜살같이 문으로 달려갔고 그 앞에 멈춰 섰다. 그의 이마를 문에 기댔다. 숨을 내쉬었다. 천천히 움직였다. 그는 알아야만 한다. 망할, 그는 의사이다, 그는 이걸 견딜 수 있다. 그는 문을 뜯어내듯 거칠게 열어젖히고 내질렀다: “뭐요?” 말은 그의 목구멍에 걸렸다. 그는 어떤 낯선 얼굴을 예상했다, 심각한 표정의 어떤 공무원처럼 보이는 남자나 여자가 “내가 지금 이 자리에 있지 않았기를 바랍니다”라고 눈으로 말하는 것을 예상했다. 그는 자신이 준비가 되었다고 생각했지만, 눈 앞의 광경에는 어떤 준비도 할 수 없었다.

짐이었다.

“어이 본즈…” 그는 문틀에 무겁게 기대어 있었다ㅡ창백하고 지저분하고, 당장이라도 무릎을 꿇을 것처럼 보였다. 그는 유령이다, 환영이다, 그래야만 한다. 그의 마음이 농간을 부리는 것이다ㅡ지나치게 잠이 부족하고 지나치게 스트레스를 받아서, 그리고…”나 보고 싶었어?” 짐의 얼굴에 흙과 얼룩이 너무 많아서 맥코이는 그의 입술 주변에 떠오른 부드러운, 안도하는 미소를 거의 보지 못할뻔했다.

그는 진짜이고 그는 피와 멍 투성이에 엉망이지만, 살아있고 숨을 쉬고 있다. 그리고 그는 맥코이가 살면서 본 것 중 가장 최고의 것이다.

“본즈?” 짐의 목소리는 이제 조금 자신이 없게 들렸고 맥코이는 자신이 감히 숨도 쉬지 못하고 있었음을 깨달았다. “뭐라 말 좀 해볼래?”

그는 말하지 않았다, 말할 수 없었다. 그러나 곧 짐의 무릎이 꺾이기로 결심했을 때, 그는 움직일 수밖에 없었다.

“짐…” 그는 숨을 내뱉으며 앞으로 펄쩍 뛰었고, 짐의 허리를 붙잡았다. 그의 품 안에서 짐은 야위고 부서질것처럼 느껴졌는데, 그건 얼토당토않은 생각이었다ㅡ왜냐하면 짐은 그가 마주친 모든 것들 중에서 가장 부러지지 않는 것이기 때문이다.

“미안해, 내가…” 짐은 말을 멈추고 기침을 했다. 그 거칠게 갈라진 소리가 맥코이의 심장을 찢었다.

“짐,” 그는 바보같이 반복했다ㅡ그의 머릿속에서 정말로 그게 유일한 말이었기 때문이다.

그는 짐을 끌어안고 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻었다ㅡ숨을 쉬고 있으면서도 질식할 것만 같았다. 어떤 이상한 달콤쌉싸름한 느낌이 그의 내장에서 날카롭게, 유리 파편들이 흩어지듯 아프게 퍼졌다. 그리고 이건 멍청한 것이다, 이건 지나치게 감성적인 것이다. 왜냐하면 문득 그는 마음 깊은 곳에서부터 자신이 짐이 무사한 것을 언제나, 언제나 알고 있어왔다는 것을 느꼈기 때문이다.

아니, 그는 그렇게 느끼지 않았었다. 3일동안 그는 그렇게 느끼지 않았었다.

“미안해,” 짐이 다시 한번 중얼거렸다.

“짐, 신이시여…” 숨을 쉬는 것이 이토록 힘겹게 느껴진 적이 없었다. 맥코이는 피로 얼룩진 지저분한 유니폼 위로 손을 움직이지 않을 수 없었다ㅡ짐을 만지지 않을 수 없었다. 그는 뭔가 단단한 것을, 뭔가 진짜인 것을 느껴야만 했다. 그는 마른침을 삼켰고 마음을 진정시키려 애썼다. “어떻게 된 거야? 그리고 대체 뭐가 미안하다는 거야?”

“미안해, 내가 늦어서. 그러려던 건 아니었어…” 짐이 그의 어깨에 머리를 기댔다. “기다리게 하려던 건 아니었어. 분명 네가 피자를 주문했을 텐데ㅡ차가워졌겠다. 계속 생각했어. 피자. 그리고 너.” 끄트머리의 단어들은 거의 들리지 않았고 온통 뒤죽박죽이었다. 그의 목소리는 아주 지쳐있었고 의식이 거의 혼미한 것처럼 들리기까지 했다ㅡ그제서야 맥코이의 모든 의사-본능에 발동이 걸렸다.

“젠장, 짐!” 그는 빽 내질렀다. “여기서 뭐하고 있는 거야? 왜 병원에 가지 않았어?” 그는 짐을 쥐고 흔들기 직전이었고(무책임한, 멍청한, 부주의한 자식!) 오직 그의 직업 윤리만이 그가 그렇게 하지 못하게 막았다. 신경질적으로 그는 뒤로 물러나, 짐의 상태를 가늠하려 했다. _뇌진탕_ , 짐의 눈동자가 잘 초점이 맞지 않는 것으로 보아, 그는 생각했다ㅡ. _탈수_. _체력고갈_.

“어째서 그 모자란 덜 떨어진 개자식들이 널 병원에 데려가지 않은 거야?” 그는 이제 점점 더 화가 나는 것을 느끼며 따졌다. 분노는 항상 가장 쉬운 감정이었다. 그가 느끼는 다른 모든 것들보다도 쉬운 감정이다ㅡ그가 감히 이름도 붙일 수 없는 감정들, 단 일초라도 생각을 멈추면 그를 삼켜버리겠다고 위협하는 감정들. “그 머저리들을 죽여버릴 거야, 무능하고 게으른 새끼들! 넌 치료를 받아야 한다고. 젠장, 짐…!”

“그러기 싫었어.” 짐이 고개를 저었고 그 작은 움직임조차도 그를 어지럽게 만드는 것 같았다. 그의 손이 불쑥 튀어나와 문틀을 붙들고 몸을 지탱했다. “병원은 필요 없어.”

“필요하고말고, 너 이 무책임한…자식아! 우린 네 뇌진탕과 내부출혈을 검사해야 하고, 네가 서있는 꼴을 보니까, 아마도 부러진 갈비뼈도 살펴봐야겠지,” 맥코이가 짐의 바로 옆에서 서성이며 나열했다ㅡ꼬맹이는 당장이라도 무릎으로 떨어질 것만 같았다. “그리고 네가 어떤 종류의 우주 세균과 바이러스를 옮겨왔을지는 신만이 아시겠지! 파상풍 주사도 한 번 더 맞고…”

그 미소가 맥코이를 완벽하게 무장해제시켰다. 짐은 너무나…창백하고 멍들고 더럽고, 그는 부상을 입은 것이 명백하지만, 지금 당장은, 이렇게 미소를 짓는 짐은 거의 행복하게까지 보였다. “병원은 필요 없어,” 짐이 완전히 녹초가 되어 제정신이 아닌 듯이 불분명하게 발음했다. “나한테는 네가 있잖아.”

그리고 갑자기 모든 것이 살짝 흐릿해졌고 맥코이는 눈을 깜빡이며 마른침을 삼켰다. 왜냐하면 젠장, 그는 의사이지, 울보가 아니기 때문이다.

“그래, 너한테는 내가 있지,” 그는 부드럽게 말했다. 대답을 기다리지 않고 그는 짐의 팔로 손을 뻗었고 조심스럽게 침대로 이끌었다.

왜냐하면 짐이 옳기 때문이다. 짐은 그들이 필요 없다. 그 멍청한 군의관들은 짐과 짐이 좋아하지 않는 모든 것들과 짐이 견딜 수 없는 것들에 대해 빌어먹을 단 하나도 알지 못한다ㅡ사람들이 예고 없이, 뭘 하려는 것인지 설명 없이 그를 만질 때 짐이 기겁을 하는 것과 같은 것들.

그러나 맥코이는 알고 있다. 그러니 그가 짐을 보살펴줄 것이다.

그 다음 자신을 이렇게 겁준 것에 책임을 물어 짐을 죽여버릴 것이다.

 

**_Day 95_ **

짐은 맥코이의 카우치에서 자고 있다ㅡ그 추락한 미션으로 얻은 멍든 피부와 부러진 뼈들 때문에 맥코이는 그가 침대에서 자야 한다고 고집했음에도 말이다(맥코이는 여전히 스타플릿 지휘부의 모든 엉덩이를 걷어차길 원한다).

맥코이는 화가 나있고, 그래서 그의 뇌를 닥치게 하지 못하고 맨 정신으로 누워, 짐의 깊은 숨소리를 듣고 있었다. 그는 이 특정한 소리가 이렇게까지 안심이 될 거라고는 절대로 생각하지 못했었다. 그의 눈이 마침내 미끄러지듯 감겼고 생각들이 손가락 사이로 빠져나가는 것을 느낄 수 있었을 때, 그는 그걸 들었다. 그건 아주 희미한 소리였다, 그는 거의 단어를 알아들을 수도 없었다ㅡ그러나 곧 짐이 다시 한번 반복했고, 그건 ‘ _Maja_ ’였다. 맥코이의 위가 꽉 조였다. 그 불쌍한 소녀는 미션에서 죽었고 짐은 그 죽음에 스스로를 탓하고 있다. 그건 완전히 터무니없다는 것을 맥코이는 알고 있지만, 짐은 언제나 스스로에게 지나친 책임감을 부여한다ㅡ자신이 걱정해야 하는 것은 스스로의 안녕이나 안전이 아니라는 듯이 말이다.

담요가 바스락거리는 것을 들었을 때 맥코이의 눈은 여전히 감겨있었다. 그는 발소리를 기다렸지만, 그건 들리지 않았다. 호기심에 그는 살짝 눈을 떠 짐을 쳐다봤다ㅡ짐은 가슴팍까지 무릎을 올린 채, 거기에 팔꿈치를 얹고, 창 밖에서 흘러 들어오는 창백한 달빛 아래 완전히 쓸쓸해 보였다.

맥코이는 그 모습을 견딜 수 없었지만, 대놓고 위로하는 것은 절대로 짐에게 통하지 않을 것이므로 그는 다른 행동방침을 따르기로 결정했다. 그는 갑작스럽게 벌떡 상체를 일으켜, 조금 헐떡거리며, 빠르게 눈을 깜빡였다. 곧장 짐이 자리에서 일어났고 그의 옆에 서있었다.

“본즈? 괜찮아?”

맥코이는 몸을 떨었다. “악몽이야. 보라색 외계인들과 촉수들과…그아아아…”

짐이 그의 어깨에 한 손을 올렸다. “괜찮아. 진짜가 아냐. 그냥 악몽이었어.”

“그래…그래도 내가 지금 다시 잠들 수 있을 것 같진 않아.” 맥코이는 짐을 쳐다봤고 그 얼굴에 새겨진 고통과 스트레스의 흔적을 무시하려고 애썼다. “나랑 머핀 구울래?”

“머…머핀? 지금?”

“보통 도움이 되거든.” 그는 허둥지둥 담요를 걷어내며 최후의 일격을 날렸다. “제발?”

짐은 어안이벙벙해 보였지만, 잠들지 못하는 사람이 더 이상 혼자가 아니라는 사실에 조금 안도한 것도 같았다; 그걸 숨기려고 애썼지만. “좋아, 물론이지…그게 도움이 된다면.”

맥코이는 침대 밖으로 나왔고, 짐의 어깨를 탁 치며 환한 미소를 지었다. “고마워.”

 

**_Day 96_ **

그들은 가장 좋아하는 바에서, 반쯤 그림자에 가려진 자리에 앉아 있다. 짐이 기분전환을 하고 싶다고 말했을 때 맥코이가 생각했던 것은 이런 게 아니었다. 맥코이는 그들이 해변에 가 일몰을 보거나 뭐 그런 감성적인 것을 할거라고 생각했었지만, 짐은 여기에 오길 원했었다. 그리고 지금 맥코이는 짐이 원하는 그 어떤 것이든 따라줄 의향이 있다ㅡ그저 짐의 가까이에서 그가 여전히 살아서 숨쉬는 것을 확실히 하기 위해. 그 말인 즉 그는 짐이 어떤 알코올도 마시게 내버려두지 않을 것이라는 것이다. 그는 의사이지, 미치광이가 아니다.

그래서, 그들은 여기에 앉아, 아무런 이야기도 하지 않았다ㅡ맥코이가 더 이상 그의 생각을 머릿속에 담아둘 수 없을 때까지는 말이다. “왜 나야?”

처음에 그는 짐이 대답하지 않을 것이라고 생각했다. 짐이 맥코이의 질문을 무시하기로 선택한 것은 처음이 아니다.

짐은 그의 알코올-없는-맥주를 길게 들이켰고 마침내 대답했다ㅡ마치 세상에서 가장 당연하다는 것처럼. “네가 큰 일도 봐줄 수 있다고 말했었잖아.”

 

**_Day 97_ **

‘ _네가 큰 일도 봐줄 수 있다고 말했었잖아_ ’

그 말이 하루 종일 맥코이를 떠나지 않았다ㅡ그건 그의 위를 메스껍게 하고 손을 떨리게 했다. _해부_ 수업에서 세 번째로 그의 절개를 망친 후에, 강사가 그를 한쪽으로 데려갔다.

“무슨 일이지, 맥코이?” 트와이닝스가 물었다. “보통 자네는 이걸 하는 데에 5초면 충분했는데 지금은 마치 첫 데이트라도 되는 마냥 손을 떨고 있군.”

“전…” 맥코이는 입을 열었지만, 할 말이 없었다, 안 그런가? 왜냐하면 그는 트와이닝스에게 자신이 지금 세상에서 가장 커다란 위선자처럼 느껴진다고 말할 수 없기 때문이다. 짐이 그를 신뢰하고 그를 빌어먹을 비상연락망으로 등록했는데, 그는 호기심 때문에 짐의 뒤를 캐고 의료 권한을 남용했었다.

“가서 해야 할 일을 하게. 자네가 이렇게 엉망일거면 필요 없으니까. 그리고 나머지 생도들에게 더 이상 훌륭한 본보기로 소개할 수가 없잖은가.” 트와이닝스는 그걸 어떤 책망도 없이 담담하게 말했다ㅡ그는 그저 염려하는 것처럼 보였다. 맥코이는 고개를 끄덕였고 강의실을 나와 짐을 찾아 나섰다.

그는 짐이 _종족간 통신규약_ 수업에서 한 무리의 다른 생도들과 나오는 것을 발견했다. 그들은 스타쉽 함장이 리사에서 임무를 수행할 때 리산 마이-타이를 거부한다면 은하계간 충돌이 발생할지에 관해 한창 열띤 토론중인 것이 분명했다. 물론 짐은 제공받는 만큼의 마이-타이를 전부 마셔야 한다고 주장 중이었다.

그의 측 의견을 보태려고 짐이 다시 입을 여는 순간 그는 맥코이를 발견했다. “어이, 본즈!” 짐이 외쳤고 다른 생도들에게 손을 흔들며 그들을 뒤에 남겨둔 채 맥코이에게로 걸어왔다. “여기서 뭐하고 있는 거야? 지금 해부 수업이 있지 않아?”

“할 말이 있어.”

그의 말에 짐은 정말로 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. “어…그렇게 시작하는 말은 절대로 좋은 얘기가 아닐 텐데.” 짐이 고개를 갸우뚱했다. “나랑 헤어지려는 건 아니지, 그렇지?”

맥코이는 거기에 웃음을 터뜨리지 않을 수 없었지만, 그러나 이 대화가 끝났을 때 그들 관계가 무엇이든 간에 헤어지려 하는 건 짐일 것이라는 생각이 들자, 그는 아주 빠르게 정신을 차렸다.

“난…젠장,” 맥코이는 한 손으로 머리카락을 헤집었다.

“본즈? 슬슬 무서워지려 한다고, 친구.”

“부엌이 불에 타고난 뒤에 난 의료 권한을 써서 네 파일을 찾아봤어.”

“네가…뭐?” 짐이 그를 빤히 쳐다봤고 그건 기분 좋은 시선이 아니었다.

“난 _캘빈_ 과 네 적성 검사와 파이크가 네 자문이라는 것만 읽었어. 오직 그것만, 맹세할게. 미안해,” 맥코이는 빠르게 내뱉었다.

“네가…” 짐이 눈을 깜빡였고 한 걸음 더 물러섰다.

“짐ㅡ”

“아니…난…그냥…나중에 봐, 본즈.” 짐이 뒤로 돌아 회랑을 달려 내려갔다ㅡ벽에 기대어 서서 지구에서 가장 끔찍한 사람이 된만 같은 맥코이로부터 멀어졌다.

 

**_Day 98_ **

이 날 짐은 나타나지 않았다. 맥코이는 짐에게 전화하고 싶은 유혹에 시달렸다ㅡ그가 괜찮은지, 다시 사과를 해야하는지ㅡ그러나 그렇게 하지 않았다.

짐은 그를 _본즈_ 라고 불렀고 그건 짐이 다시 돌아오겠다는 어느 약속만큼이나 좋은 것이다.

 

**_Day 99_ **

“왜 그걸 읽었어?” 저녁에 짐이 맥코이의 기숙사 방에 들어왔을 때 처음으로 뱉은 질문은 이것이었다.

“난 그냥…난 _이해하고_ 싶었어, 알아?” 맥코이는 카우치에 그대로 앉은 채 짐을 올려다 봤다. 짐은 착잡한 표정으로 문간에 기대어 서있었다. “여기 난, 심술궂고 늙은 의사고, 근데 넌 내가 모래 놀이통에 유일하게 들어있는 삽이라도 되는 것처럼 내게 마음을 줬어. 그리고는 넌 불이 난 후에 내가 너한테 화가 났을 까봐 정말로 걱정했어ㅡ네가 다쳤을지도 모르는 상황에서 내가 다른 물건들을 걱정할거라는 것처럼.” 그는 짐이 자신의 말을 이해하고 있기를 바라며 한 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. “네 믿음을 배신하려던 게 절대로 아니었어, 난…젠장, 짐. 난 네게 마음을 써, 알았어? 난 그저 내가 뭐라도 도울 수 있을지 알고 싶었어.” 말을 마치자 맥코이는 기진맥진 했고, 한참 동안 짐은 그저 거기에 서있기만 했다ㅡ말할 수 있는 능력을 잃어버리기라도 한 것처럼. 그리고는 그는 맥코이의 옆에 앉았고, 그들의 무릎이 맞닿았다.

“넌 언제나 도움이 돼, 본즈, 언제나,” 짐이 맥없이 카우치에 등을 기대며 조용히 말했고, 맥코이는 이틀 만에 처음으로 숨을 쉴 수 있는 것만 같았다.

 

**_Day 100_ **

맥코이는 초조하지 않다. 그는 의사이지, 무슨 과보호하는 어미 닭이 아니다. 그게 바로 그가 매 십 초마다 시계를 쳐다보고 있지 않은 이유고 그의 방을 서성거리지 않고 있는 이유다…그러고 있다는 사실을 제외하면. 젠장. 그는 신음을 내뱉으며 손바닥으로 얼굴을 문질렀고 결국 운명에 굴복했다.

“컴퓨터, 커크 생도의 위치를 확인해.”

“커크 생도는 현재 코크레인-도서관에 있습니다.”

“장난하는 거지 지금. 이 시간에 도서관? 퍽이나.”

“요청을 처리할 수 없습니다, 다시 한 번 말씀ㅡ”

“닥쳐.”

잠깐 동안, 맥코이는 어떻게 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 그들은 오늘 대화를 나누지 않았었다, 어떤 행동도 합의한 적이 없었다. 그는 그저 짐이 들르면, 맥코이가 그에게 축하를 건네고, 그들은 바 어딘가에서 충분히 취해 내일쯤 빌어먹을 숙취와 함께 일어날 거라고 추측했었다. 그가 틀렸던 모양이지만, 그렇다고 짐을 혼자 둘 수는 없었다. 오늘은 그럴 수 없다. 어쩌면 앞으로도 절대.

맥코이는 도서관의 외진 구석, 어둑하게 불이 들어온 공간에서 짐에게 발이 걸려 거의 넘어질 뻔 한 후에야 그를 발견했다. 물론 짐은 다른 평범한 사람처럼 의자에 앉아 있지 않았고, 그의 휴식처로 카펫을 골랐다. 그러나 맥코이는 어떤 화난 말들도 중얼거리지 않았다ㅡ그러기에는 짐이 너무나 불행해 보였다. 그의 생일에.

짐은 맥코이에게 고개를 끄덕여 보이긴 했지만, 그들은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 때때로 그들은 그럴 필요가 없다, 그들은 그저 통한다. 그래서 맥코이는 그의 옆에 주저앉아 책꽂이에 등을 기댔고 주변 바닥에 온통 흩어진 데이터패드와 책들과 사진들을 눈여겨봤다. 그건 전부 _켈빈_ 에 대한 것이었다.

“매년 이 날이면 난 그 함선에 관해 찾을 수 있는 모든 것을 살펴봐,” 짐이 낮은 목소리로 입을 열었을 때 그는 맥코이를 쳐다보지 않았고, 맥코이는 그 함선이 실은 그의 아빠를 의미하는 것임을 알고 있다. 맥코이는 마른침을 삼켰고 어떤 말을 해야 할지, 어떻게 말해야 더 좋을지, 그게 가능하기나 한지 알 수 없었다. “저건,” 짐이 아무 잘못 없이 그들 사이에 놓인 데이터패드로 팔을 뻗어 손에 쥐었다, “마지막 통신 기록이야,” 그의 목소리가 순간 흔들렸다, “우리 아빠의,” 맥코이는 불시의 일격을 당한 것만 같았다.

“넌 내 울음소리랑 부모님이 내 이름을 짓는걸 들을 수 있어, 그리고…” 짐의 목소리가 그림자로 가득 찬 방 안으로 다시 한 번 사그라졌고, 맥코이는 짐이 이야기를 멈추길 바라는 자신이 위선자라고 생각했다. 그의 가장 친한 친구의 너무 부러진, 너무 다듬어지지 않은 목소리를 듣는 것은, 자신이 그를 도울 수 없다는 것은 아팠다. “아빠가 엄마한테 사랑한다고 말해ㅡ난 항상…항상 궁금했어ㅡ아빠가 과연 나도 사랑해줬을지.”

맥코이는 잠깐 동안 눈을 감고 이 모든 고통 앞에 꺾이지 않기 위해 최선을 다했다. 짐이 데이터패드를 어찌나 세게 쥐고 있는지 그의 손가락 마디가 하얗게 질렸다. 맥코이는 몸을 숙였고 그 손가락에서 패드를 부드럽게 빼내 다시 땅에 내려놨다. 짐이 그를 바라봤고, 그의 파란 눈은 황량한 방의 반쯤 켜진 불 아래에서조차도 뚜렷이 도드라졌다. 맥코이는 그의 마음에 가장 먼저 떠오른 것을 말했다.

“젤로를 가져왔어.”

짐이 그를 향해 눈을 깜빡였고, 맥코이가 지구의 표면에서 증발해버릴 가장 빠른 방법을 찾으려고 애쓰는 순간 짐이 미소를 짓기 시작했다.

“빨간 거?”

“당연하지.” 맥코이가 뒤로 손을 뻗었고 카펫 위로 젤로와 스푼을 짐에게 떠밀었다. 짐은 그걸 집어 들며 믿기지 않는다는 듯이 맥코이를 쳐다봤다.

“이걸 도서관 사서 몰래 밀수해왔단 말이야? 감명받았는걸.”

맥코이는 짐을 위해서라면 도서관에 음식을 몰래 들여오는 것보다도 더 많은 일들을 할 것이라고 말하고 싶었지만, 지금은 그런 연설을 하기에 적절한 때와 장소가 아니다. 대신에 그는 짐이 행복하게 젤로를 흡입하는 것을 한동안 지켜봤고, 다시 입을 뗄 용기를 그러모았다. “네 아버지에 대해 내가 들은 걸로는, 그 분은 세상 그 어떤 것보다도 널 사랑하셨을 거고 네가 빌어먹게 자랑스러우실 거야.”

짐은 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 맥코이의 어깨에 기대 조용히 나머지 젤로를 먹었다. 맥코이는 자신의 말이 짐에게서 조금이라도 무게를 덜어줬는지 알 수 없었다ㅡ젤로가 올바른 제스쳐였는지 조차도. 그러나 지금 이 순간, 짐의 온기가 맥코이의 몸에서 쉬고 있고, 그걸로 충분하다.

다른 모든 것은 차차 알게 될 것이다.

 

 

 

ㅡ _끝_

 

 

 


End file.
